En el Ojo del Huracán
by Luna Hye Sun
Summary: Hinata toma la drástica decisión de hacerse pasar por su hermano para completar un acuerdo con Sasuke Uchiha ¿Qué pasa cuando él la descubre? Advertencia: Historia con alto contenido lemon (Para algunos xd)
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 _ Sasuke Uchiha **

Un mes. Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que él se fué. Sin mirar atrás, sin decir nada, simplemente se fué . Sin importarle nada ni nadie más. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Aunque lo buscó por cielo, mar y tierra, no tenía ni pista de él... Nada.

Después de un mes en donde tantas cosas habían pasado, se sentía más sola que nunca. Estaba triste y enojada con su hermano mayor.

Lo entendía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su hermano llegó al límite con su padre, en una discusión sin precedentes. Después de tantas exigencias, tantas quejas, tantas demandas. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar su actuar? Su padre era frío e insensible a más no poder. Pero seguía siendo su padre, ella no podía imitar a su hermano y abandonarlo igual. Ella se había quedado y estaba pagando todos los platos rotos.

Después de que Neji se había ido de la casa su padre había colapsado, quedando en un estado grave, y ahora ella estaba envuelta en un gran problema, que esperaba pronto se solucionara.

— ¿Su padre sigue pensando que el señor Neji aún dirige en la empresa? — La voz de su castaño mayordomo la hizo soltar un respingo. Se giró a mirarlo tras él. Lucía serio e inmutable como siempre, pero sus ojos la seguían mirando con preocupación. Siempre la miraba con preocupación.

— Ko, yo... —Quiso mentir. Decirle que todo estaba bien... ¿Pero cómo podía engañar al hombre que prácticamente la crió? ... — No puedo hacerlo Ko... yo, no puedo decirle nada a mi padre... Tengo miedo de que le vuelva a dar un ataque... yo —Sus ojos color perla se llenaron de lágrimas pensando lo peor, pero las contuvo. No iba a llorar, no era el momento.

—Debería descansar... esos ojitos lucen muy cansados y tristes —dijo logrando que la muchacha lo mirara sorprendida. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no le hablaba con aquel tono. Era agradable. Era tan paternal.

Hinata lo miró y sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos. — Lo haré, pero luego de que mi padre esté bien y pueda tomar las riendas del negocio otra vez — La muchacha posó su mano en su propio hombro tomando la mano del castaño y apretándolo suavemente —¡Gracias Ko! —Atibó con dulzura sonriéndole con un leve sonrojo que el mayordomo había extrañado. Hinata Hyuga era probablemente el ser más puro que conocía. Era especial desde el momento en que nació. Aquella niña tenía tanto amor que dar, buscaba desesperada, afecto en todas partes, pero sin embargo era tan solitaria y triste.

Él la adoraba... pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Ni inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, ni siquiera mostrarle afecto porque era mal visto por el señor Hyuga.

La vió volver a buscar entre la montaña de hojas en el escritorio.

—Por fin — Exclamó mientras sonreía aliviada — Ko, volveré tarde. Por favor, dígale a mi padre que estaré por la universidad o lo que tu creas más conveniente. — El mayordomo simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras la veía desaparecer tras la puerta a toda prisa.

En la empresa todos estaban al tanto de lo que había ocurrido. Y para su gran alivio todos la apoyaban y la ayudaban de cierta forma. Dirigir la empresa de su familia era algo que jamás pensó hacer. Nunca había estado siquiera vinculada con ello, pero cuando Shikamaru Nara apareció en la puerta de su casa queriendo contarle al patriarca de los Hyuga que Neji había abandonado la empresa, no lo pensó dos veces.

—Hinata tienes que dar tu consentimiento para la exportación a China de este mes —dijo justamente el castaño entrando a la oficina mientras dejaba un paquete sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Cómo hago eso? — dijo mirándolo perpleja.

— Bastará con que llames a los proveedores y des tu visto bueno con la excusa de que Neji no puede comunicarse ahora — respondió el castaño mirándola por fin. Aunque al principio el castaño le había parecido un tanto seco, ahora agradecía mucho poder contar con él. Prácticamente lo sabía todo, ella simplemente lo obedecía y para su alivio todo seguía marchando en orden gracias a él.

—Entiendo, lo haré ahora mismo —Dijo sonriendo aliviada.

— Por cierto, ha llegado una carta desde Corea ... Hace unos meses Neji le escribió una carta a un Magnate Japones que vive en Seúl, tal vez sea la respuesta a su carta — Dijo extendiéndole el documento a la joven.

—Ya veo —respondió esta mientras la tomaba y la abría sin rodeos. Shikamaru salió sin decir nada más.

_Estimado Señor Hyuga._

_Ya había sido descartado en su carta ya que no tenía planeado hacer ningún viaje a Japón, por lo que no tenía intenciones de hacer tratos que involucraran viajar hasta allí, Sin embargo, _recuerdo haber escuchado muy buenos elogios y referencias de mi padre hacia su familia, por lo que he decidido visitarlos para una propuesta.

_Aprovecharía además el viaje para un merecido descanso. Tendremos tiempo de sobra para llegar a un acuerdo. Por lo que acepto su invitación._

_Nos vemos el 21 de abril. Sé cómo llegar a su oficina._

_ATT: Sasuke Uchiha_

Hinata salió corriendo en busca de Shikamaru ... ¿Quién era Sasuke Uchiha? Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Y como esperaba, la respuesta del castaño no fue en lo absoluto aliviadora.

— El clan Uchiha es uno de los más influyentes de Asia. Sasuke Uchiha es el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha, quien por cierto fue socio de tu padre hace muchos años. Se independizó de su familia cuando apenas era un adolescente, sabía que la empresa de su familia acabaría siendo de Itachi, cosa que no le sentó nada bien. Creó su propia fortuna por si solo, es un genio en finanzas eso es lo que es.

Hinata abrió ligeramente los labios. Sentía como el pánico la empezaba a agobiar.

—Supongo que Neji le habrá escrito para que invierta con nosotros —Terminó Shikamaru mientras alzaba una ceja y la miraba un tanto despreocupado.

— ¿Qué haremos? Si viaja a Japón para nada podría ser nuestra ruina — Dijo con cierto temor. Uno de los motivos por el cual Neji y Hiashi habían discutido había sido por las bajas ventas en los últimos años, que estaba causando catastróficas pérdidas financieras. Hiashi le echaba toda la culpa a su primogénito por ser el presidente y el encargado de la empresa.

— La única solución es encontrar a Neji — Respondió Shikamaru en un tono más serio que él habitual — Eso o contarle la verdad a tu padre y que él cierre el trato con Uchiha. Sea lo que sea, debemos hacerlo en dos días.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la cabeza exasperada. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¡No podía decirle nada a su padre porque temía por su salud ...

: :

No podía conciliar el sueño ... Siguió pensando inútilmente en que hacer. Estaba frustrada y triste. Desde que Neji se había ido ido todo era horrible. Él era el único en su familia que la quería, pero la había abandonado sin decirle siquiera una palabra. Y ella estaba furiosa con él, pero no paraba de extrañarlo. Estaba todo el día con el nudo en la garganta sin poder desahogarse con nadie. Porque ni amigos tenía.

Miró la foto que tenía de ellos juntos. Una foto en donde ella, con tan solo 2 años era sostenida en brazos por su hermano mayor.

-¡Es como si me estuviera sosteniendo a mí mismo! - Había dicho Neji alguna vez ... y es que todos decían que se parecían muchísimo, solo una excepción del cabello castaño que tenía su hermano. Incluso cuando era adolescente llevaba el cabello igual de largo que Hinata. Solo tuvo que cortárselo cuando se hizo cargo de la empresa.

Una loca idea se le cruzó por la mente. Negó furtivamente la cabeza como si quisiera arrancársela con aquel gesto, pero no lo consiguió. De hecho, se quedó dormida pero aquella idea no abandonó su mente.

:

—¡Tengo que encontrar un trabajo pronto! Mis cosméticos no se pagarán solos — fanfarroneaba una rubia mientras buscaba desesperada en una página de internet.

—¡Ino deja de decir estupideces! Necesito fotocopias de estos documentos lo antes posible. Dijo un fastidiado Shikamaru a su atolondrada secretaria que lo miraba de forma asesina.

— Ninguna estupidez, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo ¡Estúpido Neji! Por su culpa nos quedaremos sin trabajo. No puedo creer que alguna vez me haya resultado atractivo — Balbuceaba hasta que algo en la puerta principal la hizo callar de golpe.

—¡Nejiii! — dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja — ¡Sabía que volverías!

Shikamaru se giró rápidamente al oír aquello. Pero pronto supo que no era él. Era mucho más pequeño que el verdadero Neji.

— ¿Hinata? — Susurro. E Ino abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podría ser? No era muy cercano a Neji pero por un momento había jurado que era él.

—¡Ni lo pienses! — Dijo Shikamaru negando categóricamente con la cabeza.

La muchacha frente a él se quitó el sobrero y su largo cabello negro cayo a sus costados.

— Eres muy pequeña para hacerte pasar por él. Además de que a pesar del traje se te notan mucho los ... p ... ash que fastidio — Dijo mientras se sonrojaba insinuando sus pechos.

Y era verdad. Aunque en esos momentos Hinata llevaba un traje lo suficientemente holgado, sus atributos femeninos seguían saltando a la vista.

No es necesario que se explique para entender la situación.

— Yo puedo ayudarla — dijo Ino inesperadamente.

— ¿Tú? — preguntó Shikamaru en tono burlón — ¿En qué? ¿Cerraras el trato con Uchiha?

—¡¿Eres idiota?! — Respondió la chica fastidiada— Puedo ayudarla a que se parezca más a Neji ... soy buena con el maquillaje — dijo sonriendo autosuficiente.

—¡Esto no se arregla con maquillaje Ino! — Bramó el castaño perdiendo los nervios.

— Si, si se puede y te voy a demostrar —Insistió la rubia arrugando la nariz de manera furiosa.

— ¿También puedes con su altura? ¿Su voz? ¿Su carácter? ¡Maldita sea esto no es un juego! — exclamó —¡Neji es un imbécil, jamás pensé que llegaría a un detestarlo tanto! — exclamó. Dio una patada a una butaca que se encontraba cerca y se fue rascándose la cabeza de manera exagerada.

Hinata lo observaba con impotencia mientras apretaba el sombrero que tenía entre sus dedos . ¡Ya no sabía que hacer!

Una suave mano se posó sobre las suyas. Se sorprendió tanto que dio un pequeño brinco.

—¡Puedes hacerlo! — dijo Ino consolándola — ¡Podemos hacerlo entre todos! — Susurro mientras le sonreía de manera cálida.

Hinata le sonrió de vuelta. Eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Apoyo. Y por fin lo estaba teniendo.

:

Su vuelo a Japón estaba siendo más tranquilo que lo que pensaba. Había pospuesto tanto su regreso que estaba esperando aterrizar con ansias.10 años habían pasado rápido. Él había cambiado demasiado, pero a sus ojos Tokio seguía siendo igual. Sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba ansioso.

En cuanto aterrizó, no tardó en encontrar un taxi que lo llevaría a su hotel. Antes de ir a conocer a quien seria sería su nuevo socio, quería darse una buena y merecida ducha y al cabo de dos horas ya estaba pisando la empresa que esperaba fuera pronto suya.

—Busco a Hyuga— dijo sin siquiera saludar. No era su estilo. Él no era de los que se andaban con rodeos.

Todos los trabajadores con los que se había cruzado en el camino parecían temerosos a su presencia, y eso le gustaba.

—Puede pasar— Dijo el hombre castaño que lo guió hasta la puerta. Tenía algo que no terminaba de gustarle, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina, y la primera impresión le gustó. Era una oficina estilo despacho. Rústico, con muchos muebles antiguos, pero exquisitamente seleccionados. Se imaginó en el interior de aquel imponente escritorio caoba y solo en ese momento reparó en el que suponía, era Neji Hyuga.

—Señor Uchiha, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros! — ¿Qué clase de broma absurda era aquella? Su voz era como un niño de 14 años en plena edad del pavo y con cambios hormonales. Pero lo peor fue cuando se levantó de su sillón y a paso acelerado se acercó a él. Era ridículamente bajo. ¡Era imposible! Había seguido muchos de los proyectos de Neji Hyuga. Lo había visto en revistas de empresa y hasta en los noticieros, y definitivamente lucía más alto. No cabía duda de que la televisión engañada, y vaya manera. Sonrió irónicamente.

Neji Hyuga se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. Y de pronto todo cobró sentido. Esa persona que tenía frente a él, era una mujer.

**Capitulo Editado y Corregido.**

Luego de releerla por completo me di cuenta de que tenía muchos errores, muchas palabras repetidas, en fin...sientía que debía hacer algo antes de continuar con la historia.

Es por eso que decidí reescribirla, agregando alguno que otro detalle (Obviamente sin interferir con la trama ni con la historia en general)

Solo corregirla y tratar de hacerla mejor.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2_ El engaño perfecto.

Sasuke conocía a la perfección al sexo opuesto. Sabía de la fragilidad de sus muñecas, y aquella diminuta mano que sostenía en ese momento la delataba por completo. Se dio el lujo de observar sus facciones de cerca. Era realmente parecida al que sería Hyuga, pero sus facciones eran mucho más delicadas.

¿Quién era ella? Y por sobre todo... ¿Por qué quería engañarlo?

-Hmmp... He de aceptar que me plantee mucho tiempo si venir o no- respondió. Se sorprendió a sí mismo el no haber reaccionado quitándole impulsivamente el sombrero y reclamarle el querer verle la cara de imbécil. Le dio la espalda a la muchacha y escuchó un leve suspiro por parte de ella ante lo que creía un engaño perfecto. Sonrió para si mismo, quería ver hasta donde quería llegar quien quiera que estuviera en aquellos exagerados y holgados pantalones.

-Como sabrá, estamos pasando por unos momentos turbios... f-financieramente hablando. - La primera muestra de nerviosismo había llegado. Se le había escapado un pequeño tartamudeo. Sasuke notaba como la mujer se esforzaba por mantener una voz ronca que de nada le servía. A sus oídos sonaba como un pato enfermo.

-Lo sé, es por eso que quiero comprar el estudio-soltó sin anestesia. Y vió como el rostro de aquella persona cambiaba completamente de semblante.

-¿Qué?- soltó sorprendida. Sasuke tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír. Su voz real se le había escapado y ella no se había dado ni cuenta por el asombro.

-Tal como ha oído- respondió sin inmutarse.

-No creo que estemos buscando eso- dijo la mujer volviendo a su falsa voz ronca. Sasuke apretó los puños impulsivamente. Pero respiró profundo. No le gustaba que aquella mujer lo quisiera engañar de una forma tan patética. ¿Estaría enterado Hiashi Hyuga de aquel circo?

Se sentó en un sillón cercano y la observó con más detención. Trató de imaginarse como sería debajo de aquel disfraz.

-¿No tiene calor con ese sombrero? - preguntó de forma irónica y una vez más observó su rostro palidecer ante el susto. Aquella mujer tenía un grave problema para mentir. Sus expresiones no la ayudaban en lo absoluto... ¿A que estaba jugando?

-Emm... no-dijo mientras buscaba desesperada cambiar de tema.

-Me gustaría hablar con su padre acerca del tema. ¿Es posible una reunión con él?- Dijo con voz pausada mientras seguía observando cada articulación de la mujer que en esos momentos volvía a palidecer drásticamente. Sasuke pensó que no tardaría en desplomarse.

-¿Mi padre? El ha sufrido un ataque y no se encuentra del todo bien.- Era un milagro que no le haya salido un solo tartamudeo.

-He leído las noticias- dijo Sasuke esbozando media sonrisa. Notaba como cada vez ella estaba contra las redes. Por su expresión, llegó a la conclusión de que efectivamente Hiashi no estaba enterado de ello- Pero supongo que puede cenar ¿No?

Hinata no supo que responder.

Giró sobre sus talones para darle la espalda a Sasuke y aprovechó para tragar una bocanada de aire. Estaba hiperventilando de los nervios.

Sasuke la observó de espaldas y se recriminó mentalmente el haber pensado por siquiera un segundo que era hombre. Ahora le parecía ridículo. Su espalda y sus hombros eran pequeños a pesar de que llevaba un traje sumamente holgado. No pudo evitar preguntarse de que color tendía el cabello... ¿Corto o largo? ¿Acaso era plana? Negó con la cabeza rápidamente... ¿A que se debía aquel pensamiento?

-Me gustaría cenar con su padre esta noche, y con usted por supuesto- desafió de repente. La muchacha se giró a mirarlo alarmada. Sasuke casi se hecha a reír por su expresión, pero a cambio mantuvo el rostro sereno.

-E-eso es imposible- dijo ella con los nervios a flor de piel. Sasuke pensó que en cualquier momento ella caería desplomada al suelo y le revelaría su estupida verdad. Sus manos temblaban sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-Puedo llamar personalmente a su padre para preguntarle, de echo creo que sería lo mejor- Presionó más el azabache.

-No me refiero a eso... M-mi padre está mal por una discusión conmigo, estamos distanciados y no creo que sea buena idea que yo esté presente en esa cena- dijo la muchacha tratando de mantener la compostura. No podía aparecer frente a su padre vestido como su hermano, él la reconocería al instante y era capaz de matarla por ello.

-Hmm, lamento oír eso, pero... supongo que no hay problema en que yo conozca a su padre ¿No?- Sasuke moría por la curiosidad de saber que había sido de Neji y por que aquella mujer estaba tratando de usurpar su lugar.

-Supongo que si- Respondió la muchacha sin salida- Mi padre lo estará esperando a las 21.

-¿Le dará usted el recado?- preguntó Sasuke mientras que finalmente se levantaba del sillon.

-Le diré a mi hermana que se lo diga- Hinata trataba a toda costa de evitar la mirada de aquel hombre que insistía en mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tiene hermanos?

-Una hermana-

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. La hermana era la intrusa. Ahora solo quedaba saber porque estaba armando aquel circo.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la barbilla y se acercaba a observar por el gran ventanal de aquella maravillosa oficina. Hinata sin embargo no se movía de su posición reclinada sobre la estantería de libros observando expectante los movimientos del Uchiha- Por cierto, hablando de mujeres- una sonrisa perversa se asomó por sus labios- ¿No sabrá donde puedo encontrar alguna esta noche?- No la estaba mirando pero se imaginaba su rostro enrojecido, tal vez por timidez o por furia.

-¿Q-que?- preguntó ella sin entender-

-Ya sabe... hace mucho que no estoy con una- Se giró sobre sus talones para ver su expresión y quedó fascinado con ella-

-N-no se- dijo ella completamente ruborizada.

-¿Acaso no le gustan las mujeres? Ha estado nervioso desde que llegué... ¿Le gustan los hombres tal vez?- Sasuke quería echarse reír a carcajadas. Estaba empezando a divertirse y no de la manera que había pensado en un principio.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza con tanta efusividad que casi se le cae el sombrero. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre preguntara cosas tan intimas? Si Neji hubiera estado en aquel sitio ya le hubiera partido la cara.

-Me gustan las mujeres- Hinata se sintió rara diciendo aquello. Pero estaba salvaguardando la intimidad de su hermano.

-¿Entonces es virgen?- Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a ella sin previo aviso.

-Yo- Hinata no tuvo tiempo de responder. Sasuke se acercó por completo y le tocó la frente.

-Creo que está enfermo, está ardiendo señor Hyuga- Era la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Hinata no pudo evitar tragar saliva. No había reparado en las facciones tan perfectas de aquel hombre. Sus ojos negros y profundos eran como flechas atravesándole el alma. Era como si con aquella mirada Sasuke Uchiha le estuviera leyendo el alma. Las piernas le temblaban, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por quitárselo de encima.

-Estoy bien- Hinata fingió observar su reloj- Señor Uchiha tengo una reunión importante. Le mandaré la dirección de casa y lo estaremos... lo estarán esperando esta noche- se corrijió rápidamente.

Sasuke sonrió divertido- Es una pena que no pueda estar con nosotros esta noche, aunque espero que su hermana sea tan interesante como usted.

Hinata lo miró incrédula. ¿A qué se refería?

Sasuke salió sin decir nada más.

Horas después Hinata estaba muerta de los nervios. Al menos su padre no la bombardeó con preguntas cuando ella le dio el supuesto recado de Neji.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende que Neji haya logrado traer a Uchiha- dijo orgulloso Hiashi Uchiha mientras esperaban en la sala de estar.

Hinata apretaba en sus puños la punta de su vestido con nerviosismo. Solo esperaba que Uchiha no la reconociera.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3 _ Acorralada.

No sabía que ponerse. No sabía cómo tenía que actuar frente a él siendo ella misma. Al menos cuando estaba vestida como su hermano se sentía más segura.

Se puso uno de los pocos vestidos que tenía guardado en el closet. No era de usar vestidos, pero dada la circunstancia no podía aparecerse frente a Sasuke Uchiha con sus habituales faldas y blusas holgadas. Corría el peligro de que la descubriera.

El vestido era simple y sencillo. Era de color crema que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un escote que no mostraba más allá de las clavículas. Aunque los tirantes le parecían demasiado sugestivos, no quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto.

Se dejó el pelo suelto, y un poco de maquillaje. Su misión era parecerse lo menos posible a Neji.

Los nervios la tenían al borde del pánico, cosa que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Ko, que le ofreció una taza de té. Cosa que ella agradeció con una leve reverencia. Su padre al contrario bebía una copa de Whysky. Hinata trató de que no lo hiciera por su estado de salud, pero el hombre en su euforia hizo caso omiso.

Sasuke sin embargo optó por algo mucho más formal. Quería más que nada hacerse al mando de la empresa Hyuga y ¿Por qué no? Comprarla si era posible, por lo que su principal objetivo era ganarse a Hiashi. Llevaba puesto un traje italiano de color negro que aún no se había dado el lujo de estrenar, aunque sin corbata... No eran de su agrado a pesar de llevar coleccionadas más de una docena.

Tocó la puerta de la casa. Y en cierto modo le recordaba a la de sus padres, aunque los predios eran muchísimo más grandes. En cierto modo llegaba a entender ciertos tonos de envidia en las palabras de Fugaku Uchiha.

No tardaron en abrirle la puerta y el primero en recibirlo fue Hiashi, apoyado en un bastón. Era curioso que a pesar de eso, su figura lucía realmente intimidante. Sasuke no pensó que eso podría ser posible, pero tal vez todos los rumores sobre su carácter no eran tan exagerados como pensó al principio.

-Señor Hyuga, es realmente un placer saludarlo- Dijo mientras extendía la mano apenas cruzando la puerta. Sasuke había logrado construir su propio patrimonio, tal vez a una edad muy joven, eso era realmente un mérito muy importante, pero a decir verdad su apellido también había tenido mucho de importante en ello. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que no hubiera logrado ni una mínima parte de su fortuna con otro apellido cualquiera. Pero que el apellido Uchiha tuviera tanta reputación tampoco era mucho menos gracias a su Padre, si no al hombre que tenía frente suyo. Y era por eso que todo su respeto era para aquel hombre.

-¡El placer es realmente mío! Créame que he escuchado mucho sobre usted... pero pase por favor- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano y con un ademan le indicaba que entrara.

Solo cuando el hombre mayor se hizo a un lado, pudo ver la pequeña figura que estaba tras él. Era una mujer diminuta que miraba el suelo sin alzar la mirada en ningún momento. También estaba haciéndose un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Lo siento, no la había visto-dijo Sasuke deteniéndose frente a ella- ¿A quién le debo el gusto?-Dijo mientras se inclinaba tratando de ver mejor su rostro

-¡Hinata por favor! Saluda como corresponde- Dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose a su hija menor- Disculpe a mi hija señor Uchiha... es un tanto torpe.

El rostro se le iluminó a Sasuke. ¿La intrusa? Pensó para sí mismo. Era mucho más pequeña sin toda aquella ropa holgada. Tenía un precioso cabello que le llegaba prácticamente hasta las caderas ¿Cómo pudo guardarlo debajo de aquel sombrero? Aunque a su parecer era demasiado pálida, le gustaban las mujeres con más color en la piel.

Con las palabras de su padre Hinata no tuvo más remedio que levantar la mano y saludar con un corto- Buenas noches-

Una vez que se enderezo Sasuke quedo un tanto descolocado- ¿De verdad era la misma persona que conoció a la mañana? Su rostro era mucho más ¿Bonito? Tal vez la habían maquillado para que se hiciera pasar por su hermano- pensó... Porque sus ojos temerosos y tímidos eran los mismos sin duda. Tenía las manos juntadas, sus dedos índices jugueteaban de manera nerviosa y su voz era como una armonía muy suave.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita- dijo mientras sin previo aviso tomaba su mano ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha y mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos depositaba un beso en su mano. Una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en sus labios luego de lograr lo que quería, sonrojar una vez más a la mujer. Ya no había dudas para Sasuke de que era ella.

No tardaron en pasar al comedor para la cena. Sasuke escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Hiashi, como una enseñanza para su negocio. Por momentos olvidaba que sentada frente a él estaba la mujer que quería engañarlo, aunque seguía desconociendo el motivo. De vez en cuando se detenía a mirarla, aunque ella no apartaba la vista del plato que tenía enfrente ni se inmutaba en pronunciar una palabra.

-Tiene usted una hija preciosa-Comentó de repente el peliazabache, nuevamente quería jugar con las emociones de la muchacha. No podía evitarlo, lo entretenía más que ganar dinero, y eso era mucho. Hinata alzó la mirada sorprendida cuando escuchó aquello.

-Eso dicen, aunque es un poco mojigata. La verdad me hubiese gustado tener dos hijos, como el idiota de tu padre- dijo entre risas el viejo Hyuga. Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Observó como la muchacha volvía a bajar la mirada enseguida. Tal vez tratando de ocultar su disgusto. Pero era una cosa totalmente diferente, Hinata había crecido escuchando los lamentos de su padre hacia ella, a veces solo le daba un golpe de tristeza.

-Es idéntica a su hijo Neji. ¿Son mellizos?- Insistió Sasuke dispuesto a crear pánico en ella. Y lo logró. Porque vio como la muchacha miraba alarmada a su padre, temiendo lo peor.

-No se parecen tanto. Neji es castaño y mucho más alto. A mi parecer son muy diferentes tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero he de admitir que de niños si se parecían bastante- Respondió con naturalidad Hiashi. Sasuke volvió a mirar a la ojiperla de reojo y la vio respirar con dificultad, aunque ella seguía con la mirada fija en su padre. Solo en ese momento se percató en su físico. Sus pechos subían y bajaban de forma acelerada. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella era plana? Sus atributos no estaban mal... nada mal. Y más viendola de aquella forma. Sonrojada, casi sudando y respirando acel...- Negó con la cabeza y apartó rápidamente los ojos de ella. ¿En que estaba pensando?... De verdad necesitaba una mujer pronto. Sus hormonas estaban fuera de lugar.

De repente quiso terminar con el juego. Si seguía viendola de aquella manera iba a perder la compostura.

-Tiene razón. Es que no me fijo mucho en los detalles- se excusó el azabache. Y nuevamente la oyó soltar un suspiro de alivio.

La cena no tuvo mucha más transcendencia y Sasuke no quiso pronunciar que tenía ganas de comprar la corporación Hyuga. No aún. Antes quería ganarse a Hiashi y tener bajo las cuerdas a la hija.

-Estaremos más cómodos en la sala- Dijo el patriarca de los Hyuga una vez que terminaron con el postre y Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo. Quería seguir escuchando sobre las anécdotas por los que pasó el Hyuga para llegar a donde estaba.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata esperaron a que el Patriarca de los Hyuga se adelantara a su ritmo por respeto.

Hinata trataba de seguir de cerca a su padre por si se le ofrecía cualquier ayuda. Pero una mano la detuvo sorpresivamente. Casi se traga la lengua cuando al girar su rostro casi choca con el de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué se inclinaba tanto? Era como si aquel hombre se esmerara realmente por incomodarla.

Sasuke sonrió de lado cuando la pequeña nariz de la Hyuga casi choca con la de él. Ella volvía a sonrojarse, cosa que casi empezaba a disfrutar.

-Creo que deberíamos guardar en secreto lo de tu hermano... al menos por un tiempo- Dijo el azabache en voz baja.

Hinata solo pudo mirarlo sin entender nada. ¿Acaso la había descubierto? -Trató de zafarse. Pero esta vez Sasuke la tomo de ambos brazos y la acercó más a su rostro.

-Si tu padre se entera de que Neji es Gay, su salud podría deteriorarse- Realmente Sasuke no sabía cómo aguantar la risa ante lo que eran las expresiones faciales de la Hyuga. Le costaba constantemente mantener la serenidad.

-Mi hermano no es gay- respondió la muchacha. Su voz aunque sonaba segura, estaba llena de nerviosismo.

-Yo no diría lo mismo. Casi se me insinúa esta mañana cuando lo conocí. Aunque yo le deje claro que me gustan las mujeres. Creo que por eso se enojó y no nos honra con su presencia esta noche- Hinata muy pocas veces se indignaba, nunca reaccionaba y nunca insultaba. Pero sus puños se apretaron instintivamente al oír aquella semejante mentira. Ella estaba allí, y solo ella sabía que todo lo que decía aquel hombre era mentira. Si llegaba a asegurar lo contrario Sasuke Uchiha la reconocería

-T-tal vez lo malentendió- susurró la ojiperla. Hinata no podía decir nada más. Nunca había estado tan acorralada. Nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca. Nunca la habían provocado tanto y casi nunca había estado tan nerviosa como en aquel momento. ¿Qué podría hacer aparte de seguirle el juego a aquel perverso hombre?

Sasuke por otra parte, aunque con todas sus fuerzas quería seguir jugando con ella. No podía. Estar tan cerca de aquella mujer lo trastornaba de cierto modo. Lo atraía de manera extraña. Su rostro insípido sin color alguno, a veces le parecía hipnótico. Sus labios sin pintar a veces le eran color rosa o incluso rojo. Y no podía apartar la vista de su figura, a pesar de estar cubierto por aquel horrible vestido.

-Mañana volveré a invitarlo a una noche de hombres, si vuelve a negarse, daré por hecho lo que le digo- dijo Sasuke.

Hinata no entendía que aquello era una amenaza, ni que la iba a llevar directamente a la boca del lobo. Por lo que iba a aceptar cualquier cosa que le propusiera Sasuke Uchiha, sin saber que era una trampa.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4_ Mentiras a la luz.

Hinata no sabía exactamente de qué iba a tratar la supuesta noche de hombres del que había hablado Sasuke Uchiha la noche anterior. Pero como era de esperarse, los nervios la tenían al borde de la locura. Salió temprano a la mañana rumbo a la empresa. Tenía que llegar temprano para que Ino una vez más la ayudara a 'disfrazarse' de su hermano.

De cierta manera estaba muy agradecida con la rubia por la ayuda que le había brindado, pero por otro lado le hubiera encantado que no lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera encantado que Shikamaru la haya persuadido de desistir a su idea. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás a sus actos.

En cuanto llegó, no tardó mucho en encontrar a su ahora aliada Ino Yamanaka. Tenía una bolsa gigante colgando de su mano izquierda. Con la otra la saludo discretamente. En sus ojos se veía el cansancio, y no era para menos. Había aceptado venir dos horas antes de su horario para ayudarla.

—¡Buenos Días Hinata! ¿Cómo ha ido? — Ino era de esas personas que tomaban confianza enseguida. Cosa que Hinata agradecía ya que le era mucho más fácil seguir el plan con su actitud.

— C-Creo que bien... Bueno, estoy nerviosa de lo que pueda pasar, pero es que no podía volver a negarme— contesto la muchacha mientras caminaba a la par con la rubia hasta el lavabo de chicas.

— Y que lo digas- Ino se echó a bostezar y se frotó los ojos somnolienta — No puedes actuar de forma negativa. Trata de que el señor Uchiha no se disguste contigo. Síguele el juego.

— Es que tengo miedo de que me descubra. Sería la ruina de mi familia — Hinata negó con la cabeza imaginándose a su padre enterado de todo-

— No solo de tu familia — le recordó Ino.

Una vez que Hinata volvía a los pantalones de Neji Hyuga. Ino volvió a ayudarla con el maquillaje y volvieron a 'vendarle' los pechos para aplanarlos y que no sobresalieran por sobre el traje. El día anterior había sido una tortura para la ojiplata ya que le costaba respirar con ello puesto. Además del sofocante sombrero para ocultar su larga cabellera.

A pesar de que todos los trabajadores de la empresa estaban enterados de lo que ocurría Hinata no pudo evitar ser incomodada con cientos de miradas curiosas e incluso reprochantes.

Shikamaru por otro lado casi ni le dirigía la palabra ya que no estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo en que Hinata se expusiera de aquella manera.

Sasuke Uchiha llegó casi al medio día.

— La cena con su padre y su hermana ha sido de verdad, muy satisfactoria—Dijo una vez que ambos estuvieran una vez más en la oficina de Neji.

—De verdad —Fingió sorpresa Hinata con su voz fingidamente ronca —Es un alivio que le haya caído bien a mi padre.

Sasuke la miraba con otros ojos. Ahora que sabía quién era ella, le urgía más saber por qué había hecho todo aquello. Ella lucía más segura que el día anterior. Tal vez el hecho de que Sasuke no mostrara dudas sobre su identidad, la haya llevado a ganar más confianza.

—Y no solo a su padre —Sasuke sonrió de forma perversa —Creo que le gusté a su hermana.

Hinata se sonrojó a tal punto que tuvo que voltear hacia otro lado. Aquello era una infame mentira.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó tratando de mantener el tono de voz y no pasar a los tartamudeos — Mi hermana no es de los que le gustan los hombres solo por apariencia —Trató de defenderse.

—Eso es lo que usted piensa. Tal vez su hermana sea totalmente diferente. Anoche prácticamente no me dejaba en paz — Sasuke quería echarse a reír por las expresiones de la muchacha. Luchaba contra ellas. Fruncía el entrecejo de manera extraña. Sasuke apostaba lo que fuera de que pocas veces la habían descolocado tanto.

Para ese momento Hinata estaba tan sonrojada y no sabía si era por vergüenza ¿o furia? Ella no era de las personas que se enfadaban con facilidad. Es más, prácticamente nunca se había enojado con alguien.

—Tal vez solo fue su imaginación —Dijo con dificultad. Al estar tan sonrojada, le costaba respirar, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Tomó un sorbo de agua que tenía al frente.

—Pero no se preocupe Hyuga —Sasuke la miró con seriedad —Ella no es en lo absoluto mi tipo.

—Usted tampoco es mi tipo —Pensó la muchacha de ojos perla, pero solo pudo sonreír de manera hipócrita —¿Qué se pensaba aquel hombre? Si ni siquiera la conocía, además de que era un mentiroso descarado. Era arrogante, egocéntrico y un completo patán. Definitivamente estaba muy lejos de gustarle siquiera.

—Me alegra saberlo —Concluyó —En fin ¿se ha planteado unirse a Hyunday?

Sasuke gruñó de manera desagradable.

—Creo haberle dicho ayer que mi intención es comprar esta empresa. No unirme a ella.

—Eso es imposible —Contestó tajante Hinata — Esta empresa puede que esté pasando por una mala racha, pero es patrimonio de mi familia.

—Pero su padre no está en condiciones de seguir frente a ella —bramó el ojiplata.

—Pero esta mi hermano — Contestó alterada la muchacha. Para luego caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Hermano? —

—Quiero decir, que estamos mi hermana y yo — se retractó. Sus manos empezaron temblar. Y tuvo que levantarse del sillón para tratar de apaciguar su repentina ansiedad.

—Hyunday es una empresa legendaria. ¿Se creen capaces de poder seguir manteniendo la franquicia? — Sasuke de verdad no quería discutir aquel tema con ella, pero lo estaba empezando a fastidiar. Llegado el momento, él convencería a Hiashi Hyuga de aquello.

Hinata solo apretó los labios. No sabía la respuesta. Estaba segura de que su hermano era más que capaz de mantener e incluso sobrellevar la empresa a otro nivel. Pero ¿Y si él no volvía? ¿Y si su padre no se recuperara del todo?

—Dejaré pasar el tiempo para empezar a negociar con su padre — Sasuke no quería seguir hablando de ello.

—¿V-va a quedarse más tiempo? —Preguntó Hinata un tanto asustada.

—Está claro ¿No? —contestó el pelinegro mientras sonreía de manera perversa. Sabía que aquello la fastidiaría. Pero más fastidiado estaba él, ¿Por qué seguía queriendo engañarlo? De igual manera, su plan para descubrirla, apenas empezaba.

—¿Quiere salir conmigo esta noche, Hyuga? —Soltó de repente. Hinata estaba preparada para esa pregunta —Una noche de hombres. Ya sabe, no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad, y a pesar de tener reputación de solitario, la verdad es que no me gusta estar solo.

—Por supuesto —Contestó la chica. Estaba segura de sí misma —Había practicado su comportamiento, su vocalización, e incluso su forma de caminar. ¿Una noche de hombres? También estaba listo para aquello. Según lo que le había contado Ino, una noche de hombres consistía en ir a beber hasta el cansancio, ligarse a una mujer y acostarse con ella. Al principio no sabía qué haría ella en una situación así, pero Ino había tenido una idea brillante.

Fingiría beber y estar en estado etílico mientras que Sasuke Uchiha, obviamente bebería y no se daría cuenta de nada.

Fingiría estar conquistando a alguna mujer y si la mujer X se diera cuenta de que ella era una mujer, le pagaría por seguirle el juego.

Según Ino, con lo guapo que era el Uchiha, no tardaría en ligarse a una mujer y listo. Ella volvería a casa y Sasuke Uchiha tendría su tan solicitada noche de hombres.

Sasuke se vio sorprendido por la rápida y segura respuesta de la muchacha.

—Me alegra escuchar eso — El moreno sonrió de medio lado — ¿Quiere la dirección? ¿O prefiere que vayamos juntos?

Hinata tragó saliva. No había pensado en aquello. Ella no sabía conducir. No tenía coche. Alguien como Neji Hyuga, sería ridículo que no tuviera uno.

—Emm, hace poco estuve involucrado en un accidente y me han inhabilitado la licencia temporalmente —Cada vez Hinata se sorprendía a sí misma. ¿Cómo se le ocurrían tantas mentiras? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en una mentirosa habitual?

—¿Entonces paso por usted? ¿En qué hotel se hospeda?

—¿Hotel? —preguntó extrañada la muchacha.

—¿No había dicho que estaba temporalmente fuera de casa por la pelea con su padre? —Constantemente Sasuke se guardaba sus sonrisas burlonas. Le costaba no reírse de sus cientos de fallos.

—¡Oh! —Se había olvidado por completo de ello —Es que, umm, ¡Me estoy quedando en la casa de una amiga...amigo!

—Genial... ¿Cuál es la dirección de su amigo? —

—Se lo pasaré por mensaje de texto — En aquel momento no se le ocurría ninguna dirección.

Sasuke se levantó de su sillón —Perfecto, entonces ya le diré a qué hora nos veremos allí.

La hora a la que lo había citado el Uchiha era ridículamente tarde. Pero Gracias a ello no tuvo que inventarse nada a su padre. Solo tuvo que esperar a que se durmiera y salió a casa de Ino para que la ayudara a vestirse nuevamente. Eso la hizo pensar en lo que haría todo el tiempo que el Uchiha estuviera en Japón. ¿Tendría que vestirse todos los días como su hermano? Si era así, debía aprender a hacerlo ella sola. Ya que no quería causarle más molestias a la rubia. Una vez que volviera Neji, lo convencería de aumentarle el sueldo.

—¡Suerte Hina-chan! No olvides mantener la compostura y ni se te ocurra beber. Aprovecha cuando puedas y desastre de todo lo que te dé el señor Uchiha. Si llegas a emborracharte, estaríamos todos perdidos —Aconsejó la rubia una vez que llegó la hora.

—No te preocupes... Daré mi mejor esfuerzo —Garantizó la Hyuga.

Al salir vio aparcado a unos metros él.

Sasuke no era de los que se desplazaban mucho tiempo en taxi por lo que un día después de llegar había decidido adquirir temporalmente un Porshe color negro mate. Comprarlo le parecía exagerado ya que tampoco quería quedarse mucho tiempo.

Hinata se subió al ver que era él.

—¿Listo Hyuga? —Preguntó el moreno una vez que la muchacha estuvo dentro del coche.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Traje y sombrero para una salida nocturna ¿No le parece exagerado? - Comento Sasuke observando su vestimenta.

—Es que no tengo mucha ropa de salir, además de que me siento cómodo con esto —Se excusó. ¿Cómo se supone que debía haberse vestido?

La respuesta le llegó una vez que llegaron a su destino, y ambos bajaron del coche. Vió cómo estaba vestido su acompañante.

Sasuke lucía unos pantalones vaqueros pitillo de color negro oscuro, una cazadora del mismo color y debajo una camiseta gris ceniza. Calzaba unos botines chelsea del mismo color de vaqueros y cazadora.

Hinata suspiró derrotada. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta en no averiguar mejor una vestimenta casual?

Estaba tan ensimismada con la vestimenta del Uchiha que no había reparado en donde estaban. No conocía en lo absoluto aquel sitio, pero ni de lejos parecía Tokio. El viaje no le había parecido tan largo como para salir de la ciudad.

Luego de que bajaron del coche, entraron a un callejón oscuro y estrecho. Las únicas iluminaciones del lugar eran de letreros color rojo intenso.

—¿Seguimos en Tokio? —Preguntó mientras seguía de cerca al peliazabache.

—Estamos en Shinjuku —Respondió Sasuke mientras sonreía victorioso. Cosa que Hinata no vió ya que estaba detrás de él tratando de seguirle el ritmo de los pasos.

—¿Shinjuku? —Su tono dejaba entrever su ignorancia sobre aquel lugar.

—No me diga que no conocía el lugar... es muy famoso ¿sabe? Sobre todo, para hombres.

Hinata reparó en uno de los letreros — 'Sex Paradise' — Su rostro cambio de semblante completamente — ¿Un burdel?

Quiso girarse y echarse a correr. Pero por inercia seguía caminando detrás del Uchiha.

Una vez que entraron al sitio Hinata observaba por doquier, mujeres con muy poca ropa sirviendo bebidas, y otras haciendo acrobacias dejando muy poco a la imaginación. El olor del sitio era muy intenso, alcohol, tabaco entre otras cosas que no sabía de qué provenía.

Seguía caminando mientras observaba todo sin pronunciar siquiera una palabra. Gente borracha mientras metían dinero en la ropa interior de las camareras y bailarinas.

Sasuke por otro lado empezaba a disgustarse. Odiaba todo tipo de lugares que eran muy concurridos. Aquel lugar era de verdad desagradable, pero estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final con tal de que aquella mujer confesara todo de una vez.

Se giró a mirarla. Ella miraba para todos los sitios, expectante, curiosa, asustada. Arrugaba la nariz constantemente. ¿Hasta dónde iban a llegar?

Se detuvo a hablar con el que parecía uno de los encargados. Hinata observó como Sasuke parecía indicarle algunas cosas y luego el hombre los guio hasta un pasillo en donde parecían haber habitaciones. Se preguntaba temerosa que pasaría con ella. ¿Iban a encerrarla en una habitación con una prostituta? ¿Y si la mujer contara a todo el mundo que era una mujer? Ino no había mencionado nada de eso.

— Esta es vuestra sala —dijo el hombre que los guiaba.

¿Sala? ¿Qué sala? Se preguntaba la muchacha mientras solo observaba la puerta roja que les indicaba aquel hombre.

Les abrió la puerta y Sasuke entró sin vacilar, Hinata seguía solo observando. Ya no se creía capaz de seguir. Las manos le sudaban por los nervios.

—Apresúrate Hyuga ¿o te quedarás en el pasillo toda la noche?

Hinata entró lentamente. Para su alivio era una sala tipo living. Había un largo sofá color blanco en el medio, ante lo que parecía un ventanal oscuro. En frente del sofá había también una mesa de cristal color negro oscuro. Era prácticamente una sala normal. Tal vez aquello no era del todo un burdel pensó. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y pronto un camarero les trajo una botella de Champagne.

—No hemos pedido esto — Comentó la muchacha.

—Supongo que entra en el servicio —Respondió Sasuke fastidiado. Estaba seguro de que ella confesaría todo antes de animarse a entrar a aquella sala. ¿Era posible que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación? Llenó su copa y la de Hinata con el contenido de la botella.

—¿Qué tipo de bar es este? Por un momento pensé que era un prostíbulo —Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa que Sasuke adoró. Acababa de responderle la inquietud. Ella era incluso más ingenua de lo que él pensaba y eso lo estaba entusiasmando más de lo que pensaba. Su estado de humor cambió absolutamente.

—Lo es — Afirmó el Uchiha mientras observaba su rostro palidecer.

—¿Qu —Iba a preguntar que hacían en un sitio así. Pero de repente lo que en un principio le parecía un ventanal oscuro se alumbró. En realidad, había una pequeña habitación detrás del cristal.

—Sabes, he notado que eres un tanto inexperto con las mujeres. Por eso quería conocer este lugar contigo —Dijo Sasuke mientras le extendía la copa que anteriormente había llenado.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —Preguntó la muchacha un tanto alarmada —No soy inexperto, y-yo, he estado con muchas personas — Trató de sonar convincente y segura pero las palabras se le atoraban.

—¿De verdad? Hubiera jurado que ni siquiera habías besado a alguien. Luces de verdad inocente —Sasuke no apartaba la vista de ella, mientras ella seguía observando lo que había detrás del cristal.

La habitación era realmente rara. Lucía como un consultorio de hospital. Había un escritorio, una camilla. Era ridículo.

—Luces asustado Hyuga. No te preocupes. Solo veremos un Show. Nadie, te obligará a hacer nada que no quieras —Sasuke sonreía triunfante. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que ella no aguantaría mucho tiempo — Eso sí. Si luego decides entrar en el show, es tu problema.

Hinata tragó saliva una vez que dos individuos entraran en aquella habitación. Una mujer vestida de enfermera y un hombre mayor con una bata de enfermo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Empezaba a entender. Normalmente los que veían ese tipo de shows eran hombres mayores con mucho dinero. Ese show estaba montado para ellos.

Pero por otro lado Hinata no entendía nada. La mujer tenía una vestimenta muy provocativa. Con los senos prácticamente al aire y el vestido no llegaba a cubrirle en su totalidad la parte trasera del cuerpo. El hombre, por el contrario, llevaba puesto una bata muy holgada. El Show empezaba con el hombre tumbado en la camilla fingiendo malestar y la mujer empezaba a chequearlo.

Las cosas empezaron a disgustarle cuando prácticamente el hombre la tumbó sobre la camilla y empezaba a pasarle la mano por todo el cuerpo, mientras prácticamente le arrancaba la ropa dejándole los senos completamente expuestos.

El hombre se posicionó detrás de ella y empezó a apretarle los pechos con dureza, la mujer empezó a gritar.

—La está lastimando — Dijo la muchacha mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano angustiada.

—La está acariciando — Aclaró el Uchiha, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Toda su atención estaba sobre ella. Sobre sus expresiones —¿Acaso nunca habías visto pornografía?

La muchacha se giró a mirarlo completamente sonrojada. Sasuke supo entonces la respuesta.

—Veo que no —Hinata apartó la vista de él, pero él seguía mirándola expectante. Sabía que no tardaría en rendirse —Esta parte apenas es una introducción de lo que van a mostrarnos, verás... Para muchos hombres las caricias salvajes son excitantes, aunque veo que para ti no lo es —Hinata simplemente seguía mirando la escena.

El hombre acabó por desvestirla completamente. Arrancando lo que quedaba del disfraz de la mujer. Ella estaba totalmente desnuda frente a aquel hombre y frente a ellos.

—¿Ellos saben que estamos viéndolos? —Preguntó casi sin pensarlo. Era su curiosidad la que preguntaba. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no tuviera pudor en mostrarse así?

—Por supuesto, como te dije anteriormente. Es un show para nosotros —Sasuke sabía lo que estaba pasando, la curiosidad del principiante no fallaba ni en una mente tan inocente como la de ella. Pero sabía también lo que estaba lo que estaba cerca.

Su semblante curioso cambió drásticamente cuando el hombre mayor se quitó la bata también, quedando completamente desnudo. El hombre era mucho más mayor que la mujer que lo acompañaba. Las arrugas ya eran muy notorias en su piel al punto de que prácticamente colgaban. Y ni que hablar de su miembro viril.

La mujer empezó a masajearlo frente a sus ojos. Una escena repugnante de por sí, hasta para Sasuke. Hinata no daba crédito a lo que veía. De repente se sentía muy incómoda al punto de no poder mantenerse sentada.

—Oh no — Dijo mientras observaba como ella se arrodillaba frente al hombre y se metía el miembro en la boca —No,eso es —murmuró tan asqueada y horrorizada que no podía articular palabra por lo revuelto que sentía el estómago. Apretó desesperada su propia garganta y Sasuke supo que se estaba imaginando el miembro de aquel hombre en la boca.

En un simple y pequeño descuido. Hinata ya había cruzado la sala saliendo disparada no sin antes dar un portazo.

—¡Hyuga! —la llamó inútilmente. Dio un último vistazo a la escena erótica y se reprochó internamente haberla arrastrado a aquel punto. Salió tras de ella y por todo el trayecto que corrió para salir del pub al callejón, se preguntó como unas piernas tan cortas correrían tan rápido.

La vió corriendo torpemente por el callejón y apresuró el paso hacia ella. Esta vez furioso.

—¡Hey tú! — Dijo mientras prácticamente la tomaba del brazo y la aplastaba contra el muro con más rabia de lo que quiso —¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes verme la cara de estúpido? —Reprochó mientras le arrancaba el sombrero abruptamente.

*NOTAS DE LA AUTORA*

Chicas, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. La verdad es que estoy tratando de mejorar con la narración y los diálogos. Es por eso que me he tardado más en publicar este capítulo.

La verdad es que sigo sin entender cómo responder a los comentarios:

Muchas gracias a:

Shabaath

PrincessMico

DAngel... Thank You so much for your support and beautiful reviews.

Uchiha Yumiko Chan

Rcr

Hina Chan

Por cierto: En la descripción ya he advertido de las fuertes escenas que tendrá este fanfic. Pero por si acaso, no lo habían leído por favor abstenerse a los comentarios desagradables y si no els gusta por favor. Pasen de largo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5 _ A merced**.

Hinata lo miró con pánico. Su larga cabellera cayó pesadamente sobre sus hombros y tragó saliva con dificultad. Sasuke Uchiha la miraba con enojo, la había descubierto y ahora todo estaba mal. No supo que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente helado contra aquel muro del callejón.

—Espero una respuesta — dijo el moreno con un tono de voz que se oía tan filoso como una espada. O eso sentía ella.

Hinata salió del estado de shock en la que se encontraba y trató de responderle, pero de sus labios solo salían torpes e indescifrables tartamudeos.

El Uchiha soltó una risa sarcástica. —¿Toda tu familia se puso de acuerdo para burlarse de mí? Cuéntame — Dijo mientras comenzaba a pegar su rostro al de la muchacha que ahora lo miraba más desconcertada. Sasuke sabía que ni Hiashi ni Neji sabrían en lo que estaba metida aquella muchacha, lo que decía era solo para obligarla a hablar.

—¡No! — Sus labios empezaron a temblar y de la nada, y para sorpresa del Uchiha, finas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos— Esto se me salió de las manos, todo es culpa mía. Pero nunca fue para burlarme de usted. Nunca haría algo así— Sus aguados y perlados ojos lo miraban sin siquiera parpadear. Sasuke sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero ahora lo desconcertaba sus lágrimas ¿Por qué lloraba?

— Entonces cuéntame los motivos... de verdad me gustaría saber la razón que tendría una señorita de su clase para vestirse como hombre y pretender engañarme — Sasuke estaba tan cerca de ella que prácticamente podía oír lo acelerado que tenía el pulso.

—Y-yo... es que —

Sasuke la agarró del brazo y empezó a caminar. Hinata lo siguió sin comprender.

—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en este callejón. Llamaríamos mucho la atención ya que es raro que una mujer que no sea prostituta ronde por aquí a estas horas — Decía mientras seguía caminando hacia el auto.

Solo en ese entonces Hinata recordó todo lo que había visto en aquel sitio y una vez más tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Llegaron al auto en absoluto silencio.

—Iremos a algún lugar donde me puedas contar mejor como fue que llegamos hasta aquí — Dijo el Uchiha mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto. La ojiperla no emitió sonido alguno. Por lo menos las lágrimas habían cesado.

Sasuke condujo corto tiempo hasta un bar cercano. Entraron al sitio que estaba más o menos vacío a excepción de dos o tres borrachos de turno que prácticamente estaban más dormidos que consientes.

Hinata se sentía entrando a aquel sitio como si estuviera entrando a una corte donde un Juez la condenaría por sus absurdas mentiras... Donde pagaría el ser tan tonta y estúpida. Sasuke se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el camino de vuelta. Su rostro serio e inmutable la ponía nerviosa, pero en el fondo agradecía que ya no estuviera tan furioso como hacía algunos minutos.

Sentía las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, aquello se debía a todo el maquillaje que le había puesto Ino para simular las facciones masculinas.

—Ino — Pensó, nuevamente quiso volver a llorar. Ella se había esforzado tanto para ayudarla y para nada había servido. Shikamaru tenía razón después de todo.

Sasuke fue a pedir algo de tomar a la barra y Hinata aprovechó para ir al lavabo a limpiarse el rostro. Una vez que se quitó todo rastro de pintura y se miró al espejo se sintió el ser más patético. Su rostro pálido, aquel estúpido traje color marrón, y su larga cabellera más despeinada de lo habitual a causa del sombrero que había estado cubriéndolo. Trató inútilmente de peinarlo antes de salir a recibir su condena.

Cuando salió vio inmediatamente a Sasuke. Se encontraba en un rincón bebiendo lo que parecía ser Whisky, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a su nerviosismo, ya que le recordaba a su padre.

Se sentó frente a él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo mirarle al rostro sin volver a romper en llanto y rogar que por favor no contara nada a su padre.

—Vaya, olvidaba el rostro tan angelical que se encontraba bajo aquel circo — Dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente. Su voz tan áspera y frío hacía que Hinata sintiera escalofríos

—L-lo siento — Susurró lo suficiente para que la escuchara el pelinegro.

— De verdad estoy esperando escuchar tu excusa — Respondió el Uchiha malhumorado. No quería seguir más con el tema — Puedes beber si necesitas coraje — Indicó mostrándole el vaso con hielo y Whisky que se encontraba frente a ella.

—No bebo —Respondió ella. Seguía sin mirarlo. Le daba pánico mirarlo.

—Bien, te escucho entonces — Sasuke mantenía clavada su mirada en ella —¿Acaso no te han enseñado que es de mala educación no mirar cuando te hablan?

Hinata se dignó por fin a mirarlo. Pero el problema ahora estaba en que perdía el autocontrol. No era capaz de estar bajo su mirada tan penetrante y fría. Le recordaba tanto a su padre.

—Y-yo nunca quise engañarte ni burlar me y-yo de verdad no quería —Empezó a hablar en medio de tartamudeos.

—Esa parte ya lo dijiste en el callejón... Cuéntame los motivos, la razón por la que por un segundo creíste que podrías verme la cara de estúpido. La verdad es que no creo que tu padre haya colaborado contigo, pero ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Era parte de alguna broma de mal gusto acaso? —Sasuke abandonó su pose serena para acercar su cuerpo a la mesa que la dividía a ella de él.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ni mi padre ni mi hermano saben nada de esto... Y-yo...simplemente no sabía que hacer — Dijo afligida. Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, pero respiró profundo para apaciguar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—¿No sabías que hacer respecto a qué? ¿Querías llamar mi atención y no sabías cómo?

—¡No! —Dijo negando frenéticamente —Yo no tenía intención de eso.

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi padre y Neji tuvieron una terrible discusión hace un mes. Y desde ese entonces, mi hermano se fue y no he vuelto a saber nada de él.

— ¿Y eso te convirtió en una mentirosa compulsiva? — Preguntó sarcásticamente el pelinegro interrumpiéndola repentinamente.

—No, mi papá tuvo un ataque que lo dejó muy delicado de salud... Neji desapareció y yo no he podido contactar con el — A Hinata se le quebró la voz cuando recordó a Neji... aún no entendía cómo podía haberse ido tanto tiempo sin siquiera llamar a preguntarle cómo estaba — Con lo mal que está mi padre, no he tenido el coraje de decirle que Neji se fue, es por eso que he estado tomando su puesto en la empresa hasta que llegó usted... y no sabía qué hacer. No quería que se fuera de Japón sin concretar lo que mi hermano había empezado.

—¿Y por eso se te ocurrió la estúpida idea de menear tus caderas frente a mis narices vestida de hombre? —Sasuke parecía realmente desconcertado ante aquella estúpida excusa... pero sabía que ella no mentía. ¿De verdad era tan ingenua como para pensar que no sospecharía?

—¿Lo supo desde el principio? —Preguntó con curiosidad Hinata

— Por supuesto... Tus muñecas, tus caderas, tus facciones... Tus pechos, todo te delataba.

Hinata se ruborizó y bajó la mirada al instante.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? —Preguntó susurrando.

—¿Y perderme toda la diversión de verte intentar aparentar ser un hombre? —Sasuke soltó una carcajada sarcástica — La verdad es que, al principio, tenía ganas de mandarte al infierno, pero me entretenía ver cómo te esforzabas. La idea de conocer luego a tu 'hermana' a tu padre, tu nerviosismo cada vez que te veías en apuros... me resultaba realmente entretenido. Pensaba que con el burdel terminarías confesándolo todo, pero, no. Eres más testaruda de lo que pensé. Cosa que me molestó. No soy del tipo de hombres que llevan a señoritas como tú a un burdel ¿Qué pensará tu padre cuando lo sepa?

—¡Por favor no se lo diga! — Suplicó ella aterrada.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu cómplice? —Preguntó fingiendo indignación.

*

Hinata se despertó al día siguiente como si un tren la hubiera arrollado. Se sentía fatal… el nudo de su garganta no había desaparecido y casi no había dormido nada…Miro el reloj que indicaba 8:15 de la mañana. Había dormido exactamente 2 horas.

Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo solo para comprobar lo horrible que se veía. Los ojos hinchados por haber llorado hasta dormir, las ojeras, la preocupación, el estrés. Todo la tenía hecha un mar de despojo.

Entro a ducharse con el agua más fría que pudo aguantar, las temperaturas en aquella época del año ya bajaban considerablemente debido a que faltaba poco o nada para que estuvieran en invierno, pero igual necesitaba el agua helada. Sus tensos músculos se lo agradecían.

Su larga cabellera estaba llena de nudos por no haberla cepillado la noche anterior. Realmente estaba hecha un desastre.

Cuando por fin terminó de limpiar y desenredar su cabello salió y se vistió. No se tardo mucho eligiendo su atuendo. Una falda color gris tan larga que le llegaba prácticamente hasta las pantorrillas, y una blusa holgada color rosa pastel.

Salió a desayunar con el ánimo por los suelos, sabía que Sasuke Uchiha no tardaría mucho en presentarse para contarle todo a su padre. Por mucho que intento persuadirlo no logró nada. Solo su risa incrédula y burlona. Por una parte estaba tan enojada con el pero por otro lado ella sabía más que nadie que tenía buenas razones para no querer ayudarla. Ella lo había engañado.

Se estremeció solo pensando en lo furioso que estaría su padre. No solo había engañado a un posible socio importante de la empresa si no que también había echado a perder lo que podría haber sido la salvación de todos los problemas financieros que tenían. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa. Quería morir.

—¿Esta bien señorita? —preguntó Ko, quien llegaba frente a ella con su desayuno listo. Hinata quiso dedicarle una sonrisa que solo llegó a mueca.

—Sasuke Uchiha sabe que me he hecho pasar por Nisaan—susurró abatida.

Ko palideció. Eso no era nada bueno. Solo atraería más tristeza para ella. Quiso consolar a la muchacha pero no supo que decirle.

Simplemente fue a prepararle un café como le gustaba, dulce y con leche.

Hinata no probó ni los huevos revueltos ni el pan tostado que le había preparado Ko, nunca desperdiciada nada de lo que él le hacía pero aquella vez de verdad estaba desanimada. Cuando Ko, posó una taza humeante de café con leche frente a ella, las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas y se lanzó a abrazar al hombre que tenía frente suyo.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? Odio tanto a Neji-Nissan. Lo necesito tanto ahora mismo y el no está…Lo odio— Sollozó mientras hundía el rostro en el cuello de su viejo mayordomo. Ko le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se comportaba como una niña chiquita con el. Una vez que creció se había vuelto tan distante por órdenes de su padre. '_No puedes tener tantas confianzas con el personal'_ le repetía constantemente. Hasta que ella un día por fin, dejó de ser tan apegada a el. Pero lo quería, lo quería tanto como quería a su hermano. Bueno, en ese preciso momento quería un poco más a Ko.

—Uhumm—El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los alertó a separarse rápidamente. Para sorpresa y desgracia de Hinata era la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento—¡Buenos días! Lamento tanto interrumpir tan rara escena—dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba asiento donde anteriormente había estado sentada Hinata.

La ojiperla palideció. Ko se retiró.

—¿Viene a ver mi padre? —pregunto temerosa mientras tomaba asiento al lado, sin apartar la vista de él .

—¿A quién más? — Respondió este sin siquiera mirarla. SASUKE tomo la taza de café que había hecho Ko para ella y bebió un sorbo. Para luego asquearse inmediatamente.

—¿Qué carajo es esta mierda? —dijo mientras hacía muecas. Hinata pensó en lo grosero que era.

—Es café y era mío— dijo arrancándoselo de las manos cosa que sorprendió al Moreno.

—¿A eso le llamas café? Eso es leche con azúcar… el café debe ser amargo y caliente… no esa porquería.

Hinata chasqueo la lengua indignada.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero? Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito y a mi me gusta así—dijo mientras bebía un sorbo. Estaba dulce, suave y espumoso. Exactamente como le gustaba. Ko la conocía tan bien. Se relamió los labios notando que había quedado un poco de espuma sobre ellos.

Cosa que para Sasuke no pasó desapercibido. Se maldijo internamente por los sucios pensamientos. Y una vez más pensó que necesitaba urgentemente tomar a alguna mujer. Miro a Hinata de arriba abajo. Si, definitivamente. Por que si aquella mujer lograba excitarlo estaba realmente enfermo.

Ko entró una vez más a la sala solo para avisar al peliazabache de que Hiashi ya estaba listo para recibirlo.

Hinata con el tema del café había olvidado por completo el motivo de la visita del ojinegro. Se levantó tan rápido que las piernas le fallaron y casi pierde el equilibrio de no ser por el Uchiha que la sujetó al instante.

—Serás torpe—recriminó mientras la soltaba tan rápido como pudo. Al chocar con él pudo sentir como sus pechos chocaban con su torso, y por eso la había soltado con tanta urgencia.. no podía permitirse fantasear con aquella ridícula mujer.

Hinata sin embargo volvió a agarrarlo. —Por favor al menos hágalo con cuidado—Suplicó ella mientras lo miraba de forma suplicante.

—¿Hacer… que? — Se sintió como un verdadero imbécil… obviamente ella estaba hablando de la plática con su padre… pero su excitación lo llevaba a pensar otras cosas.

Se zafó del agarre de la muchacha antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más y Salió en dirección al despacho de Hiashi dirigido por Ko. Verdaderamente se sentía un estúpido.

*

Hinata sentía el rostro arder cuando pasaban las horas y ni Sasuke, ni su padre salían del despacho. Pensó que si su padre no estaba dando gritos aterradores contra ella era porque aún no sabía nada.

Paseaba de un lado para el otro frente a la puerta. Mientras se mordía las uñas y todo tipo de pensamientos cruzaba su mente.

¿De qué hablarían tanto?

Como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos la puerta del despacho se abrió, un sonriente Sasuke Uchiha salía del sitio.

—Señorita— dijo en tono burlón. —Justo iba a buscarla a usted.

¿Desde cuándo era tan educado con ella? —pensó —¿Y desde cuando sonreía así?

Hinata palideció.

Se acercó a él —¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —Preguntó aterrada.

Sasuke sonrió de manera perversa.

—Muy bien, por supuesto— El tono burlón que usaba, no le gustaba nada a la ojiperla. Frunció los labios angustiada. Sabía que él estaba jugando con ella. De hecho quiere hablar contigo. Pasa— dijo indicándole la puerta.

Hinata quería morir. Quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara completa antes de cruzar la puerta de aquel despacho. Pero tenía que hacerlo sus piernas temblaban y sus pasos se volvieron ridículamente cortas y lentas. Sasuke le dio un empujoncito.

—Vamos— dijo por detrás de ella. Tan cerca de su oído que le dio un escalofrío incómodo.

Para su gran desconcierto su padre también sonreía. Ya olvidaba la última vez que lo había visto sonriendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Hinata trae el mejor Champagne, esto hay que celebrarlo… Sasuke Uchiha, es desde hoy, parte de la corporación Hyuga— La ojiperla abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se imaginó todo menos aquello.

Se giró a mirar al azabache quien seguía mirándola con aquel tono tan arrogante, se burlaba de ella con la mirada, sus labios sonreían de una forma… extraña.

Estaba feliz… pero sabía que algo había detrás. ¿Por qué había aceptado callar y ayudarla? ¿Acaso sería una trampa? No le gustó pensar que ahora compartía un secreto con aquel desagradable sujeto.

…….Fin del Capítulo…

Chicos siento tanto la demora… Lo siento de verdad espero que no se hayan olvidado de la historia.

En fin tengo buenas noticias… Estoy de vacaciones dos semanas por lo que estaré actualizando muy seguido estos días… tengo tantas ideas y estoy entusiasmada por escribirlas ya.. de hecho puede que suba otro capítulo mañana ya que tengo mucho escrito avanzado.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado… se que puede haber sido un tanto aburrido pero les prometo que se viene lo bueno


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capitulo 6_ Un baile y más problemas**.

Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke Uchiha había aceptado unirse al proyecto de la corporación. Hinata seguía sin comprender porque había decidido guardar silencio. Pero estaba agradecida con el por eso. Aunque por otro lado le hacía la vida imposible cada vez que visitaba la empresa para estar al día sobre el proyecto.

Era un hombre realmente arrogante y muy insensible. Prácticamente todos en la empresa lo detestaban por su completa falta de tacto.

—Hubiera decidido quedarme sin trabajo, a esta humillación—Dijo una Ino totalmente desanimada. La había ridiculizado frente a todo el personal por fallar en una simple orden. —Y tu Shikamaru, debiste haberme defendido. ¿Soy tu asistente recuerdas?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

—Aunque me caiga mal ese imbécil. Creo que tenía razón— dijo para molestarla.

Ino lo miró sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaba. Tomó una carpeta que tenía cerca y se la tiró fallando completamente en la puntería.

Hinata empezó a reír. Aunque estaba estresada del trabajo… la compañía de esos dos alivianaba todo. Shikamaru e Ino la miraron sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que la oían reír desde que tomó el puesto de Neji.

—Debemos admitir que sabe lo que hace—comentó el castaño. Y era cierto. Había venido a la empresa dos o tres veces y ya había colaborado con importantes decisiones que resultaron asertivas.

Ino lo miró fulminante.

—Eso no le da derecho a comportarse como un patán. Y menos con una dama como yo— parloteaba la chica— Y pensar que me parecía guapo.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, solo pensando. Era verdad. Aunque la molestaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, su trabajo la hacía estar tranquila.

—Hinata—llamó la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Si? —preguntó fijando su mirada en ella.

—¿Tienes ya un vestido para esta noche? —Hinata casi lo olvidaba. Aquella noche tendrían una fiesta con todos los socios de la corporación, supuestamente para celebrar la unión del Uchiha.

—Si—Sonrío recordando el vestido que había comprado—Lo compre de la tienda de Sakura—Informó.

—Ash, aunque deteste a esa zorra arrogante, hay que admitir que hace unos vestidos preciosos—Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba del sofá. Llevaban casi 1 hora en la oficina de Hinata/Neji. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo.

—Fue muy amable eligiendo el vestido por mi. La verdad es que me gusta mucho—

—¿Quieres que te maquille para esta noche? —Pregunto la rubia—Que envidia…como me gustaría ir a una de esas reuniones tan elegantes.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa.

—Te cambio el sitio—bromeó—No hace falta Ino, muchas gracias. No me maquillaré mucho.

Ino solo se encogió de hombros y salió siguiendo a Shikamaru—¡Pásatelo bien Hina! — dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

:

Sasuke fue uno de los últimos en llegar a la celebración. Vislumbró de lejos al señor Hyuga que hablaba con varios miembros de la empresa y se acercó a saludar.

El hombre mayor se veía mucho mejor. Aunque seguía usando el bastón ya casi no se apoyaba en el, Sasuke supuso que ya solo lo usaba por equilibrio y seguridad.

—Ya me han contado las buenas nuevas con las últimas ventas—comentaba animado el Hyuga. —No cabe duda de que mi hijo y tu, hacéis un buen equipo.

Sasuke sonrió divertido con aquel comentario, mientras que los otros miembros de la empresa palidecían por lo que pudiera responder el azabache.

—Eso creo—se limitó a responder.

Tocando el tema de Neji empezó a buscar a la ojiperla con la mirada.

—No me diga que su hija tampoco viene esta noche— dijo mientras tomaba el vaso de Whisky que le ofrecía un mesero.

—Si vino, creo que se ha encerrado en el lavabo. — respondió el hombre mayor, restándole importancia. Sasuke lo miró sin comprender pero tampoco quiso insistir en preguntar por ella.

—Sasuke, déjame presentarte al hijo de uno de nuestros socios mayoritarios—Dijo Hiashi mientras llamaba a un hombre rubio de ojos azules, quien se acercaba del brazo de una hermosa mujer de cabello color rosa y ojos color esmeralda.

—Bienvenido a la empresa, Sasuke. He oído mucho de ti. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki—dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias—se limitó a responder el Moreno mientras le extendía la mano— Debes ser hijo de Minato— Dijo recordando haber conocido a un hombre casi idéntico a él, pero mucho más serio.

—Así mismo. Ah, y ella es mi novia Sakura Haruno—dijo el rubio, presentándole a la mujer.

Sasuke fijó su mirada en ella. Era hermosa y sexy. Tenia puesto un ceñido vestido color rojo que constataba con su cabello. Ella lo miró con deseo, Sasuke lo sabía, sabia cuando una mujer lo deseaba.

—Un placer—dijo el Moreno mientras le extendía la mano, la cual ella tomó con delicadeza y rozando sus dedos con los de el.

Y a Sasuke ya no le quedo dudas de que ella definitivamente estaba coqueteando con el.

Incluso cuando ambos se alejaron ella seguía con su mirada fija en él.

Luego de largos y aburridos minutos y de que Hinata no hiciera acto de presencia decidió ir a buscarla sin importar las miradas curiosas de las mujeres que lo veían entrar al lavabo. Algunas se sonrojaban y le dedicaban tímidas sonrisas y otras se reían de manera traviesa tratando llamar la atención del Uchiha.

Todas las mujeres que estaban dentro salieron para dejarlo solo.

—Hinata— llamó a la única cabina que estaba cerrada — ¿Estaras toda la noche ahí dentro?

—¿Uchiha? —Una voz dulce y dudosa le respondió desde el otro lado.

—No puedes quedarte ahí dentro toda la noche. ¿Estas bien?

Hinata se sorprendió de que el viniera a buscarla. Pero no quería salir, y que el la viera así… aunque por otro lado sentía que tal vez el podría ayudarla a salir de allí sin más humillaciones.

La puerta del lavabo se abrió dando paso a Hinata que salía con los ojos rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Si vuelvo a salir se volverán a reír de mí—dijo dejándose ver al Uchiha que la miró de arriba a bajo bastante sorprendido.

—Vaya, te ves muy particular— dijo mientras trataba de contener la risa, pero no pudo y se echó a reír logrando que más lágrimas se escaparan de los perlados ojos de la muchacha. —Quiero irme a casa—dijo apretando los labios para evitar soltar sollozos. Ya había aguantado muchas humillaciones.

Sasuke se contuvo con aquella escena tan tierna. Ella realmente parecía tan angelical cuando lloraba y fruncía el ceño de aquella manera… de la misma forma que había llorado en aquel callejón.

Hinata no tuvo que contarle que se reían de ella por el vestido que llevaba puesto. Sencillamente era horrible. Era prácticamente un trozo de tela con cientos de moños de todos los colores, la cual la hacía parecer algún tipo de payasa de circo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir con esto puesto? —preguntó mientras tiraba de uno de sus moños arrancándoselo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Por favor, sácame de aquí— dijo mientras lo miraba suplicante.

—De eso nada, dijo mientras—la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de aquel sitio sin que ella pudiera negarse.

—¡No! —dijo mientras trataba de zafarse para no tener que salir nuevamente.

—¿Quiénes son los que se rien?—Preguntó el Uchiha mientras hacía caso omiso a sus negaciones por salir.

Salieron y todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos. Las mujeres volvían a soltar pequeñas risas burlonas.

—Las mujeres— respondió ella mientras se daba por vencida y se dejaba guiar por el peliazabache.

Sasuke giró hacia ella sin previo aviso y ella chocó contra su cuerpo.

—Apuesto a que el vestido lo eligió una de esas mujeres— Sasuke miraba su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza. Ella asintió.

—¿Sabes porque es eso?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Porque si llevaras un bonito vestido, te robarías todas las miradas ¿Sabes porque? Porque eres rica y tienes lo que muchas de estas mujeres solo sueñan… por eso te hacen esto, para sentirse por encima de alguien como tú. La mitad de estas mujeres solo esta con sus respectivas parejas por el dinero—aseguró el Moreno recordando a la mujer de pelo rosa que había conocido hace algunos minutos .

Hinata solo lo miraba sin creer todo lo que había dicho Sasuke. Ella sabía que Sakura no era capaz de hacerle algo así.

—Sakura no me haría algo así apropósito. Estoy segura que eligió este vestido para mi porque en verdad le parecía bueno.

—Sakura— Sasuke sonrió satisfecho al oír el nombre de aquella mujer.

Rodeó la cintura de la Hyuga sin previo aviso mientras que ella se sonrojaba más de lo que estaba y trataba de alejarse.

—Puedo hacer que estas mujeres pasen de la risa a la envidia con solo hacer esto—dijo el Moreno mientras la estrechaba más hacia su cuerpo. Hinata empezó a hiperventilar sintiendo los brazos de aquel hombre tomándola con tanta tranquilidad. Solo mantenía la mirada fija en el sin mover un músculo.

—Quédate cerca de mí, y nadie se atreverá a volver a reírse de ti—dijo mientras la soltaba y la tomaba de la mano. Todos habían visto aquella escena.

Sasuke llevó a Hinata a saludar a todos los invitados sin soltar ni por un segundo su mano. Y era verdad, las mujeres ahora la miraban furiosas. Ya no parecían tan divertidas por su vestimenta.

Hasta que llegaron hasta donde estaban Naruto y Sakura.

—Hinata, que bueno que te veo… yo tengo que irme y no quería hacerlo sin despedirme. —Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía amablemente. Hinata sintió su corazón sobresaltado por la sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio. Aquello no pasó inadvertido por el Uchiha.

—Es una lástima que se vayan ya— dijo Sasuke mirando provocadoramente a la Haruno. Quien no apartaba la vista de las manos entrelazadas que tenían Sasuke y Hinata.

—De hecho, yo creo que me quedaré un poco más— Dijo Sakura mientras se relamía los labios ahora mirando fijamente al Uchiha. Sasuke se preguntaba cómo era que el rubio no se daba cuenta de que su novia estaba notablemente interesada en él.

Unos minutos después de que Naruto se había ido, Sakura le pidió a Sasuke sacarla a bailar. Este aceptó y ambos se encaminaron al centro de la pista donde bailaron muy apegados. Robándose la mirada de todos en la fiesta. Ambos lucían como un par de modelos, la belleza de ambos era perfectamente compatible.

Hinata sin embargo no miró aquello con buenos ojos… prácticamente se estaban acariciando frente a todo el mundo. Sakura era novia de Naruto, ella no podía hacerle eso.

Frunció el ceño y agradeció al cielo cuando su padre le dijo que quería ir a casa ya.

Sasuke se acercó para despedirse de ellos.

—Hinata, ¿No te quedarás un poco más? —preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa— ya a nadie le molesta tu vestido.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada retadora. Y aprovecho que su padre se había adelantado para reclamarle su comportamiento con la pelirosa.

—Ella tiene novio— le recordó

—Me invitó a su casa, y pienso ir— dijo el azabache con el semblante serio. Trato de no reír cuando la vio abrir desmesuradamente los ojos escandalizada.

—No pueden hacer eso… no es correcto—Dijo completamente horrorizada.

—¿Hacer que?... no me digas que estás teniendo pensamientos sucios—provocó el azabache logrando que ella se ruborizara por enésima vez.

—No soy tan tonta… si enfrente de todo el mundo hacen lo que hacen no me quiero imaginar lo que harían a solas—Hinata hablaba por si misma. En ese momento estaba molesta.

—No sabía que me imaginabas de esa forma— seguía provocando el Uchiha sin tomarse enserio las palabras de la Hyuga.

—Por favor… Naruto no se merece eso—imploró ella.

Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire y acercó su rostro a la de ella.

—Después de esta noche. Sakura Haruno estará tan loca por mi que dejará a Naruto. Y tú tendrás el camino libre— Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue dejándola más sorprendida que antes. ¿Cómo sabia que estaba enamorada de Naruto?

Se detuvo a pensar en lo que le había dicho Sasuke. Era verdad que ellos terminarían, pero Naruto sufriría muchisimo, y eso tampoco le garantizaba que el rubio acabaría fijándose en ella. No podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que le rompieran el corazón. Le parecía increíble el comportamiento tan descarado de Sakura, tal vez no era tan buena como pensaba.

Más tatde…

Sasuke sonrió y Sakura le ofreció algo de tomar.

—No gracias. Lo que si me gustaría es arrancarte ese vestido y besarte los pechos.

Sakura tragó saliva— ¿Si? — preguntó excitada, mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas del Uchiha y lo besaba hambrienta de deseo. Desde el primer instante que lo vio supo que lo quería, algo en ella se había encendido haciéndola enloquecer de deseo.

—Cuando te vi con aquella mujer, estaba furiosa de que tus dedos la tocaran a ella…a esa mujer tan insignificante—dijo excitada mientras Sasuke besaba su cuello y le bajaba el vestido hasta la cintura dejando descubiertos sus senos.

—Esa mujer tan insignificante—pensó— de repente se preguntaba cómo serían los senos de Hinata.

Le arrancó por completo el vestido y la incorporó del suelo para dirigirse con ella a la habitación. Ella tenía sus piernas enredadas en sus caderas y se frotaba con desespero hacia su miembro logrando que el empezara a excitarse. Llegaron al segundo piso y entraron a la habitación de la mujer. Lucia como una habitación de revista, perfectamente decorada y con colores que se compenetraban perfectamente… la habitación de Hinata debía de ser como una celda, con rejas y candados. Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de pensar en ella. Tiró sobre la cama y la observo excitado, sus pechos aunque no eran muy grandes, eran bonitas… sus largas piernas y su vientre perfectamente plano, lo invitó a besarla. Beso su vientre mientras sus manos jugueteaban con sus pechos. Sakura gemía con fuerza.

Algo en la ventana captó la atención del Uchiha que miraba de reojo mientras seguia besando a su acompañante. La sombra se agitaba. Era un rostro. Una nariz apretada contra el vidrio de la ventana.

Era Hinata.

Al principio Sasuke no podía comprender lo que estaba viendo. Una vez que lo hizo se puso furioso, y a la vez se sintió invadido por un irrefrenable deseo de reír. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Hinata se sobresaltó tanto al ser descubierta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde el segundo piso aterrizando sobre unos arbustos que sin saberlo acababa de salvarle la vida.

Se sentía asqueada, y no podía creer que acababa de caer de una cornisa, tratando de impedir que le rompieran el corazón a su eterno amor. Se sentía patética.

Trató de levantarse pero el aturdimiento se lo impedía. Sasuke no tardó en aparecer con cara de pocos amigos. Si había logrado que el la perdonara por haberlo engañado con lo de Neji. Sabia que de eso no se salvaría. Sasuke debía estar deseando estrangularla.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una vagabunda? Una tonta por lo menos… ¿Te caíste de tu ilícito mirador? Se burló mientras la miraba aún tendida sobre todas las plantas del jardín de Sakura.

Hinata apartó la mirada sumamente avergonzada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de vergüenza.

—Lo siento—dijo sin dignarse a mirarlo.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —Preguntó ignorando sus disculpas.

Ella se incorporó como pudo ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Pero al dar un paso flaqueó y volvió a caer de bruces contra el suelo. El tobillo le ardía.

—Muy bien, a ese ritmo llegarás a casa mañana por la mañana—volvió a burlarse el Uchiha.

Se agachó y la incorporó del suelo tomándola con los brazos. —Me encantaría dejarte tirada aquí pero mañana tengo una reunión con tu padre, y no me gustaría que se interrumpiera porque lo llamen para ir a buscar a su hija al jardín de Sakura Haruno.

Hinata una vez más se sintió incómoda. Era la segunda vez que Sasuke le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos esa noche.

—¿Me llevarás a casa?

—Me encantaría hacerlo. Llevarte a tu casa, entregarte al señor Hyuga y contarle que te trepaste a una cornisa para verme tener sexo con una mujer…pero creo que la información le sentaría un tanto mal—dijo Sarcásticamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su coche con la muchacha en brazos.

Sasuke llevó a Hinata a su hotel. Ella no rechisto ni se quejó en ningún momento. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ir a su casa en esas condiciones. Su vestido estaba llena de hojas y barro. Y al parecer tenía el tobillo derecho dislocado.

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke la volvió a llevar en brazos a pesar de que Hinata insistía en tratar de caminar. Se sintió apenada cuando el la recostó en su cama con el vestido tan sucio.

—Voy a llenar las sábanas de barro—dijo ella en voz baja. Sasuke le recriminó con la mirada.

—¿Quieres desnudarte entonces?

Hinata bajo la mirada. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida.

—¿A quien se le ocurriría hacer tremenda estupidez?

Dijo mientras llenaba un pequeño cubo con agua tibia y tomaba un paño.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a sus pies. Le quitó los zapatos e inspeccionó su pie.

Estaba morado e hinchado.

Le práctico algunos baños y masajes que había aprendido algún tiempo atrás y que resultaban muy eficaces.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Piensas que con esto impedirás que me acueste con la novia de tu amigo? —Eso no sucederá. Una vez que te encuentres bien, volveré a su casa a su cama.

Hinata lo miró furiosa.

—¡¿Porqué?! —dijo indignada. Mientras apartaba su pierna de el.

—Porque si, porque tengo necesidades y ella es perfecta para saciarlas. —respondió mientras volvía a tomar su pierna con rudeza haciendo que ella se quejara de dolor.

—¿Y si lo haces conmigo? — Estaba loca. Definitivamente estaba loca. Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Y Sasuke menos. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

:

Fin del capítulo.

Entran en escena Sakura y Naruto…¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

El siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo escrito, solo esperaré a que lleguemos a los 45 comentarios para subirlo… Se viene el lemmon!!!

Muchas gracias hasta el próximo cap.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7_Riendas Sueltas**

Sasuke cruzó la habitación y se sirvió un poco de vino del minibar.

Se maldijo haberse acabado el Whisky el día anterior y no haber pedido más. En ese momento lo necesitaba.

—No creo que puedas llegar a ser mi amante —Dijo unos minutos después cortando el profundo silencio que había inundado la habitación.

Hinata reaccionó soltando un pequeño respingo, pues desde que había dicho aquello, estaba ensimismada jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

—Y-yo lo siento — Dijo avergonzada. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué el aceptará así como así? Negó con la cabeza tratando de sacarse aquellos estupidos pensamientos. ¿A qué venían?

Trató de incorporarse pero Sasuke la detuvo con un gesto.

—No te muevas. Podrías tener una conmoción por la caída. Lo mejor será que no muevas la cabeza por unos minutos —Indicó mientras dejaba su copa de vino sobre la mesilla de luz y volvía a tomar su tobillo para registrar si la inflamación había disminuido. —¿Siempre actúas tan irracional? ¿O solo es por tu enfermiza obsesión hacia el Uzumaki?

La muchacha negó de manera lenta. No apartaba la mirada de sus propias manos. No era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

—No quiero, que las personas a las que quiero sufran — Sasuke se sorprendió por su respuesta por unos instantes, pero luego empezó a disgustarse.

—Te vestiste como tu hermano para salvar la empresa por él, pero en todos estos días que ha estado fuera, no sabes nada de él. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que no le importas. Y en cuanto al Uzumaki ¡Rayos Hyuga! Podrías haberte partido el cráneo tratando de impedir que su 'novia' se acostara conmigo y evitar romperle el corazón. Y no contenta con ello ¿Serías capaz de entregarte a alguien más por él? —El peliazabache sonrió de manera irónica —¿Eres idiota?

Hinata apretó su vestido con rabia. Aquel vestido que tantos incidentes le había ocasionado esa noche. Era consciente de lo mal que sonaba ofrecerse carnalmente a alguien sin amor de por medio. Pero no quería ver a Naruto destrozado por la mujer que amaba. Y si podía impedirlo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Sasuke Uchiha cada vez se veía más enojado y eso la hacía temblar de miedo.

—No soy idiota — respondió temerosa, aunque tratando de que sus palabras sonaran seguras y contundentes. —Cuando uno quiere, cuando uno ama… hace lo que sea. Eso tu no lo entiendes porque eres arrogante y solo piensas en ti mismo.

Sasuke abrió los labios. No esperaba una respuesta tan atrevida de alguien como ella. Pero le gustó.

—Oh, está bien chica valiente. Cuéntame una cosita. ¿Alguna vez tuviste un climax? —Preguntó Sasuke de manera imprevista. Hinata lo miró sin comprender. Y para Sasuke no podía existir una mejor respuesta que esa.

Se echó a reír con cierta exageración para hacer notar que era de burla. Hinata sintió una punzada en el estómago, sentía las mejillas arder.

—La niña quiere sacrificarse por amor… quiere entregarse pero, no sabe ni lo que es un clímax, un orgasmo…que tierno.

La Hyuga apretó los dientes y también uno de los tantos moños de su vestido arrancándoselo con enojo.

—No creo que eso sea motivo para burlarse de alguien— Hinata por fin se dignó a mirarlo. Aquel rostro tan frío y desagradable cada vez la hacía perder más los nervios.

—Por supuesto que no…¿ Sabes lo que si es motivo de burla? Pensar que puedes retarme a mí, que puedes contra mí. Créeme, he sido muy bueno contigo, pero ya no Hinata Hyuga.

El Uchiha se acercó sorpresivamente a la muchacha de ojos perla y fingió inspeccionar su rostro de cerca. Fingía, porque ya lo había hecho cientos de veces.

—Creo que te he perdonado muchas cosas, pero ya no…Tengo que aceptar que tienes un rostro bonito — Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba un alago así por parte de él. Y el hecho de que su rostro estuviera a tan escasos centímetros, la ponía nerviosa.

Sasuke juntó su nariz a la de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Al principio, para asustarla, y ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero al instante se vio embriagado por su aroma al punto que le costaba apartarse, por lo que optó por seguir rozando su rostro con la de ella. Bajó un poco más hasta su cuello y apretó los ojos con una repentina ansiedad que empezaba a hacerlo tragar saliva. La oía respirar con dificultad cerca de su oído. Se acercó un poco más hasta que sus labios tocaron la suave piel de su cuello. Una vez más tuvo que contenerse para no besar, succionar o morder su piel tan tersa y ridículamente blanca.

Volvió a su rostro y la miró directamente a los ojos. Se preguntó que había sido aquello. ¿Un momento de debilidad? ¿O de verdad le atraía aquella problemática muchacha? Era ridículo.

Hinata lo miraba a los ojos, expectante, esperando a que el dijera algo. Sasuke también la miraba, pero estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Pensando si lo que iba a hacer dentro de unos segundos, sería tan descabellado o no.

Acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la besó. Rozó sus labios con cierta delicadeza, impropia de él.

Ella seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin mover un musculo. Estaba tan sorprendida, que no era capaz de reaccionar. De repente aquel hombre estaba besándola, sus labios sabían a vino. Suave y atrevido como el vino. Su perfume la embriaga haciendo que cerrara los ojos para solo sentir. Era raro pero le gustaba. Sentía un pequeño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke la tomó del cuello enredando sus dedos en la larga cabellera de la muchacha, la tomó e hizo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás logrando que abriera los labios inconscientemente. Una vez que entreabrió sus labios, Sasuke aprovechó para succionar su labio inferior y meter la lengua haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido. No quiso alargarlo más.

Él la apartó rápidamente y se incorporó de la cama.

—Ya sé lo que haremos — Dijo mientras se desabrochaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa. Por un momento se había quedado sin aire.

—¿N-no dijiste que yo no podría ser tu amante? —Preguntó temerosa la muchacha una vez que el aire volviera a sus pulmones. Su corazón latía violentamente y las palmas de sus manos sudaban de los nervios. Nunca imaginó que su primer beso sería asi, y mucho menos con Sasuke Uchiha.

—Y no lo serás. No cuentas con las mínimas aptitudes para serlo —Dijo el azabache, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que estaba diciendo. —Pero eso no quita que mereces ser castigada por lo de esta noche.

Hinata trató de levantarse. Pero una vez más el Uchiha se lo impidió empujándola hacia atrás obligándola a apoyar su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada. Se inclinó sobre ella acorralándola.

— Solo te daré tu primer orgasmo — Susurró mientras volvía a besarla, pero esta vez ella se tensó por completo. Cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Relájate—Ordenó apartándose un momento para bajar a su cuello y obligarla a deslizarse en la cama hasta acostarse por completo. Deslizó sus largos brazos debajo de ella. La tomó de la cintura con la mano izquierda e incorporó levemente su cuerpo para bajar la cremallera de su vestido con la mano derecha.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se apretujó más cuando el empezó a deslizar su vestido por debajo de su cuerpo dejándola solamente con la ropa interior.

—P-pero... —Estaba atónita, trató de taparse con los brazos, pero él los apartó casi de inmediato.

—No te tomaré, no estaré dentro de ti. Solo quiero ser el que te enseñe como se siente — dijo sujetando sus brazos. Se tomó el tiempo para mirar su cuerpo. Se lo había imaginado más de lo que quería admitir. Pero su imaginación no era tan buena como lo que sus ojos observaban.

—Por favor solo relájate — Dijo casi rogando. Ella aflojó los brazos, pero su cuerpo seguía rígido.

Hinata cerró los ojos. No soportaba su mirada sobre ella. Se sentía rara, su rostro ardía de la vergüenza. No sabía lo que él estaría pensando de ella justo en ese momento. ¿Qué era una promiscua? ¿Una tonta?

Sintió como él una vez más volvía a rodearla con los brazos y desabrochaba esta vez el brasier que cubría sus pechos. Rápidamente quiso volver a taparse, pero él lo impidió pegando su torso a sus pechos.

—No — Dijo mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de ella aspirando una vez más su aroma. Relamió su cuello y subió a sus labios para besarlos por tercera vez — No te tapes, quiero verte. — Susurro separándose de ella lentamente.

Se incorporó lo suficiente para dejar sus pechos descubiertos. Ella apretaba las manos sobre las sabanas con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

La escena que veía el Uchiha empezaba a tener consecuencias en su entrepierna. Sentía como su miembro iba endureciéndose dolorosamente. Volvió a besar su cuello y fue bajando lentamente, abriéndose paso a su objetivo. Sus manos tocaron casi con nerviosismo su cadera mientras subían acariciando su cintura hasta llegar a sus senos. Cabían perfectamente en sus manos, fue lo primero que pensó.

—Eres preciosa —dijo inconscientemente. Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello. ¿Estaba burlándose de ella? Iba a quejarse pero el tacto de la mano de él sobre sus pechos la dejó absorta. Lo miró besarla, y una vez más cerró los ojos. No soportaba la vergüenza.

Al cerrar los ojos sentía como los labios de él seguían bajando por su cuello hasta encontrarse en medio de sus pechos. Hinata apretó su vientre ante una extraña sensación cuando el movía sus manos sobre sus senos, en un suave masaje que cambió cuando al quitar una mano, puso los labios.

—¡No! — Gritó cuando el moreno succiono uno de sus pechos sorpresivamente.

—¡Shh! —Susurró el Uchiha absorto, sonrió de manera divertida al ver como sus pechos empezaban a endurecerse. —Esto apenas comienza —

Volvió a besar sus pechos y una mano se deslizó hacia la intimidad de la muchacha, tocándola sobre la ropa interior.

—¡Ah! — Se quejó ella bajo el acto, tratando de cerrar las piernas e impedirle seguirla tocando.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla a los ojos, incitándola a dejarle paso. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró temerosa, por lo que él se sintió en la obligación de besarla una vez más. Sus labios le eran tan suaves que no era capaz de besarla por mucho tiempo. Lo excitaba, tanta delicadeza.

Sus dedos una vez más buscaron su intimidad encontrándola esta vez más húmeda. Sasuke se sintió satisfecho. Deslizó su mano por debajo de su ropa interior y empezó a tocarla. Tragó saliva cuando sus dedos la sintieron tan húmeda y ardiente, sin apartar su mirada de los perlados ojos de ella empezó a moverlos contra la intimidad de la muchacha, causando al instante que ella empezara retorcerse, al principio en forma de espasmos que fueron creciendo a medida que él aumentaba la velocidad de sus masajes. Su mirada dilatada, su respiración entrecortada, le daba una clara indicación de que era hora de penetrarla, pero él le había prometido que no llegarían a eso.

Sasuke abandonó la posición al lado de ella para colocarse por encima. Se inclinó para besar su vientre. Mientras sus manos se deshacían por fin de su última prenda. La tenía completamente desnuda y la erección cada vez le era más insoportable.

Hinata por otro lado trataba de contener las ganas de gritar ante la oleada de sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando con más fuerza que la última vez. Estaba mareada y casi perdiendo la razón ante los sentimientos que acarreaban violentamente en ella. Ni siquiera sintió pudor cuando él la desnudó por completo.

—¡No! —Gritó cuando sintió la boca del Uchiha en su intimidad.

—Shhh — Respondió una vez más el Uchiha posicionándose cómodamente entre los muslos de la Hyuga. Sabía que aquello podría ser algo alarmante para ella, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer que disfrutara.

Hinata sintió el aliento del azabache en su zona más íntima, obligándola a encorvarse. Lo que había hecho en un principio con los dedos ahora lo estaba haciendo con la lengua y ella no sabía qué hacer. Experimentaba un placer latente que la estaba apresando de una manera incontrolable, al punto de que ella no pudiese negarse. Él la acariciaba, besaba, succionaba en una zona que nunca pensó que se podía hacer. Su cuerpo empezaba a retorcerse violentamente, sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente. Elevo las caderas, y Sasuke aprovechó para deslizar sus manos bajo sus caderas para controlar su cuerpo. Entrelazó sus brazos a sus muslos y apretó su boca contra su intimidad. Sabia tan bien, y ella estaba tan húmeda que lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella en su oleada de placer elevó las caderas entregándose por completa a él … la tenía para él.

Era ardiente. Ella era ardiente de una manera que él jamás pensó. Estaba excitado, y ella también. Quería penetrarla, estar dentro de ella y que sus piernas se enredaran en sus caderas

. Era lo que quería. Pero no podía, y tenía que parar antes de que fuera más allá que eso.

Suplantó una vez más los labios por los dedos. Para su propia tortura introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de su cavidad no muy profundo, solo tenía curiosidad de como era… era tan estrecha que solo imaginarse estar dentro de ella casi lo hacía explotar. Sus gemidos su sexo, su ardor. Quería verla acabar. Se incorporó sobre su propio cuerpo, quedando a unos centímetros de su rostro. Ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, sus labios apretados para no gemir, ni gritar. Sus manos aferradas a las sabanas.

—Eso es preciosa, puedes acabar—le susurró… solo bastaron aquellas palabras para que ella gritara experimentando por primera vez el máximo placer. Su cuerpo colapsó sobre la cama, sus manos temblorosas sobre las sábanas trataban de estabilizar su cuerpo. Estaba mareada, se sentía rara…bien, pero rara. Tenia los labios y la garganta seca. Y Sasuke UChiha seguía sin apartar sus dedos de su intimidad. Se sentía estúpidamente rara. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él, que la miraba como si la estuviera estudiando. Sonrió desconcertándola más de lo que estaba.

—Eso es todo amor, ese ha sido tu primer orgasmo —dijo de forma perversa mientras se llevaba a la boca los dedos que utilizó para acariciarla.

:

**Fin del Capítulo**

Hola chicas, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado… yo la verdad no estoy segura, ahora estoy indecisa con la historia.

Sobrepasamos los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, cosa que me pone feliz, aunque es un sentimiento agridulce ya hubo algunos que no les gustó el capítulo.

Pero bueno espero que este sí sea del agrado, he intentado hacer este semi-lemmon lo mejor que he podido.

En fin chicos… ¡Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir la historia, estaré esperando vuestros comentarios!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8_Deseos ocultos.**

Cuando los temblores de su cuerpo cesaron y sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad, sintió deseos de desaparecer. De repente se sentía tan desnuda y tan expuesta que tomó las sábanas y giró sobre su propio cuerpo cubriéndose de manera torpe. Aprovechó que Sasuke había entrado al cuarto de baño y se levantó para buscar su ropa. Sintió un ardor en el tobillo izquierdo y solo ahí recordó que se lo había torcido.

No tardo en encontrar su vestido y su ropa interior. Sintió la cara arder una vez más recordando que él la había visto completamente desnuda…Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza tratando de sacarse aquella escena de la mente.

Trató de vestirse sin soltar las sábanas… pero le era imposible… no podía mantener el equilibrio a causa del tobillo.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? — preguntó el Uchiha observándola desde la puerta. Ella sostenía con una mano torpemente las sábanas sobre su uucuerpo y con otra trataba de vestirse.

Aunque sintió escalofríos al oír su voz tras ella, lo ignoró completamente. No quería mirarlo a la cara.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura incorporándola del suelo sorpresivamente. Hinata solo pudo aferrarse más a las sabanas que la mantenían tapada.

—¿Quieres torcerte más el tobillo o que? —dijo mientras la dejaba sentada sobre la cama— Dame eso—dijo indicándole la ropa interior que sostenía junto con las sábanas.

Ella apartó la vista fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.

—Vamos Hinata, solo trato de ayudarte… además fui yo quien te desvistió… es justo que sea yo quien te vuelva a vestir ¿no crees?

Sasuke miró su rostro arder nuevamente… le encantaba verla sonrojarse, cosa que pasaba cada dos por tres… pero era diferente esta vez, ella lo miraba con ojos expectantes e inquietos.

Hinata sin embargo solo podía observar su rostro arrogante… se burlaba de ella cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y ahora lo haría más, y con más razones.

El le arrebató la ropa de entre los dedos y se arrodilló frente a ella. Se tomó el tiempo para observar entre sus dedos la braguita color rosa pastel… sonrió al ver el rostro abochornado de la muchacha.

—P-puedo sola—dijo ella, casi susurrando.

Sasuke la ignoró y empezó a vestirla, deslizando la ropa interior con demasiada lentitud. Sus dedos se deslizaban recreándose sobre su piel, aprovechando el contacto sobre sus piernas…

—Por favor— rogó la muchacha tratando de detener los brazos del Uchiha, pero este no se detuvo hasta que deslizó por completo sus brazos bajo las sábanas con las que se tapaba la muchacha. Sus manos se detuvieron en sus caderas… quería acariciarla, una vez más. Pero se quedó quieto, solo mirando directamente aquel precioso y sonrojado rostro que lo miraba implorante.

—Ya esta— dijo él.

—Por favor…sal para que pueda terminar de vestirme—Imploró ella. Él no apartaba las manos de sus caderas, y su rostro estaba tan cerca de la de ella que estaba volviendo a perder la razón—Solo tengo el tobillo dislocado.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido de molestia. Pero acepto. Por su propio bien tenía que acabar con aquel jueguito estúpido en donde el único que salía perdiendo era él.

—Dentro de 5 minutos volveré a entrar. —dijo antes de perderse detrás de la puerta.

Hinata soltó un suspiro aliviada.

Una vez que Hinata terminó de vestirse, Sasuke la llevó a su casa. Insistió en llamar a Ko para ayudarla, pero Hinata rogó para que no lo haga.

Aquella noche tan larga por fin había terminado…

:

Al día siguiente Hinata recibió una reprimenda de Ko.

—Debió haberme despertado—Insistió el hombre mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en una de las butacas de la cocina.

—Era muy tarde cuando tropecé en las escaleras—mintió la muchacha mientras sonreía avergonzada recordando el verdadero motivo. Sus mentiras debían sonar muy convivientes frente a alguien que la conocía tanto como Ko.

Ko puso frente a ella su habitual taza de café con leche.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo la muchacha mientras sonreía de forma dulce. Era feliz cada mañana con esos pequeños mmomentos…

Tomó un sorbo quemándose en la punta de la lengua… estaba más caliente que lo habitual.

El café debe ser amargo y caliente…

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza recordando las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿A qué venía aquello? Sintió una punzada en el estómago recordando la noche anterior… Sus manos, sus ojos… sus besos. Y de repente volvía a vivirlo todo…¿Acaso iba a volverse loca? ¿Acaso nunca podría olvidar aquello? Siquiera sacárselo de la cabeza. Había dormido tan poco pensando en eso… ¿Como volvería a mirarlo a los ojos?

—¡Buenos días! — Y ahí estaba… el solo escuchar su voz provocaba un huracán en su vientre. Fingió tomar otro sorbo de su café para no tener que responder a su saludo. Lo vio entrar tan sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado. Vestía un pantalón de vestir color gris obscuro y una camisa color azul marino. ¿Desde cuándo se fijaba como vestía él?

—¿Sería mucho pedir una taza de café Ko? Me gustaría acompañar a la señorita—dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Por supuesto—dijo el hombre mientras les daba la espalda.

—Doble y sin azúcar, por favor—

Sasuke tomó asiento al lado de la Hyuga sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Qué le sucedió en el tobillo? Veo que lo tiene vendado—Dijo en voz alta para que lo escuchara Ko.

Hinata frunció el ceño, y se giró para mirar a Ko que les daba la espalda preparando el café .

—Me caí…me tropecé— dijo nerviosa.

—Soy bueno para los esguinces. Podría hacerte unos baños— Hinata abrió los ojos exasperada. ¿Hasta cuándo la seguiría torturando? —¿Puedo saber cómo fue?...Cayó de una cornisa ¿Tal vez?

—¡No! Yo…yo tropecé con las escaleras.

Sasuke de verdad disfrutaba ponerla nerviosa. De hecho disfrutaba cada reacción de ella.

Ko sirvió el café del Uchiha y salió de la cocina dejándolos solos. Cosa que Hinata agradeció, ya que estuviera allí escuchando las burlas de aquel arrogante hombre, no le gustaba nada.

—¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te dolió?

Sasuke se levantó de la butaca en donde estaba sentado y se agachó para registrar su tobillo. Hinata trató de apartarse pero él fue más rápido.

Le quitó la venda que él mismo había puesto la noche anterior y sonrió satisfecho.

—No está morado… creo que fue solo un golpe. Si fuera un esguince no se vería tan bien—dijo mientras volvía a vendarlo.

—Solo me duele cuando apoyo por completo el pié— Dijo Hinata. Sasuke la miró y sonrió. Disfrutaba cuando le hablaba con confianza.

—Dentro de dos o tres días ya no te dolerá—

Hinata se volvió a perder una vez más en sus propios pensamientos. Lo veía volver a sentarse y beber su café tan tranquilo e inquebrantable. Había tantas facetas en él que le era imposible entenderlo. Se burlaba de ella, la ponía nerviosa de todas las maneras posibles y a veces hasta la hacía temblar de miedo, pero en ocasiones como esa sin embargo, era atento y se podía decir incluso que amable. Estaba el Sasuke que la miraba de manera arrogante, el que la miraba de forma fulminante y también el que le sonreía… ¿Cuál era el verdadero Sasuke?

—Hoy estas hermosa—dijo sacándola de sus propios pensamientos— Tienes un rubor natural en las mejillas y los ojos más brillantes.

Escucharlo decir aquello era un tanto surrealista.

—Es por el orgasmo que tuviste anoche—soltó haciendo que la muchacha casi le escupiera el sorbo de café que segundos antes se había llevado a la boca. Y claro, también estaba aquel Sasuke perverso… no sabía a cuál temerle más.

Hinata miró horrorizada hacia todas partes para cerciorarse de que nadie había escuchado aquello.

—Shh, porfavor— dijo ella suplicante.

—Cuando más placer recibe una persona… más endorfinas libera. ¿Sabes que son las endorfinas? Son las hormonas que producen la felicidad. Apuesto a que estas de buen humor hoy ¿No?

Sasuke se inclinó hacia su rostro.

—Y eso que solo has probado un poco— susurró tan cerca de su rostro que su aliento chocaba con sus sentidos—¿Te gustó?

Hinata hubiera dado todo porque aquel tema hubiera quedado muerto y sepultado en aquella habitación. Pero suponía que tarde o temprano debían hablar sobre ello.

—E-eso, no debió pasar—

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta—dijo mientras acercaba su asiento a la de ella— Nadie nos escucha, puedes decirlo—

¿Decir que? Si ella seguía sin entender nada de lo que había pasado. Solo sabía que sentía rara y avergonzada. Y que no quería hablar de aquello nunca más.

—No me gustó, no estuvo bien—Sasuke sonrió divertido.

—Eres una muy mala mentirosa… La forma en que tus caderas se levantaron para recibir a mi boca, la forma en que mordias tus labios para no gemir, para no gritar…te aferrabas a las sabanas para no temblar de placer, créeme que tu cuerpo me dijo otodo lo contrario anoche…

Hinata encontró muy interesante su taza vacía, todo con tal de fingir no escucharlo. Agradeció llevar el pelo suelto para así al menos disimular un poco su exagerado rubor. Sentía arder las mejillas.

Él alargó la mano y despejó un lado de su rostro colocando un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Estas roja como un tomate—dijo mientras su dedo pulgar acariciaba su mejilla— Me encantan los tomates. Son unas frutas muy interesantes. ¿No crees? — terminó mientras se apartaba finalmente. Se levanto y se bebió lo que quedaba de su café.

Hinata no entendía nada… no lo entendía en lo absoluto. ¿Como podía actuar de aquella manera tan desvergonzada?

Ko entró segundos después para avisar a Sasuke que Hiashi ya lo esperaba para la reunión que habían acordado.

—Cuida a la señorita Ko, mantenla alejada de las escalones—Bromeó haciendo énfasis en las escaleras—Y gracias por el café. Dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Hinata llamó minutos después a Shikamaru para decirle que ese día no iría a la empresa y tal vez los días siguientes tampoco. No quería exponerse e ir cojeando. Ya bastaba con el bochorno de tener que suplantar con Neji, aguantar las miradas lastimeras de todos para que encima tuviera que llegar caminando de aquella forma.

—Entiendo. Cuídate y descansa. —dijo el castaño del otro lado del teléfono y cortó.

Como siempre tan conversador. Pensó la ojiperla.

—¿La ayudo a subir las escaleras y así descansa en su dormitorio? — Preguntó Ko mientras empezaba a sacar verduras y todo tipo de alimentos de la nevera. Además de ser el mayordomo Ko también era el cocinero y el que se encargaba del personal de limpieza. A Hiashi nunca le gustó tener mucho personal en la casa por lo que hacían todo lo posible de que hubiera la menor cantidad de trabajadores durante el día. El personal de limpieza solo venia a horas específicas. Y Ko se encargaba del resto.

—No, Ko. Quiero mantener la mente ocupada.. así no pienso en… en la empresa— respondió la muchacha mientras se acomodaba en la butaca de la cocina—¿Porqué mejor no me pasas las verduras y yo las cortó? Se ofreció y Ko se negó al instante.

—Eso no es correcto—respondió.

—Antes me dejabas—dijo haciendo un puchero. Ko sonrió divertido y Hinata se hecho a reír. Ko era como un padre para él, solo con él se sentía lo suficientemente en confianza para actuar así

—Eso era porque siempre estabas insistiendo por aquí —Respondió el hombre mientras sonreía de manera melancólica. La verdadera razón era porque cuando murió la madre de Hinata ella parecía tan sola todo el tiempo. Y para no extrañarla tanto, Ko le ordenaba hacer cosas para mantenerla ocupada y que no se sintiera triste.

—Te estoy insistiendo ahora también—rogó Hinata y Ko no tuvo más opción.

La mañana efectivamente se le pasó volando. Siempre le habia gustado la cocina aunque a su padre no le hiciera mucha gracia que ella "Se comportara como una sirvienta"

Cuando terminaron de hacer la comida Ko sirvió los platos a la mesa y ayudó a Hinata a ir hacia el comedor. Ya no se sorprendió de que Sasuke se quedara a comer con ellos.

Al menos cuando Sasuke estaba en presencia de su padre, no la molestaba e incluso hablaba formalmente con ella.

—Me pondré en ello mañana mismo— Dijo Sasuke de manera seria y educada.

—Tomate tu tiempo. No hace falta apurar tanto las cosas— Le respondió Hiashi.

—Tampoco tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además, me gustaría saber realmente cómo trabajan ahora. Llevo años sin verlos y la verdad ya estaba pensando en ir de todas formas.

Hinata de repente sintió curiosidad de quienes hablaban.

—La verdad es que estaba pensando en si querías quedarte aquí el tiempo en que estés en Japón. Hay tantas habitaciones aquí ¿No crees que es un desperdicio pagar por una habitación de hotel?

Sasuke se sorprendió por su ofrecimiento, pero iba a rechazarla. El disfrutaba estar solo y vivir en una casa que no era la suya definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo… pero cambio de parecer cuando Hinata soltó un respingo llamando su atención. La vio tan asustada, tan sorprendida por ello que de repente no pensaba que fuera tan mala idea.

—Eso sería de verdad estupendo. Odio los hoteles. Son tediosos y aburridos—dijo mientras observaba como la ojiperla removía la cuchara de su sopa de manera poco común. No pudo evitarse pensar hacia donde se dirigía todo aquello. Esa mujer lo atraía, de eso ya no había duda. ¿Pero porqué de un momento a otro influía tanto en todas las decisiones que tomaba? No lo sabía.. lo que si sabia era que la idea de tenerla cerca todo el día, todas las noches, lo entusiasmaba. Lo entusiasmaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 ._ La Otra cara de Sasuke Uchiha.**

Tuvo que correr intentando que la lluvia no la mojara más 6de lo que ya estaba. Trató de cubrirse inútilmente con las manos pero era inútil.

Cuando llegó a la casa ya estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Miró los girasoles que había recogido de unos predios cercanos y sonrió al ver que estaban en perfecto estado.

Sabia que Ko al verla entrar en ese estado se enojaría pero ya había conseguido lo que quería.

Miro la lluvia que caía intensa pero calmada, sin truenos ni relámpagos y eso la tranquilizó ahora solo esperaba que cesara pronto.

Cuando entró agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca. Cerró la puerta con sigilo y subió las escaleras con cuidado para no resbalar. Lo último que le faltaba en ese momento era volver a golpearse el tobillo.

—¿Nunca piensas tomar un paraguas para salir? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que ella conocía ya perfectamente.

Se giró a mirarlo. Estaba al pie de las escaleras, perfectamente vestido como siempre.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha— saludó cordialmente omitiendo lo que el había dicho anteriormente. Dio una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Sasuke sin embargo subió rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaba ella. Hinata se sorprendió cuando de repente se paró junto a ella.

—Sostente—le dijo extendiéndole el brazo derecho para que ella se apoyara.

—No hace falta,y-yo…el tobillo ya no me du-duele— tartamudeó incómoda mientras se adelantaba unos pasos.

El la volvió a alcanzar y tomó su brazo para aferrarlo al de él.

—Eres muy desobediente…eso esta mal— dijo sin mirarla. Mantenía la mirada en las escaleras.

—P-pero estoy mojada—dijo apenada viendo como el traje de el empezaba a empaparse también.

Sasuke la miró de manera perversa.

—Es mejor que no vuelvas a decir eso, me estas haciendo sufrir—dijo sonriendo. Hinata no entendió el porqué.

Ambos subieron a la par. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras Hinata le agradeció y soltó su brazo con rapidez.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación? — dijo el moreno mirando curioso el pasillo.

Hinata se sonrojo y le apuntó la tercera puerta de la derecha. Sasuke sonrió una vez más.

—La mía es la del final del pasillo, acabo de instalarme—dijo mirando fijamente la puerta que le había indicado la muchacha—…es una lástima que no estemos al lado del otro. Así simplemente podría saltar como un ladrón a tu balcón—dijo mirándola finalmente. Solo para comprobar lo sonrojado que estaba su rostro.

—Y-yo, tengo que cambiarme, tengo frío —dijo ella tratando de escabullirse.

— Es verdad. Tus pechos no mienten—dijo mirándolas un tanto absorto. Sobresalían por sobre aquella fina tela mojada.

Hinata soltó un alarido y se tapó con los girasoles que traía en la mano, a la vez que caminaba rápidamente hacia su habitación sin decir nada más. Una vez mas era avergonzada por aquel hombre… Se preguntó que larga iba a ser su tormenta viviendo con él.

Sasuke la vio alejarse, avergonzada, tímida, inocente. Lo estaba volviendo loco, lo atraía de una manera que le era ya inevitable.

Bajo nuevamente las escaleras para encontrarse con Ko que miraba angustiado por la ventana, lo notó un tanto preocupado y creyó saber la razón.

—Hinata ya llegó—le informó logrando que el hombre soltara un respingo.

—¿Estaba asustada? —preguntó preocupado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin entender.

—No lo creo, más bien estaba mojada y tenia frío— informó el Moreno restándole importancia.

—¿Estaba triste? ¿Lloraba?

Sasuke carraspeó un tanto irritado.

—Creo que te preocupas demasiado—respondió sentándose en el sofá de manera despreocupada—Es una simple llovizna de otoño.

Ko no sabía si hacia bien en decirlo…pero tampoco vendría mal que él lo supiera.

—Es que la señorita Hinata tiene astrafobia (Fobia a tormentas: relampagos y truenos) desde muy pequeña…además hoy es el aniversario de muerte de la Señora Hyuga...Por eso pensé que tal vez estaría triste o asustada—Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se quedó pensando.

—Ya veo, lo lamento—Ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido. El señor Hyuga prácticamente no había salido de su habitación en todo el dia. Y Hinata había estado afuera, según él paseando por los predios. —Perdona si me meto en lo que no debo Ko pero… ¿Puedo saber como murió ella?

—Hace 20 años hubo una terrible epidemia… Hinata la contrajo con apenas 4 años, awuella terrible enfermedad casi acaba con su vida también, la señora Hyuga no se despego de ella desobedeciendo por completo la cuarentena en la que estaba la niña. De la preocupación ella había descuidado su alimentación y tampoco dormía muy bien. Cuando Hinata por fin se curó, la que contrajo la enfermedad fue la señora, que no aguantó mucho tiempo y murió casi al mismo mes. Fue muy duro para todos. Sobre todo para Hinata. Uno pensaría que con esa edad uno no se da cuenta pero ella sí… Neji que era mayor lo superó rápido, el señor Hyuga no tanto. Pero Hinata es la que más ha sufrido.

Sasuke giró la cabeza mirando hacia las escaleras. Algo dentro lo inquietaba de repente pensando en si ella estaría llorando en ese momento. ¿Y si subía y la buscaba?

—Yo sé que ella tal vez lo haya ofendido cuando se vistió como Neji…—Ko de repente cambio el tono de voz de uno educado a uno más sereno y amable —Pero yo, quería pedirle que no fuera tan duro con ella. Esa niña siempre está metiéndose en problemas por los demás, ella no lo hace con mala intención.

Sasuke sonrió divertido. Al parecer Ko sabía de todo aquel rollo. Aunque no le sorprendía , ya se había dado cuenta de que había mucha confianza entre ellos.

—No te preocupes por eso. No soy rencoroso…Créeme Ko, ella me cae mejor de lo que piensas— dijo logrando que el hombre soltara un suspiro de alivio.

:

Pasaron varios minutos pero la lluvia no cesó…miró entristecida sus flores. Ese seria el primer año que no podría llevarlas a su madre. Si tan solo no tuviera aquella estúpida fobia, pensó.

Bajó finalmente a la cocina para buscar a su fiel amigo. Ko, quien estaba empezando a preparar la cena, cosa que le recordó que estaba oscureciendo.

Ko la recibió con una mirada lastimera, cosa que la desarmó completamente soltando unas lágrimas que se secó rápidamente. No quería llorar y preocuparlo más de lo que hacia.

—Puedo llevárselas mañana—dijo en tono triste, pero sonriendo. Ko fue el que la llevó por primera vez a llevarle girasoles a su madre. Desde entonces se había convertido en un ritual para ella.

—Tenía la esperanza de que Neji aparecería hoy—dijo soltando un profundo suspiro.

Ko la escuchaba sin decir nada. No sabía que decir…

—Ko… Voy a salir, no se si llegaré para la cena—Dijo Sasuke entrando a la cocina—Menos mal que la lluvia ha cesado un poco…tengo ganas de dar un paseo.

Hinata se giró mirarlo con mucha curiosidad. Miró por la ventana para comprobar que efectivamente estaba parando de llover. ¿Seria muy osada si le pidiera que la llevara cerca del campo santo? Jugo nerviosa con sus dedos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Hinata, ¿no quieres venir? Has estado muchos días sin ir a la ciudad, debes estar aburrida —Aquellas palabras fueron como música para ella que la miró agradecida y asintiendo de manera entusiasta.

—¿Podrías llevarme por favor al campo santo? —preguntó sin pensarlo. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez había un cosquilleo dentro de ella que asociaba con felicidad.

—Seguro, pero trae alguna chaqueta o algo, porque han bajado las temperaturas con la lluvia—respondió el Uchiha fingiendo indiferencia.

Ella asintió y salió disparada buscando un abrigo liviano y sus girasoles.

—Gracias—dijo Ko, una vez que ella se fue. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza agradecido de que el castaño le haya contado lo de las flores de cada año. Todo valía la pena al verla tan entusiasmada.

Sasuke condució unos cuantos minutos para llegar al campo. Ambos estuvieron callados durante todo el camino.

Un silencio tranquilo, sin incomodidades. Hinata se extraño de que el no la hubiera molestado durante todo el camino.

Las ventanillas del coche iban empapándose de gotitas diminutas de lluvia. Y afuera oscurecía de manera lenta.

Cuando por fin llegaron Hinata se apresuró a salir del coche. La lluvia había cesado por completo en ese entonces.

—No me tardaré, lo prometo—dijo mientras salía corriendo ante la mirada incrédula de Sasuke.

Corrió hasta llegar a la tumba de su madre.

Cuando llegó se quedó simplemente parada, quieta…mirando fijamente. La tumba de su madre era diferente a las demás, en vez de una fría lápida ella tenía una urna de cristal y dentro de ella una foto de su madre, unas cuantas flores ya completamente secas y un velero vacío.

Se arrodilló y abrió la casilla para sacar las flores secas y colocar las nuevas. A pesar de que ya había poca luz, los girasoles brillaban de un hermoso color amarillo.

—Mamá, tengo que irme… Uchiha-san me trajo amablemente, pero tiene cosas que hacer… y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo hoy. Te extraño y te amo— decía mientras colocaba con manos temblorosas las flores. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero no había tiempo. —Neji no pudo venir conmigo esta vez. Espero que este bien…y mi padre, tampoco—soltó un suspiro—Pero te amamos mucho.

Se levantó, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¿No crees que esa es una manera fría de despedirse? — Dijo el Moreno quien se encontraba parado detrás de ella observándola fijamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se giró asustada.

—Lo siento, no pretendía quitarle mucho tiempo—dijo haciendo una reverencia torpe.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó él mientras se acercaba unos pasos más. Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias por traerme—dijo sonriendo de manera agradecida. Sasuke la miró fijamente, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír. Se preguntó como una sonrisa tan triste podría ser tan Bonita.

Se inclinó para observar la urna de cristal y la foto dentro.

—¿Ella es tu madre? —preguntó observando a la mujer de la fotografía. Tenia el pelo largo de un color negro azulado, la piel pálida y una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Tenia los ojos cerrados por lo que no sabía de qué color los tendría.

Hinata se inclinó también a su lado y asintió con los ojos llorosos.

—Era hermosa ¿no crees? —dijo con el nudo en la garganta. Sasuke se giró a mirar el rostro de la ojiperla.

—Ya veo de donde lo sacaste—le dijo esperando que su rostro se sonrojara de aquella manera que le encantaba, pero no pasó.

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas. Ella trató de cubrirse el rostro con las manos para que él no la viera en aquel lamentable estado. Sollozando sin poder contenerse.

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos sin saber que hacer. No era bueno consolando a nadie, de hecho nunca había sentido la necesidad de consolar a nadie. Si alguien lloraba frente a él, tenia que aprender a secarse las lágrimas por si mismo.

Pero algo en su interior se ofuscaba viéndola llorar.

La abrazó sin pensárselo dos veces, estrechando su pequeño cuerpo a la de él. Sentía como sus manos temblaban apretando su rostro.

—Puedes abrazarme también si quieres—dijo él mientras colocaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Ella era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos.

Ella abrió tímidamente los brazos para abrazarlo también—La necesito— dijo sollozando contra su pecho. Se sentía rara hablando y estando de aquella forma con él…pero extrañamente no estaba incómoda. Su cuerpo era cálido, y olía tan bien…Ni siquiera se sentía apenada por estar manchando su traje con sus lágrimas.

—Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras aquí…pero se queda aqui—ordenó el Uchiha—El pobre Ko, se preocupará si te ve así.

Hinata paró de llorar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si quisiera obedecerlo al instante. Sasuke sonrió divertido.

—Buena chica—dijo sin soltarla. Al contrario se aferró más a ella.

Cuando gotas frías de lluvia volvieron a caer, se separaron.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el azabache mirándola fijamente. Ella se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

Ya había oscurecido por completo por lo que el cementerio ya solamente estaba alumbrado por unos cuantos faros.

Caminaron rápido tratando de resguardarse lo antes posible de las gotas de lluvia. Aunque eran pequeñas, caían con intensidad.

Llegaron al coche y Sasuke condució nuevamente hacia la mansión Hyuga.

—¿No tenías que ir a otro sitio? —preguntó Hinata de forma curiosa, cortando con el silencio que había entre ambos.

—Ya no—se limitó a decir él sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Lo siento, yo no quería…

—No es por ti, no te disculpes…simplemente quiero volver y descansar. Además tu también estás cansada ¿No?—Ella asintió con la cabeza más aliviada.

Y era verdad. De repente se sentía muy cansada, tanto que solo tenía ganas de dormir, por lo que en cuanto llegó a casa se despidió y se fue directo a la cama.

:

Un sonoro trueno la despertó haciendo que su corazón se agitara. Un relámpago alumbró la habitación provocando que se levantara de la cama, ya casi al borde del pánico.

Se dirigió a la puerta lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas…cuando la abrió, vio al Uchiha parado ahí, como si la estuviera esperando.

Ella lo abrazó asustada…aquella reacción había sido más espontánea de lo que esperaba. En otra ocasión estaría alarmada de que él estuviera tan cerca.

El correspondió a su abrazo. Adentrándose a la habitación sin soltarla.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó él, pero su voz se oía lejana…como un susurro.

Ella buscó mirarlo separándose un poco… él parecía un tanto distante, cosa que la desconcertó. ¿Estaría somnoliento? O tal vez era sonámbulo… eso explicaría el que estuviera parado en su puerta.

—¿Sasuke estas despierto? —preguntó. ¿Sasuke? ¿Desde que cuando lo llamaba por su nombre? Se preguntó. Pero el no le respondió, la miraba fijamente bajo una tenue luz que entraba del balcón.

—Sasuke—volvió a repetir. Él se inclinó y besó bruscamente sus labios sorprendiéndola. No supo que hacer, trató de apartarlo pero el se aferró más a ella empujándola suavemente con su cuerpo hacia la puerta cerrada. Ella también tuvo que volver a rodearlo con sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio. En un movimiento rápido y abrupto él la incorporó del suelo sin dejar de besarla. Aprisionándola fuertemente contra la dura madera de la puerta. Ella tenía las piernas aferradas a laa caderas de él y él acariciaba sus piernas de forma frenética en un vaivén suave pero firme. El abandono sus labios para empezar a besar su cuello, justo como la otra noche, un tanto suave, un tanto desesperado.

—¿Hinata, dime… quieres probarme esta vez?

—Si—respondió ella sin dudar.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza antes de que todo quedara a oscuras. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una claridad abrumadora. Nada tenía sentido en ese momento.

Miró consternada a todas partes buscándolo…pero no había nadie, en su cama solo estaba ella, el reloj marcaba ya casi las 12 del medio día y aquello solo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que la tenia con el corazón a punto de explotarle.

:

Hasta aquí el capítulo chicos.

Como se habrán dado cuenta ya no estoy de vacaciones así que ya no publicaré tan seguido como antes.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado…¿Nuestra Hina comienza a sentir algo por El Sasuki?

Trataré de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda...Gracias!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capitulo 10_ ¿Celos?**

Se despertó apenas los rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por la ventana. Al principio se descolocó un tanto despertando en aquella habitación tan grande y tan vacía.

Prácticamente todas las habitaciones de aquella casa eran de proporciones muy extensas. Era una mansión con todas las letras. La habitación que le habían asignado a pesar de ser de huéspedes contaba con un armario de cuatro puertas color marrón, una cama matrimonial, un baúl, un estante con libros al azar y poco más. Para su comodidad, también contaba con un baño propio y un extenso balcón. Era imposible preguntarse que tan ricos habrían sido los Hyuga para contar con todo aquello. A pesar de que en aquellos momentos atravesaban una crisis económica en la empresa principal toda la fortuna que amasaban era colosal.

Se ducho como cada mañana y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Toda su ropa estaba ya perfectamente acomodada en el armario. Aunque por su puesto, sus pertenencias solo ocupaban una pequeña parte de aquel armario. De repente una vez más se preguntó que estaba haciendo. Llevaba ya casi un mes en Japón y no estaba ni cerca de conseguir aquello a lo que había venido. Su objetivo de hacerse al mando de la corporación de los Hyuga estaba prácticamente cancelada. Al contrario ahora trabajaba para ellos. Porque a pesar de que se había convertido en un accionista, era tan solo uno más de los tantos.

Todo por ella. Por aquella pequeña e indecisa mujer que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja. Que no salía de su distorsionada mente desde aquella maldita noche. Si hubiera sabido las consecuencias que tendría en él, tal vez no hubiera sido tan arrogante en desvestirla, besarla y haberla hecho temblar de placer, si hubiera sido consciente de que su cuerpo sería una droga para él … tal vez hubiera buscado la manera de alejarse de ella. Porque desde esa noche solo pensaba en terminar lo que empezó, y hacerla suya por completo.

Bajó a la cocina y se sorprendió cuando no la encontró en la cocina tomando su habitual taza de café.

—Buenos días Ko—saludó al hombre mayor que le daba la espalda preparando una buena bandeja de desayuno.

—¡Buenos días señor Uchiha!— respondió amablemente el castaño mientras cargaba la bandeja. —Llevaré el desayuno al señor Hyuga, ahora vuelvo.

Sasuke se quedó observando lo gigantesco que era también la cocina. No se había detenido a observarla mucho tiempo, porque cada vez que había entrado a aquel sitio estaba ella, y toda su atención siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

Miró por la puerta esperando a que entrara, quería su dosis de ella. Sus sonrojos, su jugueteo habitual de los dedos cuando estaba nerviosa, su mirada intensa que escapaba de la de él cada vez que la miraba a los ojos… se estaba empezando a desesperar esperando a que apareciera.

—Es raro que la señorita Hinata no haya bajado aún—dijo Ko minutos después mientras miraba el reloj de la pared. Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Ya casi eran las 8 de la mañana.

—Pensaba que hoy ya volvería a ir a la empresa. Tengo que ir así que podría llevarla—dijo Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia. —Tal vez se quedó dormida, o quiere descansar un poco más.

Ko negó con la cabeza.

—Ella nunca duerme más de las 7 a.m. Ya debe estar despierta, solo que no ha bajado aún.

—Entonces iré a preguntarle si quiere que la lleve, si no irá me adelantaré—informó el moreno mientras se acababa el café que le había servido Ko minutos antes. Este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación sin recibir respuesta. Lo intentó varias veces hasta que decidió entrar. Para su suerte la puerta estaba sin seguro.

Su habitación era casi igual al de él a excepción de que era completamente de color blanco… los armarios, el tocador y las cortinas, absolutamente todo. Llegaba hasta a ser molesto a la vista.

La vio acurrucada en la cama, seguía profundamente dormida. Se preguntó por un momento si habría hecho bien en entrar, pero sus pies caminaron hacia ella casi por si mismos.

Su larga cabellera cubría casi toda su espalda y parte de su cara solo dejando descubierto sus labios que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y su pequeña nariz. Las mantas la cubrían hasta la cintura y sus brazos estaban reposado sobre la misma almohada donde descansaba. Su respiración entrecortada hacia que sus pechos subieran y bajaran de una forma hipnótica para él, quien se sentó a un lado de la cama para observarla un poco mejor, antes de despertarla.

Extendió los dedos para apartarle el mechón de pelo que cubría su rostro, dejándole ver su sonrojada mejilla.

Sonrió divertido pensando que hasta en sueños se sonrojaba.

Se dio cuenta que estaba sudando, pues parte de su cabello se apegaba a su cuello y en la frente. La imagen a pesar de parecerle sumamente sensual, empezaba a extrañarlo. Le tocó la frente para comprobar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Eso explicaba su sonrojo y los labios resecos, además de su dificultosa respiración.

—Hinata—dijo mientras tocaba su mejilla, tratando de que reaccionara. Ella solo jadeo y aparto el rostro de sus manos. Movió los labios tratando de humedecérselos, y volvió a su estado inmóvil.

Sasuke llamó inmediatamente a Ko para que le trajera un poco de agua, un termómetro y alguna pastilla que le sirviera para la fiebre, o él resfriado.

Este no tardó en traérselo enseguida.

Sasuke colocó el termómetro bajo la lengua de Hinata y presionó levemente sus labios para que no lo dejara caer. Ella seguía jadeando. Entreabría los ojos pero las cerraba al instante. Ko miraba la escena muy preocupado y Sasuke no se tardó en percatarse de ello.

—No te preocupes Ko. Esta así porque paso toda la noche en este estado y su cuerpo está debilitado por ello. Por eso le cuesta despertar. Debió coger un resfriado por la lluvia de ayer—dijo mientras sacaba el termómetro y lo registraba.

—39 grados—dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y tiraba cuidadosamente de las mantas quitándoselas ante la atenta mirada de Ko. —Búscame las mantas más finas que encuentres, o si es posible unas sábanas.

El castaño lo miró sin entender pero obedeció rápidamente.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo observándola. Solo un fino vestido de seda cubría su delicado cuerpo. Ella encorvó más el cuerpo

—Aquí tiene señor— dijo Ko extendiéndole unas sábanas—Pero ¿No tendrá frío con eso?

Sasuke salió de su ensueño y negó furtivamente con la cabeza—No, ya ha sudado bastante esta noche, lo que buscamos es que recupere la temperatura corporal así que debe estar en una temperatura ambiente— decía mientras la cubría con la sábana que le había dado Ko. Luego tomó la botella de agua y volvió a sentarse a un lado de la cama para tomar la cabeza de la muchacha con la mano que tenía libre. La incorporó lo suficiente para que pudiera darle de beber.

—Ko, yo tengo que ir a la empresa. Encárgate por favor de darle de beber cada cierto tiempo. Si es posible, prepárale jugo de algún cítrico.

Ko asintió—Iré a preparárselo ahora mismo—dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Sasuke tomó la pastilla y la hizo pedazos entre sus propios dientes. No era conveniente hacerla tragar la pastilla entera en ese estado. Colocó los trocitos en la boca de ella quien frunció el ceño disgustada por el sabor. Una vez más coloco la botella de agua entre sus labios para hacerla beber un poco más de agua.

Ella soltó un quejido y abrió un poco los ojos.

—Sasuke—dijo antes de volver a cerrarlos, tomó entre sus dedos las sábanas y las apretó con fuerza.

Sasuke era consciente de que tal vez ella estaría delirando en aquel momento así que solo la miraba curioso, mientras bajaba cuidadosamente su cabeza sobre la almohada.

—¿Sasuke estas despierto? — preguntó ella entre sueños. El Uchiha se preguntó que estaría soñando. Se sentía bien escuchar su nombre viniendo de ella.

Ella tragó saliva de manera desesperada y soltó un pequeño gemido. —Si— volvió a decir antes de girar sobre su propio cuerpo y quedarse quieta completamente.

Sasuke quedó un tanto desconcertado. Pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Se levantó de la cama justo al mismo tiempo en que Ko entraba al habitación con un vaso de jugo.

—Ko, me tengo que ir. Por favor llámeme si la temperatura no baja, o si despierta— dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la empresa un silencio colosal la inundó por completo. El era consciente de que en ese sitio no era muy querido, pero las medidas que estaba tomando eran necesarias para volver a hacer de Hyundai lo que era antes.

—Nara, prepárame los informes de la semana… necesito inspeccionarlos—Shikamaru lo miró fastidiado pero asintió con la cabeza.

La oficina de Shikamaru estaba al lado mismo de la de Neji. Oficina que usaba Hinata, y en ocasiones Sasuke cada vez que visitaba la empresa.

Cuando tuvo a mano todos los documentos se lo llevó a la oficina Shikamaru se dirigió a él con su habitual cara de desgana.

—La empresa que provee nuestra marca en China quiere un descuento del 30%, con la excusa de que en el último año las ventas se han dispersado—Informó mientras soltaba un folleto en el escritorio frente al Uchiha.

Sasuke tomó los documentos y le dio una rápida ojeada.

—Esto es ridículo—dijo sonriendo de manera sarcástica. —¿Piensan que somos estúpidos? Prescindiremos de ellos si es necesario.

—¿Si sabes que el mercado de ventas gira alrededor de China no? Si prescindimos de ellos, podemos hacer las maletas—contestó Shikamaru mirándolo despectivamente.

—Esa empresa de pacotilla ganó prestigio gracias a Hyundai…ellos perderían más que nosotros. Tú responde a su petición como te acabo de decir—ordenó el Azabache sin siquiera dirigir la mirada al castaño.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, pero salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

Pasadas las 2 de la tarde quedó mucho más tranquilo cuando Ko lo había llamado para avisarle de que Hinata ya estaba mucho mejor.

—Sakura Haruno viene a verte—dijo de manera seca Shikamaru asomando la cabeza dentro de la oficina. Justo cuando estaba pensando en ir ya a casa, eran pasados de las 7 de la noche.

—¿Haruno? —se preguntó un tanto confuso—Hazla pasar

La mujer de pelo rosado entró con la cara seria a la oficina.

—¿Se puede saber porque no me has llamado en estos días? —preguntó casi al cruzar la puerta.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—No tenia tu número —dijo un tanto indiferente pero posando toda su atención en ella.

—Pero sabias mi dirección… no puedes dejar a una dama de la forma en que me dejaste—dijo mientras se acercaba a él de manera juguetona—He venido aquí a buscarte estos días yo…

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero he estado ocupado. Además yo solo soy un accionista, no vengo aquí todos los días—dijo mientras trataba de evadirla, pero ella se abalanzó rápidamente a su cuello, pegándose a su cuerpo.

—¿No crees que es momento de que lo completemos? —dijo mientras trataba de besarlo, pero el la apartó con cierta brusquedad que casi la hace perder el equilibrio.

—Tengo mucho trabajo ahora mismo, lo siento. Tal vez tu prometido si tenga tiempo—dijo de manera burlona logrando que un furioso sonrojo se apoderada de sus mejillas.

—No lo digas en ese tono…Yo, yo normalmente no le era infiel…solo que tu de verdad me gustaste—dijo mientras apartaba la vista consternada— Por favor no te hagas una mala idea de mi.

—Tranquila. Esta bien, pero he pensado que yo tampoco quiero ser parte de algo tan bajo como una infidelidad—dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón donde había estado toda la tarde.

Sakura fue rápida y se sentó en sus piernas rodeando sus brazos a su cuello— No será infidelidad porque he dejado a Naruto—dijo mientras se apoderaba de sus labios de manera eufórica. Sasuke correspondió a su beso un tanto aturdido pero luego la volvió a apartar.

—Sé que también me deseas, aquella noche…yo de verdad sentí algo especial entre tu y yo—hablo ella mientras su esmeralda mirada conectaba con los oscuros de él. —Deje a Naruto por ti…yo..

—Espera—la interrumpió él mientras apartaba sus brazos de su cuello— De verdad, odio decirte esto, pero yo no sentí nada…estaba caliente y un poco borracho, perdona si soy muy directo…pero si ahora vuelves a besarme, me imaginaré a otra persona y tal vez te llame por su nombre…aunque no te parezcas en nada a ella.

Un sonoro golpe dejó en silencio la oficina.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? —dijo la pelirosa aún con la mano extendida de la bofetada que le había proporcionado al moreno. Se levantó de sus piernas abochornada y sumamente furiosa.

—Lo merezco—dijo el moreno mientras se llevaba los dedos a su mejilla. Lo sentía arder.

—Es increíble que haya dejado a Naruto para nada…eres un imbécil… ¿Es una broma no es cierto?

—En lo absoluto—negó el mientras se levantaba tras ella—De verdad no me interesas…siento que hayas dejado a tu prometido por mi.

Sakura se giró a mirarlo con rabia. Aunque aquel hombre era de verdad hermoso, era un completo patán. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle todo aquello tan tranquilo? ¿Otra mujer? ¿Mejor que ella?

—¿Conozco a la mujer de quien hablas? —dijo recuperando la compostura.

—No pierdas el tiempo pensando en ello, déjalo pasar—aconsejó el azabache mientras se dirigía serenamente hacia donde estaba el perchero para tomar su chaqueta—Tengo que irme—dijo mientras le abría la puerta invitándola a salir.

—Al menos podrías invitarme a cenar ¿No crees? —Sasuke la miró sin entender. Hacia unos segundos le había pegado la bofetada de su vida y ahora ¿quería cenar con el?

—¿No crees que sería muy incomodo?

—No hablaremos más del tema…estuvimos apunto de acostarnos, al menos deberíamos saber algo más el uno del otro que solo el nombre y apellido…¿no crees? —Insistió ella—Al menos dame eso.

Sasuke accedió un tanto fastidiado y ambos salieron de la oficina finalmente ante la atenta mirada de todos los trabajadores.

:

Miró consternada a todas partes buscándolo…pero no había nadie, en su cama solo estaba ella, el reloj marcaba ya casi las 12 del medio día y aquello solo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que la tenia con el corazón a punto de explotarle.

Se incorporó de la cama y un fuerte dolor de cabeza volvió a sacudirla. También tenia todo el cuerpo adolorido.

¿Cómo había dormido tanto? Se preguntó y la respuesta llegó con Ko, quien entraba a la habitación con un plato de sopa para ella.

El castaño le contó todo lo que había pasado en la mañana y ella se sonrojo avergonzada. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Ko, si no te molesta…me gustaría ducharme antes de comer—y era verdad, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y se sentía realmente abochornada de que el Uchiha la haya visto en aquel estado. ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto lo que él opinara de ella? Era normal sudar ¿no?... negó con la cabeza.

Cuando entro al cuarto de baño se horrorizó al ver su rostro pálido y descolorido… Se dio una larga ducha y también se lavó el pelo. Se sentía realmente horrible, que hizo todo lo posible por quedar por lo menos presentable cuando el llegara y así poderle dar las gracias. Cuando salió de su ducha buscó en su armario algo bonito para ponerse pero todo le pareció horrible. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Normalmente no tardaba más de 5 minutos en elegir que ponerse. Soltó un bufido y decidió finalmente vestir aquel vestido que se había puesto la noche en que el vino a cenar. Era el más bonito que tenia, por no decir el único.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, la sopa que le había hecho Ko ya estaba prácticamente helada, pero decidió comérselo igual. Ko volvió a la habitación justo cuando ella estaba terminando.

—¿Deberíamos hacer una buena cena para esta noche? —Preguntó Hinata de manera distraída mientras veía a Ko recoger el plato y todo lo que tenia en la habitación. Ko la miró un tanto dubitativo.

—Es que ayer, no le dimos una bienvenida adecuada al señor Uchiha, Y es nuestro nuevo huésped—dijo mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con los dedos. Ko sonrió. Sabia que la verdadera razón era porque quería darle las gracias.

—Es una buena idea— respondió el castaño—Seguro su padre también estará de acuerdo—la ojiperla sonrió al escuchar aquello.

El resto de la tarde se sintió mejor así que decidió preparar el comedor para la cena, y más tarde ayudar a Ko a preparar lo que tenían planeado. Pero antes que todo necesitaba ver cómo estaba su padre.

—Buenos días padre. ¿Necesita algo?—preguntó entrando tímidamente a la oficina de su padre. Este la miró por unos segundos, pero apartó la vista enseguida negando con la cabeza.

Hinata lo observo unos minutos. Él leía lo que parecía ser un viejo libro, totalmente concentrado en ello y bebiendo de una taza humeante que probablemente le haya servido Ko. Ella sabía que probablemente aún estaría afectado por el día anterior, ella sabía que la muerte de su madre a pesar de los años aún causaba dolor a su progenitor, y también sabía que él en el fondo pensaba que ella era la culpable. Por eso nunca habían logrado congeniar.

—Ko me dijo que estabas enferma…¿Te sientes mejor? —dijo sin mirarla. La ojiplata abrió levemente los labios de manera sorprendida.

—Si, gracias—dijo mientras sonreía de manera espontánea. Era la primera vez que su padre le preguntaba si estaba bien. ¿Se preocupaba por ella?

—Eso es bueno… La idea de la cena ha sido buena, creo que no hemos sido buenos anfitriones . Por favor encárgate de todo. —Hinata se sentía, flotar. Era demasiado para ella. Su padre le había preguntado si estaba bien, y además había alagado una idea suya.

—Si, padre—dijo antes de salir de la oficina totalmente emocionada.

Cuando miro el reloj ya eran casi las 8 de la tarde por lo que decidió que era hora de empezar a preparar la cena. Junto con Ko estuvieron pensando un largo rato lo que podían cocinar hasta que el teléfono sonó e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Ko, no llegaré a cenar…¿Podrias informarle al señor Hyuga? —Se oyó decir en el altavoz.

—Por supuesto—se limitó a responder el castaño ante la decepcionada mirada de la ojiperla.

—Gracias—dijo antes de cortar enseguida con la llamada.

—Bueno, creo que no hace falta que hagamos nada más—dijo ella mirando al mayordomo con cierta inquietud.

Ko asintió con la cabeza.

—Iré a avisar al señor Hyuga del cambio de planes—dijo Ko y Hinata solo respondió asintiendo.

Al final tanto ella como su padre cenaron cada uno por su lado, y ella decidió que quería acostarse temprano a pesar de no tener ni una pizca de sueño.

Cuando estaba apunto de acostarse el teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era el suyo.

—¿Hinata? —dijo una voz chillona detrás del teléfono.

—¿Ino? —preguntó esta confundida.

—Si, soy yo…¿Cómo estas? ¿Aún tienes mal el tobillo?

—Ya se me ha curado…lo que pasa es que esta mañana tenia fiebre y por eso no fui hoy, pero mañana ya regresaré a la empresa—respondió mientras sonreía agradecida. Siempre sentía un agradable cosquilleo cuando eran amables con ella.

—¡Menos mal! No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de matar a Shikamaru, si vuelves podrías ayudarme a esconder su cadáver ¿No? —bromeó la muchacha mientras la oía reír del otro lado del teléfono. Hinata no supo que contestar.

—Por cierto, ese imbécil de Uchiha me ha dado una montaña de trabajo también ¿A caso piensa que soy su sirvienta? Si no fuera tan guapo le hubiera estampado todos sus malditos papeles en la cara—Hinata se sonrojó en cuanto oyó su nombre.

—Por cierto a que no sabes quien vino a buscarlo hoy a la oficina….y no solo a buscarlo. Se fueron juntos luego de estar encerrados en la oficina un largo rato….Esa Sakura de verdad es una maldita suertuda ¿Crees que estén saliendo?

Hinata palideció al escuchar eso.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó un tanto insegura de haber escuchado mal.

—Exacto…yo me quedé igual. Pensaba que estaba en algo serio con el hijo de Minato, pero al parecer no.

—¿El señor Uchiha y Sakura se fueron juntos? ¿Estas segura? —preguntó aún desconcertada.

—Que sí, los vimos todos en la empresa—aseguró la rubia.

—Ino, hablamos mañana. Estoy muy cansada gracias por llamar y preocuparte—dijo la ojiperla mientras cortaba la llamada sin darle tiempo a la rubia de contestar. De repente sentía un terrible malestar en el vientre.

Se levantó de la cama más inquieta de lo normal. Aquella sensación la estaba matando. Sentía los labios resecos y mucha ansiedad. Se colocó rápidamente una bata que iba a conjunto con su pijama y bajo a la cocina buscando agua o lo que sea para beber.

Se sirvió un vaso de leche pero no se la bebió. Estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que solo sostenía el recipiente sin hacer ningún movimiento. Se preguntaba una y mil veces donde habrían ido…¿Qué estarían haciendo?...la imagen de ellos dos en la casa de Sakura volvió a su mente como un mal sueño. ¿Y si iba a buscarlo?

¿A buscarlo para que?… ¿con que excusa? El no era ningún niño, y Sakura tampoco… ellos sabían lo que hacían y ella no tenía porque meterse en donde no la llamaban.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

—No deberías caminar descalza después de haber pasado toda la noche enferma—dijo una voz a su espalda que casi hizo que soltara el vaso de leche que tenia en sus manos. Se giró a mirarlo, solo para comprobar que era de verdad él.

Llevaba la chaqueta colgando de su brazo izquierdo y la camisa ligeramente desabotonada. Cosa que le hizo arrugar la nariz. Aparto la vista de él y bebió un sorbo de leche.

Sasuke dejó su chaqueta en una de las butacas de la cocina y sin previo aviso la levanto del suelo para luego sentarla en la mesa isla que se encontraba en medio de la cocina.

—¿Me estas ignorando? —preguntó sin soltarla. La tenía sujeta de la cintura, con su cuerpo totalmente pegado a la de ella.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida pero no contestó… no sabía que decir.

—¿Sigues enferma? —preguntó tocando su frente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó inconscientemente. Se arrepintió al instante, no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Fui a cenar con Sakura—respondió él de manera serena, mientras se apartaba un poco de ella.

Hinata arrugó la frente y volvió a tomar un buen sorbo de leche.

—¿Acaso me estabas esperando? —preguntó sonriendo de manera juguetona.

—Quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer, y también por lo de esta mañana…yo, lamento darte tantas molestias—dijo mientras miraba de manera fija sus propios pies descalzos que se balanceaban de un lado a otro. Sasuke volvió a pegarse a ella, separó las piernas de la muchacha y se metió en medio de ellas de forma tan rápida que Hinata no pudo reaccionar. Simplemente lo miraba atónita.

Sasuke sonrió al lograr su cometido. Una sonrisa traviesa como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura. —Podrías darme un beso por lo menos ¿No crees? Como agradecimiento…solo digo—dijo mientras le quitaba de las manos el vaso de leche y la dejaba a un lado. Luego bajó sus manos hasta sus blancas piernas y las acarició de forma tan pausada y lenta que Hinata solo pudo tragar saliva de forma pesada.

Sasuke observaba el movimiento de sus propias manos en las piernas de ella. Estaba absorto de solo verlas, acercó un poco más su torso a la de ella y miró su dulce rostro sonrojado, sus manos hábilmente subieron hasta su cintura mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Me besarás? —dijo mientras rozaba sus labios de forma juguetona.

—¿Acaso no recibiste suficientes de Sakura? —preguntó de repente sorprendiendo al Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió divertido.

—¿Acaso estas celosa?

Hinata abrió los ojos ante aquella palabra. Celos. ¿Eran celos? ¿Estaba celosa de Sakura? Era imposible, no sintió celos de ella ni cuando la veía con Naruto… ¿Por qué sentiría celos de que saliera con Sasuke? Era una locura.

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar aquel rostro sereno y arrogante que seguía sonriendo burlonamente.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? —preguntó mientras apartaba un mechón de su cabello y hundía su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha aspirando profundamente de su perfume. Besó lentamente su cuello logrando que se le erizara completamente la piel. Hinata quiso apartarse pero sus manos no le respondían—¿Quieres saber si la besé así? —Hinata sentía su aliento chocar contra su cuello con cada palabra que él decía. Nuevamente sentía aquellas contracciones en el vientre haciéndole perder el equilibrio—¿Si la toqué, como te toqué a ti?... ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber? —dijo mientras volvía a buscar el rostro de la ojiperla quien también buscaba lo mismo. Ella simplemente se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Quieres saber si le hice el amor, como quiero hacértelo a ti? — Ella soltó un pequeño gemido, pues las manos de él apretaban con fuerza su cintura haciendo que ella se pegara totalmente a su cuerpo. Sasuke por otro lado soltó un gruñido al tenerla de aquella forma, los pechos de ella contra su torso y su intimidad pegada a la de él. Ella trató de apartarlo, apretando sus piernas pero lo único que lograba era acorralarlo más entre ellas.

—No la besé y no la toqué…porque llevo días pensando solamente en las miles de formas en que te haría el amor a tí…de hecho una de las maneras que pensaba era sobre esta misma mesa, en esta misma posición—decía mientras tomaba una de sus piernas y las subía hasta sus caderas, haciendo que Hinata volviera a contraer el cuerpo.

—Sasuke, por favor…alguien podría entrar, yo… quiero ir a dormir—la ojiperla hablaba dificultosamente mientras trataba de apartar la vista de él . Le era imposible mantener la compostura en aquella situación tan surrealista. ¿Sería otro sueño raro de ella?

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar su nombre y se inclinó sobre ella haciendo que ella tuviera que agarrarse de su camisa para no caer completamente sobre la mesa, inconscientemente una de sus piernas se abrazó a las caderas de él logrando que el contacto entre sus intimidades fuera más intensa. Ella sentía como la intimidad de él iba endureciéndose contra la de ella.

—Sé mía Hinata. Necesito que seas mía—dijo mientras cortaba la distancia que había entre ellos y la besaba finalmente.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capitulo 11_Una noche de tormenta.**

Había pasado casi una semana desde aquel episodio de la cocina. Aquel, episodio que aún la tenia con los nervios de punta a causa de todas las sensaciones que había causado en ella.

—Hinata ¿Vamos a comer? —preguntó una entusiasta rubia acercándose a ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La ojiperla salió de su ensoñación y asintió sonriendo también. Se sentía muy afortunada de tener por lo menos a alguien con quien distraerse. Más en esos momentos.

Sasuke había salido de viaje el día después de aquella noche. Una vez más él recuerdo y la sensación de su lengua aprisionando la suya en aquella tediosa posición la hizo tragar saliva de forma inconsciente.

—Oh veo que tienes hambre, vamos a apresurarnos. —dijo Ino mientras la ayudaba a guardar todo lo de la oficina. Hinata se sonrojó con aquel comentario. No era precisamente por hambre ¿o si?

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza pues una vez más sus pensamientos se dirigían a él. No podía parar de pensar en él. Era tan raro, porque el primer día que estuvo ausente se sintió aliviada e incluso tranquila de no tener que mirarlo a la cara, pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar…Tenia la sensación de que llegaría en cualquier momento y eso la ponía ansiosa.

Fueron a un restaurante cercano a la empresa. Iban allí cada vez que tenían tiempo, pues era un lugar agradable y acogedor.

—Las cosas son tan fáciles en la empresa cuando no está el idiota ese—El idiota ese, era la forma en que Ino se refería a Sasuke. Le tenia cierta rabia.

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde crees que haya ido? —preguntó la rubia mientras bebía de su soda pensativa.

—Escuche que mi padre lo mandó a un lugar…solo que no se donde—se limitó a responder la ojiperla mientras removía distraída su sopa.

—Ya veo—respondió la ojiazul—Si no hubiera visto ayer a Sakura, hubiera jurado que esos dos habían hecho una escapada—dijo la rubia mientras soltaba una risa picara—Sakura no pierde el tiempo.

Hinata dejó de remover su sopa y la miró inquieta. ¿Porqué seguía afectándole que Ino dijera esas cosas?

_¿Quieres saber si le hice el amor como quiero hacértelo a ti?_

Sus palabras de repente retumbaron en su cabeza haciendo que soltara un gesto de negación.

Ino la miró curiosa.

—¿Qué pasa Hina? —preguntó la rubia.

—Ellos no están saliendo—dijo Hinata sin mirarla. Miraba sonrojada su propio plato casi intacto.

Ino sonrió con ojos brillantes —Cuenta, cuenta ¿Averiguaste algo? —Hinata la miró más consternada.

—Solo sé eso —mintió mientras apartaba la vista inquieta.

—¿Te lo dijo él?

Hinata asintió e Ino la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Ustedes hablan de esas cosas? —preguntó mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre sus manos—Es increíble. Aunque para ser sincera Sasuke parece tenerte confianza…a pesar de nuestra pequeña travesura con lo de Neji… sin embargo a mi parece odiarme—bramó fastidiada.

Hinata no apartaba la mirada de su plato pero la escuchaba atentamente.

—Si no sale con Sakura…¿Crees que este saliendo con alguien más? O es solo un aventurero. O tal vez gay. Eso sería una lástima—Ino miraba por la ventana mientras seguía parloteando sin parar—Ese hombre debe ser una bestia en la cama—susurro pensativa logrando que Hinata empezara a hiperventilar.

—I-Ino por favor—dijo la ojiperla mientras bebía un sorbo de su soda absolutamente sonrojada.

Ino se echó a reír divertida.

—Hina eres tan tierna—dijo mientras tomaba uno de sus cachetes y la pellizcaba de forma cariñosa—Pero es la verdad, lo leí en una revista. Decía que los hombres así…serios y fríos...eran fuego en la cama. Muy calientes y apasionados.

—¡Ino! —volvió a exclamar alarmada mirando a todas partes por si alguien la hubiera escuchado. La rubia hizo un ademán de callarse ya, pero seguía con la sonrisa divertida.

Terminaron de comer y volvieron a la empresa, donde la tarde pasó sin mayores inconvenientes a excepción de la repentina visita de Naruto justo a la hora de salida. Todos en la empresa se fueron a excepción de Hinata, quien fue la que lo recibió.

—Quería hablar con Uchiha—dijo el rubio de manera cortante mientras trataba de mirar dentro de la oficina.

—Él no está aquí —dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba preocupada—¿Te encuentras bien?

Naruto chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

—Seguro ya sabes que terminé con Sakura—dijo el rubio mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por Hinata.

—Si—se limitó a responder la muchacha.

—¿También sabes el motivo? —la voz de Naruto cada vez sonaba más sombría.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil…¿Acaso se había enterado lo de aquella noche? Tragó saliva de forma pesada.

—Ese imbécil de Sasuke se atrevió a cortejarla—siguió hablando el rubio mientras también detenía el paso—Aquella noche en la fiesta. ¿Ellos dos bailaron juntos no es así? Todo el mundo los vió

Hinata quiso soltar un suspiro aliviada. Por lo menos al parecer no sabia que también se fueron juntos.

—Me quedé tranquilo cuando lo ví de tu mano—dijo Naruto mirándola finalmente—Era un nuevo socio de la empresa… Supuse que tal vez tu padre había acordado casarte con él.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos ante aquel comentario.

—Él es atractivo, no soy tonto…. De haberlo sabido no hubiera dejado a Sakura sola aquella noche… Con un lindo vestido, tal vez él se habría fijado en ti…

—Cállate —dijo Hinata de forma fría. De repente unos escalofríos subieron hasta su espina dorsal. No estaba dispuesta a oír una sola palabra más —Tanto Sasuke como Sakura sabían lo que hacían… Deja de hablarme con ese tono, no estoy dispuesta a seguir tolerándolo.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, se recriminó mentalmente haber dicho aquello, su rencor estaba hablando por él, él no era así.

—L-lo siento Hinata yo…

—¿Piensas que mi padre va por ahí buscándome un esposo? ¿Crees que es la única forma en que yo tendría a alguien conmigo?

—Hinata yo… maldición…no quise decir eso…yo

La ojiperla esquivó la mirada del rubio y empezó a caminar dejándolo atrás. Tenia una extraña sensación dentro de ella. Por un lado estaba enojada, no con Naruto si no consigo misma. Se reprochaba haber hecho tantas cosas por alguien que se lo pagaba de aquella forma tan cruel…Pero era su culpa por haberlo idealizado tanto. A pesar de todo, sorpresivamente no quería llorar…ella que lloraba por todo, debía estar destrozada con ello, pero no…

—Hinata, por lo menos déjame llevarte a casa… —dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo deteniendo su paso.

—No hace falta, iré caminando—contestó de manera fría pero sin dejar de lado su característica modalidad, se zafó del agarre del Uzummaki de forma suave—Me irá bien, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar…

Ella volvió a caminar alejándose más rápido. Por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo, solo cuando unas frías gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su nariz, se dio cuenta del cielo tan obscuro y amenazante que se estaba formando sobre su cabeza, supo que se acercaba una lluvia no muy tranquila.

Para su alivio estaba ya muy cerca de casa por lo que al llegar solo estaba levemente empapada.

—Señorita Hinata…¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Ko en cuanto la vio entrar apresuradamente en la casa.

Hinata se giró a mirarlo y sonrió—Si, solo han sido unas gotas—dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

—Menos mal… Será una gran tormenta— advirtió el castaño mirándola preocupado.

Hinata se encogió de hombros…¿Qué podía hacer? No podía detener la tormenta ¿o si?

—No te preocupes Ko, ya no les temo tanto—mintió. Un trueno la hizo saltar del susto evidenciando su mentira.

Ko la miró más preocupado que antes.

—De verdad estoy bien Ko…por favor no te preocupes por mi—dijo mientras le sonreía de manera dulce—Subiré a ducharme, no quiero pescar otro resfriado—Resfriado…aquello la hizo volver a pensar en él. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos.

Se tomó más tiempo de lo usual en bañarse. Aprovechó para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Faltaba poco para que se cumplieran dos meses de no saber nada de Neji…y casi un mes de conocer a Sasuke. Todo había cambiado tan drásticamente desde entonces.

Soltó un suspiro recordando amargamente la conversación con Naruto…

Salió finalmente y se vistió para bajar a cenar. Aunque hubiese preferido colocarse el pijama y acostarse para tratar de dormir, sabia que si no bajaba a cenar preocuparía más a Ko.

Cuando llegó al comedor vio confundida que habían 3 puestos, el que habitualmente usaba su padre, el de ella y el de Neji.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar quién cenaría con ellos, apareció su padre, seguido muy de cerca por él. Sintió que su respiración se cortaba por segundos. ¿A qué hora había llegado?

—¡Buenas noches padre, señor Uchiha! —saludó de forma educada mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenas noches—saludo el Uchiha de forma un tanto seca a sus oídos.

Hiashi simplemente agacho la cabeza aceptando el saludo de su hija.

Se sentaron y Ko sirvió la cena. Tanto Hiashi como Sasuke conversaban del viaje y toda la información que había recaudado el Uchiha sin dejar abasto a ningún otro tema de conversación.

Hinata se vio por momentos observando al azabache…lucía extraño, diferente. Parecía más serio, o tal vez enojado. En toda la noche no la había mirado siquiera de reojo.

Recordó la última noche que lo vio. Ella había salido corriendo después de una de las escenas más extrañas de su vida.

—Sé mía Hinata, necesito que seas mía—Sus palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza al igual que el recuerdo de sus labios presionándose sobre los de ella. Su aliento caliente, sus manos recorriendo sus piernas…ella había perdido el control, y se había asustado tanto que se zafó de forma brusca y salió corriendo.

¿Estaría enojado con ella por eso? Era obvio que sí… tal vez en su viaje encontró a alguien más. Era normal. El extraño capricho que él tenía hacia ella no podía durar mucho más.

Tragó saliva de forma pesada. Volvió a mirarlo solo para comprobar que la seguía ignorando.

—Padre, me gustaría retirarme. Si no les molesta—dijo levantándose lentamente. Hiashi asintió dándole permiso.

Hinata bajo la mirada intimidada al ser observada por fin por los oscuros ojos de él.

—Buenas noches—susurró mientras hacia una leve reverencia y caminaba lo más rápido posible fuera del comedor.

Se sentía patética. Muy patética. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

Se puso uno de sus habituales vestidos de seda para dormir y se tiró a la cama boca abajo. Se sentía sumamente frustrada. Oyó como la lluvia empezaba a azotar una vez más con fuerza seguido de algunos truenos y relámpagos visibles a través de las cortinas. Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de no pensar en nada más, pero se estaba volviendo loca. Tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que explotó de la única manera que tenía. Llorando.

Ni siquiera sabía la razón. Solo quería desahogarse.

Oyó que tocaban la puerta por lo que se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, seguro era Ko con alguna infusión para ella. Se apresuró en levantarse y colocarse la bata para recibirlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación palideció al verlo parado ahí, recostado en el Marco de la puerta.

—Sasuke—susurró.

—¿Estas bien? —fue lo primero que dijo él ante la sorprendida expresión de la muchacha.

Ella solo asintió… las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta. Lo miraba de forma inquieta, casi temblando.

—Toma esto—dijo extendiéndole una tableta de pastillas. Hinata lo miró sin comprender—Son pastillas para dormir, funcionan también como tranquilizantes… Tienen un efecto rápido. Ni siquiera sentirás la tormenta.

Hinata tomó las pastillas con el pulso acelerado. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

—¿Estabas llorando? —preguntó alargando los dedos y rozando su sonrojada mejilla. Hinata cerró inconscientemente los ojos ante su contacto.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No me mientas, te conozco…—dijo él mientras apartaba su mano de ella.

—Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo —dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Porqué me enojaría contigo? —preguntó el azabache de manera curiosa mientras moría por dar un paso más y entrar a su habitación, solo por puro morbo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. Una vez más volvió a sentirse patética. Un trueno la hizo soltar un chillido del susto.

Sasuke sonrió, alargó la mano y le revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa—Apresúrate y tómate la pastilla—dijo mientras la soltaba y daba un paso hacia atrás

—Aunque también puedes venir a dormir conmigo si no te gustan las pastillas… —dijo buscando molestarla, pero le sorprendió que ella lo mirara tan ansiosa ante aquel comentario. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? O de verdad Hinata se lo estaba pensando.

Definitivamente se lo estaba imaginando. Se giró sin volver a mirarla, era suficiente. No quería que su entrepierna acabara por malinterpretar las cosas obligándolo a tomarse otra ducha fría para calmarse.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se dedicó a vaciar su maleta de viaje y mirar unos cuantos documentos. No tenia sueño, por lo que buscó algún libro interesante en el cual perder el tiempo hasta que se cansara lo suficiente. Ni siquiera se había dignado a ponerse el pijama para dormir.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose lo desconcertó. Se abría tan lentamente que le costó ver de quién se trataba. El único que se le ocurría era Ko, pero el no entraría sin avisar…la pequeña silueta que se asomó lo dejó más desconcertado aún.

—¿Hinata? —dijo más para si mismo.

Ella tenía la cabeza agachada y jugaba nerviosa con la punta de su bata.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó un tanto aturdido mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y dejaba a un lado el libro que estaba hojeando.

Ella negó sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara…

—Dijiste que puedo dormir contigo—dijo avergonzada.

Sasuke sonrió divertido.

—En realidad, no me refería a dormir…No dormiría teniéndote al lado—respondió el esperando a que ella se asustara y saliera corriendo despavorida como la última vez.

Hinata no se movió y Sasuke cambió su sonrisa a un semblante más serio.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

—¿Te tomaste la pastilla para dormir? —preguntó mientras empezaba a entender. Cuando ella negó despacio con la cabeza, sintió un escalofrío excitante recorrerle el cuerpo.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y volvió a sentarse en la cama donde minutos antes había estado leyendo, y la guio a ella para que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Ella obedeció sin dejar de mirar su rostro. Aquel rostro que mientras más miraba, más se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Otro trueno se oyó tan claro que Hinata del susto se aferró la camisa del Uchiha para luego sonrojarse.

—¿Porqué te asustan tanto las tormentas? —preguntó Sasuke mientras su mano recorría su espalda con sutileza.

Ella se encogió de hombros…en ese momento solo pensaba en que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de un hombre que conocía hace apenas un mes… un hombre que hacía que tomara decisiones tan impropias de ella…Un hombre que provocaba que sus hormonas se alborotaran a tal punto de volverla loca.

Él la miraba curioso, y expectante, por lo que ella decidió seguir.

—Cuando era una niña, me perdí en los senderos de Konoha…—Empezó a hablar ella con la voz pausada—Era una tarde tan gris que no tardó en caer la lluvia, era tan fuerte que arrasaba con todas las flores que estaban cerca de mi, algunos árboles se inclinaban por el viento y los truenos…los truenos eran lo peor. Yo estaba en medio de todo sin poder ir a ningún sitio. Cuando todo pasó creo que cogí una pulmonía. Fue todo muy…surrealista—Hinata miraba por la ventana como la lluvia caía caudalosamente, acompañado de pequeños relámpagos. Sasuke la miraba atentamente. Ella contaba todo como si siguiera allí, de hecho estaba tan ensimismada que de repente parecía estar desconectada de la realidad.

Hinata reparó otra vez en su rostro y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que aún tenía los brazos sobre los hombros de él. Quiso apartarlos pero el se lo impidió, y al contrario la guio a que se abrazara a su cuello.

Había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que parara, que se resistiera y que se bajara de las piernas de aquel hombre, pero otra parte mucho más fuerte que ella quería quedarse y obedecerlo. Simplemente se dejó guiar hasta que su rostro quedó tan cerca de la de él que su respiración chocaba con la de ella.

—Quédate así — le susurró mientras bajaba los brazos y los aferraba a su pequeña cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo—¿Me tienes miedo? —le preguntó y ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió . Y acercó un poco más su rostro a la de ella rozando con los labios su sonrojada mejilla—¿Y si te besara, me tendrías miedo? ¿Saldrías corriendo como la última noche?—

Hinata cerró los ojos ante el contacto de sus labios. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente lo deseaba. Deseaba que el volviera a besarla…deseaba que él volviera a hacerla sentir todo lo que sintió aquella noche…pero no era capaz de decirlo.

Solo un leve —Hmm— salió de sus labios fastidiando al Uchiha. La estrechó un poco más pegándola a su pecho. —¿No lo deseas ni un poco? —preguntó aturdido.

—¿Y tú? —Hinata se vio sorprendida cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Pero realmente quería saberlo—¿Quieres besarme? —le pregunto entre curiosa y expectante. El se echó a reír causándole una punzada en el estómago. Allí estaba otra vez el Sasuke Uchiha que odiaba, el que se burlaba de ella, el que la hacía sentir tan pequeña e insignificante.

—Levántate de mis piernas, pero sin soltarme—ordenó el azabache, y la muchacha obedeció sin entender. Sasuke sintió su cuerpo arder cuando tuvo sus pechos a la misma altura que su rostro, el se apresuro levantó lo suficiente, el vestido de seda y la bata de la muchacha para guiarla a que se sentara nuevamente sobre sus piernas pero esta vez a horcadas de él.

Sasuke la tomó de ambas piernas y la deslizo pegándola por completo a su cuerpo. Soltó un gruñido al sentirla completamente sobre él. —¿Sientes como estoy? —preguntó excitado.

Hinata se sonrojó inmediatamente. Sentía su miembro duro bajo su intimidad, solo podía pensar en eso en aquel momento, ni siquiera escuchó lo que le dijo Sasuke. Miro su rostro, el también estaba ¿sonrojado? Trago saliva dolorosamente. Quería besarlo más que nunca. Alargó el rostro hacia el y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios invitándolo a besarla. Sasuke sonrió con aquel beso tan inocente. La tomó de la barbilla y le devolvió el beso, lo suficientemente lento como para poder oír su acortada respiración, ella prácticamente seguía sin mover un músculo, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, y eso lo hacía pensar que estaba disfrutando. Saboreó sus labios con delicadeza y sutilidad, aquellos labios pequeños y tiernos se abrían lentamente para él, no perdió tiempo e introdujo despacio su lengua en ella. Hinata gimió al sentirlo.

Sasuke la tomó de la nuca para poder introducir más a fondo su lengua en ella, lentamente el beso se iba tornando más intenso, él quería desesperadamente probar cada centímetro de sus labios, de su lengua. Se separó un momento de ella, para mirar aquel rostro sonrojado abrir los ojos sin entender. —Hinata, no te quedes atrás… es un tanto desconcertante—dijo excitado. Ella lo miró avergonzada y apartó la vista.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó el Uchiha un tanto consternado, mientras la tomaba suavemente de las mejillas y la obligaba a mirarlo otra vez— ¿Te sientes incómoda? —preguntó tratando de entenderla.

Ella negó lentamente—No soy buena besando…no se hacerlo—dijo mientras arrugaba los labios abochornada. Y era verdad. Él se apoderaba de sus labios con tanta tranquilidad y confianza y sin embargo ella no sabia como reaccionar. Él sonrió divertido.

—La otra noche en la cocina, lo hiciste realmente bien—dijo. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, y luego se sonrojó.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó mientras tragaba saliva de manera nerviosa.

—Solo tienes que seguir el ritmo de mis labios, como aquella vez. —dijo mientras volvía a bajar las manos a sus caderas .

Ella asintió de forma tímida pero segura. Las piernas empezaban a temblarle pero cuando el la besó una vez más, ella abrió los labios para recibirlo, movió sus labios tímidamente contra los de él, tratando de imitarlo… Y se atrevió a succionarlos, él gimió, haciendo que ella sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Sasuke estaba embriagado y su erección cada vez era más dolorosa. Cuando ella succionó su labio inferior sintió un placer difícil de explicar. Bajo sus manos por su tibia espalda y se apoderó de sus nalgas apretándola contra su intimidad.

Ella soltó un gemido y Sasuke aprovechó para volver a meter su lengua de forma traviesa y más intensa. Su mano buscaba desesperado las cuerdas de su bata para desatarlas.

Hinata gimió y él se separó buscando sus ojos. La miro de forma inquisidora pidiéndole permiso para quitársela.

Ella dejó sus brazos caer a ambos costados y Sasuke entendió aquello como un…sí. Sin titubear se la quitó para así contemplar mejor lo que tenia frente a sus ojos. Lucía preciosa con aquel vestido de ceda color blanco, sus atributos sobresalían de ellas invitándolo a el a perderse en ellos.

Acerco su rostro a su cuello impregnándose del perfume que emanaba su piel y su cabello. Beso su cuello y sus manos temblorosas encontraron sus pechos adueñandose de ellos por sobre la ropa.

Volvió a mirarla y la vio sumida en sus caricias excitándolo más. Tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se mordía los labios.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir sus besos en el cuello.

Sin dejar de mirarla Sasuke tomó los tirantes de su vestido y las deslizo lentamente dejando descubierto poco a poco aquellos generosos atributos que moría por volver a saborear sin interrupciones. Ella lo miró un tanto preocupada y el le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Por favor— dijo él, dejando su vestido deslizado hasta la cintura.

Se apartó un poco para verla mejor. Y sonrió encantado—Joder, que eres preciosa—dijo mientras volvía a besarla de manera desesperada a lo que ella trataba de responder sumamente sonrojada. Las manos de él masajeaban frenéticamente sus pechos sin dejar de besarla. Hinata quería gritar ante aquella oleada de sentimientos que estaba provocando en ella. Soltó un gemido entre aquel furioso beso provocando que Sasuke se apoderará con los dientes de su labio inferior, sin hacerle daño, solo un mordisco travieso que ella disfrutó.

—Hinata—dijo él casi con la voz ronca de la excitación—Necesito hacerte el amor—

Ella lo miró entre asustada y excitada. ¿Qué debía responder? Si por favor…o si a secas. Para ella no había vuelta atrás, desde que entró a su cuarto sabía que todo cambiaría para ella… entre ellos.

Ella se aferró a su camisa y lo volvió a besar dándole a entender que aceptaba aquella locura. Él la tomó de la cintura y se levantó con ella en brazos, Hinata tuvo que aferrarse a su cuello para no dejarse caer.

La dejo suavemente sobre la cama y se incorporó de rodillas frente a ella desabrochándose de manera nerviosa la camisa. Quería sentir su piel contra la de ella lo más pronto posible, quería que sus pechos rozaran con su torso cada vez que la besara…Se la quitó ante los ojos curiosos de la muchacha que quedó sorprendida mirándolo. Nunca le había atraído el físico de ningún hombre, no solía fijarse en ello pero lo que tenia frente a ella le gustaba. Quería alargar los dedos y tocar su torso desnudo, tenia los hombros anchos y unos pectorales como los modelos de las revistas que llevaba Ino a la oficina, lucia concentrado, su cabello caía sobre su rostro dándole un aspecto realmente sensual. Una vez que el se quitó la camisa, la despojó a ella del vestido de seda que aún tenía deslizado hasta la cintura, dejándola casi desnuda.

Él iba rápido, porque aunque quería disfrutar el momento al máximo, también tenía una urgencia dolorosa por poseerla lo más rápido posible. Había esperado demasiado por ello. Cuando la tuvo semidesnuda para él se inclinó para besar sus pechos. Mientras besaba uno masajeaba frenéticamente el otro.

Hinata arqueó la espalda al sentir sus labios una vez más sobre sus pechos. Se sentía rara, pero lo disfrutaba. No sentía vergüenza como la primera vez. Soltó un gemido cuando él mordisqueó uno de forma juguetona.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharla. Sus gemidos eran tan suaves y dulces. Con calma fue bajando sus besos hacia su vientre llegando a su ombligo, introdujo su lengua en ella logrando que su piel se erizara.

Hinata cerró los ojos sintiendo la húmeda travesía de sus besos, eran suaves y a la vez urgentes. Sentía la piel tan erizada que llegaba a doler. Le costaba respirar, porque cada sensación la dejaba sin aire, logrando que soltara pequeños gemidos inconscientes. Él bajó las manos de sus pechos a sus caderas empezando a deslizar lentamente sus bragas. Ella detuvo nuevamente la respiración, aquello seguía incomodándola, pero a pesar de eso no movió un solo músculo por detenerlo. Abrió los ojos para observarlo sobre su cuerpo. Era una escena surreal y excitante.

Sasuke finalmente se deshizo de sus bragas y le abrió las piernas con lentitud para colocarse entre ellas.

—¡No! —exclamó ella tratando de cerrarlas esta vez invadida por la vergüenza, pues adivinaba a lo que él iba. Pero el fue más rápido y se apoderó de su sexo con la boca.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo mientras ahogaba un grito. El empezó a mover la lengua contra su intimidad de forma lenta y tortuosa, haciendo que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido—Sasuke por favor—dijo mientras inconscientemente alargaba su mano hasta la cabellera del Uchiha tratando de que parara, pero el empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus caricias con la lengua haciendo que ella empezara a temblar.

—¡Ah Sasuke! Por favor no...¡ah! —Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía seguir manteniendo el control de su propio cuerpo, soltó el cabello del Uchiha y se aferró fuertemente a las sabanas, flexionó la rodillas y elevó las caderas sin poder controlarse.

Sasuke aprovechó para sostener sus caderas al aire e introducir su lengua dentro de ella logrando que soltara un grito. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de no seguir gritando, pero le era imposible. Gritos ahogados y gemidos inundaban ahora la habitación. Sasuke introducía y sacaba su lengua dentro de ella, haciéndola perder totalmente el control. Las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba eran mucho más intensas que la última vez, su cuerpo empezó a tensarse obligándola a hundir más la cabeza contra la almohada hasta que no pudo más y su cuerpo colapsó finalmente aún con las caderas sostenidas firmemente contra la boca de él.

Sasuke soltó sus caderas y la dejó caer en la cama, observándola temblar. Ella trataba inútilmente de contenerse, su respiración estaba tan alterada que le tomó algunos minutos estabilizarse.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el mientras se inclinaba sobre ella con lentitud. Ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo aturdida. Sus pequeños labios entreabiertos trataban de recuperar el aire.

Ella asintió y él se apoderó una vez más de su boca besándola furiosamente.

—Eres increíble—dijo mientras se separaba un poco de su rostro y la observaba abrir los ojos alarmada cuando empezó a tocarla con los dedos—Hinata, nadie puede escucharnos, estamos en la última habitación de la casa, además de que esta tormenta es muy sonora…por favor, no reprimas tus gemidos, quiero escucharte—decía mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella para comprobar que estuviera lista.

Hinata arqueó la espalda presionándose a su mano, Sasuke supo que era el momento. Se incorporó colocándose de rodillas para desabrocharse los pantalones de manera nerviosa. Se recriminó a si mismo, parecía un adolescente a punto de cumplir una fantasía, pero le era imposible no perder la compostura, sabiendo que dentro de unos segundos por fin la haría suya. Estaba tan excitado que incluso las manos le temblaban.

Se deshizo por fin sus últimas prendas quedando completamente desnudo igual que ella. Hinata se acomodó en la cama para mirarlo, se mordió la lengua nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría una vez que todo acabara? Él seguiría tan interesado en ella, o la dejaría pasar una vez que lo hiciera. La pregunta inquietaba su mente, pero lo quería. No importaba lo que sucediera después, ella quería ser de él en ese momento. Se incorporó un poco para besarlo y él la recibió maravillado. Se inclinó sobre ella aguantando su propio peso sobre sus codos para no aplastarla.

—¿Estas lista? —preguntó con la voz ronca de la excitación. Deslizó una mano en medio de sus cuerpos y se tomó el miembro para colocarlo en la entrada de su vagina.

Ella asintió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Él contemplaba su rostro expectante. Quería ver su expresión cuando la penetrara.

—Dolerá un poco, pero solo al principio. Luego nunca más —dijo él controlándose para no empujarse de una vez dentro de ella.

Ella volvió a asentir…estaba nerviosa, expectante y ansiosa. Él finalmente empujó su pelvis hacia sus caderas penetrándola completamente. Ella gritó e inconscientemente se aferró a su espalda. El dolor era profundo y muy íntimo…aunque sentía que algo se había desgarrado dentro de ella, la sensación de tenerlo dentro era sumamente excitante.

Sasuke por otro lado soltó un gemido ronco. Se quedó inmóvil dentro de ella mientras hundía su cabeza en su cuello de forma desesperada. Era suya, solo suya. Ese era el único pensamiento que inundaba su mente en ese momento. Ella sin embargo hundió sus uñas en su espalda excitándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Él levantó su cabeza para mirar su rostro. Tenia los ojos un tanto vidriosos ¿Habría sido muy brusco?

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—S-si ¿y tú? —preguntó ella perpleja. Sasuke sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

—Voy a empezar a moverme ¿Esta bien? Si te hago daño, por favor dímelo.

Ella asintió una vez más. Y él empezó a moverse dentro de ella de forma lenta. Ella era tan estrecha que el sentía que acabaría pronto, cosa que no quería y no se podía permitir. No era un maldito adolescente precoz, era un adulto experimentado ¿Qué demonios pasaban con él?

—¡Joder Hinata!—Gemía tratando de controlarse, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Se incorporó de ella poniéndose de rodillas y tomando sus caderas para dirigir su cuerpo.

Ella empezó a gemir, todo aquello era demasiado para ella, las rodillas que tenia flexionadas empezaron a temblarle una vez más.No supo en que momento él dolor que habia sentido se había convertido en aquella agradable y rara sensación. Lo sentía tan caliente dentro de ella que estaba perdiendo la cordura. Arqueó la espalda buscando más, y él hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acabar.

Él sacó por completo su miembro de ella para embestirla bruscamente hasta el fondo, cosa que la hizo gritar una vez más pero esta vez de placer. Ella notaba una vez más como su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse rígido y sabia que explotaría pronto.

—Sa-Sasuke—susurró temblorosa.

—Lo sé preciosa—dijo mientras, volvía a repetir el mismo movimiento y la penetraba con más fuerza, él no aguantaba más, pero quería hacerla acabar antes de que lo hiciera él. La embistió una vez más y sintió como ella se tensaba aprisionándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo explotar al mismo tiempo que acababa ella. Se corrió dentro de ella incontrolablemente. Temblando como si también fuera su primera vez. Un orgasmo violento aunque para él seguía siendo precoz.

Ella por otro lado trataba de controlarse, pero le era imposible, se retorció más cuando sintió algo caliente inundando todo su ser.

Él se acostó sobre ella, volviendo a hundir su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ella lo podía oír respirar de forma entrecortada. Por alguna razón que no supo sintió un cosquilleo al saber que era por ella. nCon brazos temblorosos se atrevió a rodearlo y abrazarlo. Él no tardó en corresponderle y giró sobre su cuerpo cambiando de posición con ella.

Ahora la tenia sobre él. Saco su miembro lentamente de ella y acaricio su espalda mientras lentamente su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

Hinata por otro lado tenia la cabeza ahora apoyada sobre su pecho, podía oír sus latidos acelerados. Él tenía el cuerpo duro, pero aún así estar en aquella posición con él, le resultaba placentera. Hinata flexionó las rodillas en ambos costados de él, de manera que ahora estaba a horcadas sobre su cadera. Sasuke soltó un gemido con aquel movimiento, pues ahora Hinata estaba sentada sobre su zona v, sintió como su miembro iba volviendo a endurecerse, sin haber llegado a estabilizarse por completo.

—Hinata—susurró, pues de un momento a otro ella dejó de moverse, pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormida. Pero ella levantó el rostro mirándolo directamente a los ojos—¿Te sientes cómoda de esta forma? — Preguntó mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cintura para estrecharla a su cuerpo. Ella era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente sobre su pecho.

Hinata asintió sonrojada, y apoyó su mentón en el pecho de él para poder seguir observándolo. Aquel rostro tan sereno y perfecto, la miraba con ojos tan penetrantes que no quería perder el contacto con él.

—¿Qué te parece si ahora lo hacemos en esta posición?

**Fin del capítulo**

Hola Chicos… hasta aquí el capítulo…un poquito largo ¿no? Me costó escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas Gracias por todos los comentarios… estoy muy agradecida.

No se si pueda actualizar durante las próximas semanas, estaré un poco ocupada además de que también tengo que actualizar mi otra historia. En fin, espero que puedan tenerme paciencia.

Una vez más muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Advertencia**:

Ya en el summary de la historia está advertido que esta historia tendría contenido Lemmon, pero vuelvo a advertirlo porque al parecer algunos no lo vieron y me reclamaron el capítulo anterior. En fin. Desde ahora habrá mucho más lemmon así que pueden dejar de leer si no les gusta, agradezco que hayan estado interesados en la historia con anterioridad , pero no tengo pensado cambiar lo que tenia planeado desde que empecé a escribir la historia. En fin eso es todo. ¡Gracias! Y si te quedas a leer ….espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

**Capítulo 12_Mía**

Hinata lo miró sin comprender y Sasuke extendió las manos para apoderarse una vez más de su trasero apretándolo con un repentino deseo que estaba anhelando saciar. Con la propia fuerza de sus manos la empujó hacia su rostro para besarla una vez más.

—¿Estas cansada? —preguntó cuando se separó un poco. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, estaba como en una ilusión. Todo seguía siendo tan surrealista para ella. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba soñando o si era real.

Sasuke por otro lado sabía que lo que su mente estaba maquinando era una locura, ella era virgen hacia apenas unos minutos, pero estaba perdiendo la cordura por poseerla de aquella forma. Deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos y una vez más tomó su miembro ya completamente erecto, para buscar una vez más entrar en ella. Cuando encontró su entrada la tomó de las caderas y la empujó para poder penetrarla.

—¡Ah! —se quejó ella hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Siéntate sobre mí amor—susurró el mientras sus manos se apoderaban de sus caderas ansiando empezar a embestirla.

Hinata alzó el rostro para mirarlo una vez más antes de obedecerlo. Apoyo sus pequeñas manos en el torso de el y se impulsó para sentarse. Soltó un gemido cuando al sentarse por completo lo sintió tan dentro de ella.

—Sasuke—susurró con voz suave, mientras cerraba los ojos impulsivamente. El susodicho sonrió satisfecho y empezó a moverse debajo de ella de forma lenta mientras flexionaba las piernas para para darse impulso. Miraba extasiado como sus pechos se endurecían y se movían de manera lenta. Quería desesperadamente adueñarse de ellos con las manos, con la lengua, pero no podía. Sus manos estaban ocupadas en esos momentos acariciando sus caderas. Las bajó lentamente hacia su trasero para empezar a guiarla para sus embestidas cuya velocidad aumentaba cada vez más.

Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire para controlarse. Sus manos estaban apoyadas firmemente sobre el duro abdomen de él, que se contraía y se marcaba en cuanto más se movía. De repente sintió las mejillas arder y se tapó torpemente los pechos con una mano, pues se movían demasiado a su parecer. Siempre había tenido un absurdo complejo a causa de ellos.

—¡No te tapes! —le recriminó el azabache apartándole suavemente la mano y obligándola a volver a apoyarse sobre él—Créeme que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte—aseguró como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Hinata se sonrojó más pero no hizo ningún otro esfuerzo por volver a taparse. Cuando sus embestidas empezaron a ser tan fuertes que prácticamente la estaba haciendo cabalgar, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás a raíz de un fuerte espasmo de placer, mientras soltaba un gemido que al principio trató de ahogar.

Sasuke se vio obligado a detenerse por unos segundos ya que con esa acción la penetración se había vuelto más profunda. Se detenía porque aún no quería acabar, a pesar de que sabia de que ella estaba apunto de hacerlo. Pero para su sorpresa, ella empezó a moverse sobre él obligándolo a soltar un agudo gemido.

Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aún con la cabeza hacia atrás y la espalda arqueada… Sus caderas se movían solas, producto del placer.

Sasuke tragó saliva, porque aunque estaba disfrutando como un condenado, no resistiría mucho más con ella moviéndose así y con aquella escena tan erótica que sus ojos presenciaban. Dirigió sus manos hacia su pequeña cintura, acariciándolas hasta llegar a su objetivo…sus pechos estaban erguidos y firmes.

—Hinata—gimió haciéndola temblar.

Ella también dirigió sus manos a sus pechos, tocando las manos de él.

—No te detengas—dijo el Uchiha casi en tono de súplica y ella asintió con las mejillas ardiendo.

Ella siguió moviéndose hasta que su cuerpo se volvió a tensar—Ya no puedo más —dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras apretaba desesperada las manos de él entre las suyas.

Él se incorporó de la cama sentándose y rodeándola con sus brazos. Hinata también lo abrazó buscando más de su calor… él empezó a moverse de forma tan lenta que ella volvió a soltar un gemido.

—Sasuke—volvió a llamarlo.

Éste la miró directamente a los ojos, y profundizó una última embestida para lograr que ella acabara. Hinata se retorció y apretó con firmeza los brazos de él mientras ahogaba sus propios gemidos mordiéndose los labios. Sasuke se apoderó de sus labios una vez más y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella buscando ahora su propio orgasmo.

—Ah—gimió ella entre los labios del Uchiha, logrando que este se tensara.

—Di mi nombre, vuelve a decirlo—susurró él sin apartarse completamente de los labios de ella.

—Sasuke—respondió ella de forma tan suave, que el Uchiha no resistió más y explotó por segunda vez en ella. Se aferró tan fuerte a su cintura que por un momento pensó que podría quebrar aquel pequeño cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella aspirando profundamente. Estaba exhausto, excitado y profundamente consternado. Su cuerpo trataba de estabilizarse después de su último orgasmo.

Ella movió un poco la cabeza a un costado para dejarlo hundirse más en su cuello. Sus pequeños brazos aún lo rodeaban torpemente, y sus dedos se movían sobre su piel tan caliente, acariciándolo levemente con la yema de sus dedos. Él sin embargo prácticamente cubría toda su cintura con un brazo y la agarraba firmemente.

Aparto la cabeza de ella lo suficiente para mirarla. Ella estaba sonrojada y lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos y expectantes, como si quisiera saber que procedía después.

—¿En que piensas? —preguntó el mientras liberaba una mano para apartar un mechón de pelo de su cara. Ella se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó un poco más.

Sasuke sonrió y se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama, volviendo a ambos en la posición donde habían empezado. Sacó lentamente su miembro de ella no sin antes recrearse un poco más en su espalda. Su piel era tan suave, que le era difícil dejar de hacerlo. Se giró hacia un costado recostándola en la cama sobre su brazo izquierdo y con la mano que le quedaba libre buscó las mantas para taparla.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó ante su atenta mirada. Ella simplemente asintió.

—Háblame, quiero escucharte—dijo casi ordenando mientras su mano la recorría ligeramente bajo las mantas.

—No se que decir—admitió ella mientras esquivaba momentáneamente su mirada. Por las ventanas de la habitación se colaban ciertos relámpagos, solo entonces se acordó de la tormenta que estaba azotando afuera.

—Dime lo que piensas—insistió el mientras miraba a la dirección donde ella tenía la vista puesta—¿Quieres que cierre las persianas? Si te molestan los relámpagos pued…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando ella lo abrazó sorpresivamente.

—Así está bien—se limitó a responder mientras aflojaba un poco su agarre. Sasuke sonrió. Sabia desde el principio lo dependiente que podría llegar a ser Hinata, lo supo en él momento en el que se puso a llorar semanas atrás recordando lo apegada que era a su hermano Neji… la idea de que se volviera dependiente ahora a él lo entusiasmaba. La quería completamente para él… Hinata era para él una droga. Solo tuvo que probar un poco para volverse un maldito adicto. Y ella era tan diferente de lo que llegó a pensar alguna vez, era tan sumisa y tan ardiente a la vez. Capaz de tomar el control sin siquiera saberlo. Solo recordar la escena donde se movía sobre él volvió a encender sus deseos más profundos. Quería conocer todas sus facetas con una extraña urgencia. Ella se removió entre sus brazos y cuando el estuvo a punto de sugerirle otra ronda se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dormida.

:

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente a pesar del cansancio. Sus sentidos no tardaron percibir el aroma que provenía de su piel, ya lo conocía…y como no si había dormido rodeada por él. Cuando su vista obtuvo claridad, lo primero que vio fue su rostro sereno que descansaba plácidamente a escasos centímetros de la de ella…quiso alargar la mano y retirarle un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente pero no se atrevió. Se percató de que aún estaba acostada sobre su brazo por lo que quiso levantarse pero el se lo impidió rodeándola rápidamente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó apretándola suavemente a su cuerpo.

Hinata se ruborizó aturdida.

—¿Estabas despierto? —preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él asintió.

—Desde hace un rato—respondió mientras cortaba la poca distancia entre sus labios y la besaba con suavidad—¿Has dormido bien?

—Si, pero tú brazo…—dijo tratando de volver a levantarse—Debes estar cansado—

Sasuke se levantó con un movimiento rápido, colocándose sobre ella de manera traviesa.

—Estoy bien—susurró mientras deslizaba lentamente su brazo por debajo de su cabeza apartándola finalmente—Auch—exclamó logrando alarmarla.

—Te lo dije—chilló ella mientras se apresuraba y agarrar entre sus manos su brazo izquierdo para darle pequeños masajes que esperaba fueran confortables para él.

—Estaba bromeando…se siente bien que te preocupes por mi —dijo mientras sonreía. Se recostó completamente sobre ella, aguantando su propio peso con los codos. Se mantuvo inmóvil solo mirándola, inspeccionándola.

Hinata se ruborizó al sentirlo nuevamente desnudo sobre ella. ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan bien las 24 horas del día? Desde que lo conoció no recordaba haberlo visto desaliñado siquiera una vez, ni mucho menos. A pesar de estar despeinado tenia un aspecto realmente sexy… ella sin embargo debía estar hecha un desastre como siempre—¿Por qué? —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Hmp? —soltó el Uchiha sin entender.

Hinata titubeó un momento antes de formular la pregunta que llevaba días formulada en su mente. Aunque no sabia que respuesta esperar exactamente.

—¿Qué es lo que has visto en mí? —preguntó para luego morderse la lengua arrepentida. Se sentía patética preguntando aquello pero realmente quería saberlo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja sorprendido.

—¿Por qué crees tú? —devolvió la pregunta el Uchiha .

Hinata aspiró una gran bocanada de aire—Creo que fue por aquella noche en el hotel…creo que es por no dejar cabo suelto.

Sasuke quiso reír, una parte por escucharla decir algo así y otra porque era verdad…él no era de los que dejaba pendientes. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Hinata arrugó la nariz ante aquel gesto.

—Tal vez—se limitó a responder mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su cuerpo de manera suave, casi rozando su suave y pálida piel, que no tardó en erizarse ante su tacto—La verdad es que aquella noche mi intención solo era darte una buena lección—dijo deteniendo su mano sobre la intimidad de ella mientras la rozaba con la yema de sus dedos—Estúpidamente pensaba que luego estarías loca por mí…cosa que no pasó. Las cosas se me fueron de las manos por que era yo él que andaba tras tus huesos como un enfermo—Sasuke empezó a estimularla suavemente mientras miraba expectante como su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse por la excitación, sus pechos empezaban a erguirse también bajo su cuerpo excitándolo también a él— Desde que te besé…no… desde que hundí por primera vez mi nariz en tu cuello…y te desnudé… Supe que no pararía hasta que fueras mía, cosa que hasta ayer pensaba que sería una misión casi imposible… y no, te equivocas en que solo es por querer terminar lo que empecé, por una parte es cierto…pero la verdadera razón es que te deseo como no recuerdo haber deseado a nadie.

Sasuke dejo de acariciarla para incorporarse y abrirle las piernas para colocarse en medio de ellas. Su erección no podía esperar más.

—Ahora eres mía ¿no? —preguntó mientras sujetaba firmemente sus muslos y volvía a acercarse a sus labios con una sonrisa triunfante. Hinata lo miró aturdida.

—Si—respondió sin pensárselo mucho. Estaba más pendiente de lo que él hacía y de lo que sentía en esos momentos en medio de sus piernas.

—¿Si qué?…dilo—la incitó.

—Soy tuya, Sasuke—

:h:

A pesar de que bajó a desayunar mucho más tarde de lo habitual, Ko no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto cosa que agradeció internamente.

—Debió haber pasado una muy mala noche—dijo el castaño mientras la miraba de manera compasiva al mismo tiempo que dejaba su habitual taza de café frente a ella. Hinata se sonrojó violentamente sin poder evitarlo.

—Um, no—respondió mientras se apresuraba a tomar un sorbo para evitar responder. El café aún estaba humeante por lo que se quemó al instante—Ah—dijo llevándose los dedos a los labios de manera temblorosa.

Ko se apresuró en servirle un vaso de agua también—Tenga cuidado—aconsejó el mayordomo.

—Buenos días—dijo un Moreno entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

—Señor Uchiha, buenos días—saludo Ko de manera sumamente educada—¿Un café doble? —

—Si, gracias Ko—dijo el Moreno mientras tomaba su puesto ya habitual. Miró a la ojiperla quien ya estaba roja como un tomate. Quiso echarse a reír. Aquella situación para ella debía ser terriblemente bochornosa, ya conocía como funcionaba su pequeña cabecita.

—Señorita Hinata ¿Ha dormido bien? ¿Le funcionó lo que le di?—preguntó logrando su objetivo.

Hinata empezó a hiperventilar de los nervios.

—Podríamos intentar alguna otra cosa si lo de anoche no le funcionó—siguió aún ante la mirada suplicante de ella. Sasuke sonrió de forma traviesa.

—M-me funcionó, gr-gracias—dijo mientras volvía a hundir su nariz en su taza de café. Solo para disimular su exagerado sonrojo.

—Me alegra, son unas pastillas tranquilizantes muy buenas—inquirió mientras Ko le servía también su taza de café y sonreía aliviado al escuchar aquello. Segundos después Ko se marchó dejándolos nuevamente solos.

—Por favor deja de burlarte de mi de esa manera—rogó Hinata una vez que se aseguró que el mayordomo se había ido. Sus mejillas seguían levemente sonrosadas, bebió un sorbo más de su café que ahora estaba tibio…justo como le gustaba.

Sasuke alargó sus manos hacia sus mejillas y acercó su rostro a la de él para poder lamer la espuma que segundos antes había quedado en sus labios. Hinata se apartó nuevamente sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—Sasuke—chilló.

—No deberías tutearme…podrían sospechar —se burló una vez más, mientras bebía prácticamente de un sorbo el contenido de su café—¿No desayunas nada más aparte del eso? —preguntó mirándola con curiosidad. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No, con esto tengo suficiente —aseguró la muchacha mientras también acababa su café —¿Y tú? Por lo menos mi café tiene leche y azúcar…¿No te dará hambre después?

—Aunque cierta señorita que tengo enfrente haya agotado mis energías esta mañana…—Hinata volvió a sonrojarse—debes saber que el café puro da mucha más energía que uno aguado o con leche como quieras llamarlo…y si me diera hambre te comería a ti…Sería interesante hacerlo en la oficina ¿no crees?

—¡Sasuke!—chilló nuevamente la ojiperla mirando desesperada por la puerta de la cocina para ver si Ko estaba cerca.

—O aquí mismo ¿Porqué no? Ya te había confesado que quería hacértelo aquí ¿No?... Si nos apresuramos podríamos acabar antes de que llegue Ko…

—Sasuke por favor…

El Uchiha se levantó de su silla y la jaló fuertemente hacia él tomándola de la cintura. Se apoderó furiosamente de sus labios besándola de manera apasionada buscando desesperado saborearla con la lengua. Ella le dio paso aún sabiendo que Ko o incluso su padre podría entrar y encontrarlos en aquella situación, seguramente moriría de la vergüenza…pero simplemente no podía apartarlo.

—Dulce, eres muy dulce—dijo él una vez que se apartaron.

—A ti no te gusta el dulce—respondió ella mirándolo un poco desilusionada.

—Eso es verdad, detesto las cosas con azúcar —admitió el Uchiha— Pero yo me refería a tu forma de entregarte , de ser…me refiero a ti… Digamos que Hinata Hyuga es el único dulce que me gusta—

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Hinata no tardó en observar como todos volvían a estar tensos ante la presencia del Uchiha. Se preguntaba si todos lo odiaban tanto como Ino. Sasuke por otro lado parecía que aquello le importaba muy poco por no decir nada.

—Nara ¿hay novedades con los proveedores de China? —preguntó el Uchiha deteniéndose antes de entrar a la oficina de Neji.

Shikamaru lo miró un tanto fastidiado.

—Ahora te pasaré un informe… no son muy buenas noticias —aseguró el castaño—Buenos días Hinata—saludó.

—Buenos días Shikamaru—respondió también la ojiperla con una sonrisa jovial. Ino también hizo ademanes de saludarla con la mano desde su puesto de trabajo.

—Hmp—respondió el Uchiha mientras se apartaba del camino para que Hinata pasara primero a la oficina.

—Mándame también el resumen de la semana…de los cambios, por más mínimos que sean—dijo mientras entraba tras la ojiperla cerrando de un portazo.

Durante la mañana Sasuke se encargó del tema de los proveedores de China y Hinata de los permisos y las delegaciones de la empresa. Había tanto trabajo que prácticamente ni se miraron durante toda la mañana.

—¿Vamos a comer? —preguntó el azabache mirando a la ojiperla hojear unos documentos con cierta frustración.

—¿Eh? Es que yo…normalmente…

—Hina ¿vamos a comer? —preguntó una rubia entrando sin tocar a la oficina. Se arrepintió al instante al ver la mirada asesina del Uchiha.

Hinata lo miró apenada.

—¿Te ayudo a guardarlo todo? Shikamaru también comerá con nosotras…hoy no se quedará a dormir en el escritorio—se burlaba la rubia mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a Sasuke.

—Eso es genial—se limitó a responder Hinata. Mientras seguía mirando al peliazabache. —Señor Uchiha, ¿Quiere acompañarnos? —Se animó a decir mientras que Ino la miraba completamente atónita.

—Claro—respondió Sasuke completamente fastidiado.

Fué la comida más ruidosa que había tenido en toda su vida. Aquella molesta rubia hablaba hasta por los codos. Lo único que lo mantenía sentado allí era que al parecer a Hinata le agradaba estar con ella, sonreía e incluso la oyó reír un par de veces con ella. Si no fuera por eso ya hubiera mandado todo al carajo.

—Por cierto Hina, ¿Qué pasó ayer con Naruto?... Iba a llamarte para preguntarte como fue, pero las líneas ni funcionaban por la tormenta.

La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció de repente. ¿Naruto?

—Nada, solo preguntó algo y se fue…—se limitó a responder la ojiperla de manera seca. No quería hablar del tema.

—Últimamente se comporta muy extraño—admitió la rubia pensativa—Shikamaru, hoy invitas tu la comida ¿no es así? —quiso molestar la rubia al castaño que prácticamente se estaba durmiendo en su silla.

—Sigue soñando—se limitó a responder—Tal vez a Hinata pero a ti ni aunque te estuvieras muriendo de hambre.

Ino lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego sonrió de manera divertida.

—¿Acaso quieres seducir a la jefa? —preguntó mientras le tiraba una servilleta a la cara.

—Recuerda que soy tu jefe—advirtió Shikamaru fastidiado. Hinata se echó a reír.

—Pero te entiendo Shikamaru …Hina—se dirigió a la ojiperla—si yo fuera hombre, te cortejaría como si no hubiera mañana—dijo mientras se inclinaba y volvía a pellizcar sus mejillas— Es rica, es linda, tiene un cuerpo de infarto y encima es que eres súper tierna ¿Cómo es que no tienes novio?

Hinata se sonrojó y se giró a mirar al Uchiha que mantenía la mirada fija hacia la ventana parecía ignorar completamente la conversación.

—A mi lo que me gustaría saber es como alguien como ella es amiga de alguien como tú… atolondrada, chismosa y escandalosa—interrumpió el castaño ganándose una mirada asesina.

—Será mejor que empieces a correr—advirtió la rubia.

—Que fastidio—dijo el castaño mientras sacaba unos cuantos billetes de su cartera y las dejaba sobre la mesa—Pago la cuenta y me dejas en paz ¿está bien? —Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de manera perezosa. Ino sonrío satisfecha.

Ni Sasuke ni Hinata, volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la oficina. El azabache volvió a sumirse en los papeles que había estado leyendo antes de irse y Hinata trató de hacer lo mismo.

—¿Estas enojado por la comida? —preguntó Hinata después de un rato. Pues Sasuke no había vuelto ni a mirarla después de la comida—Te invité por que no quería que comieras solo—Hinata se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia él se quedó quieta esperando al menos una mirada disgustada, de aquellos que le dedicaba antes cuando apenas se conocían. Jugueteaba de manera nerviosa con sus dedos.

—¿Así que viste a Naruto ayer? —preguntó con la voz tan pausada y fría que le provocó escalofríos de solo escucharlo. Aún mantenía el rostro pegado que los documentos que a simple vista parecía estar leyendo.

¿Naruto? ¿A que venía el tema? ¿Estaba enojado por eso?

—Vino a buscarte—respondió ella.

Finalmente la miró—¿A mí?...¿Porqué no me lo comentaste? —preguntó aún manteniendo el tono frío.

—Porque era sobre Sakura… él quería hablar contigo porque sabe que ustedes en la fiesta…—Hinata se mordió los labios para no terminar.

—¿Y?… ¿qué más?...¿te molestó que tu Naruto quisiera hablar conmigo acerca de su ex?…

Hinata lo miró sin comprender ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Su Naruto?

—Si—respondió. Era verdad, no quería que Naruto volviera a nombrarle siquiera a Sakura.

Sasuke se levantó de manera brusca—¿Me estas jodiendo?...

—No quiero que nadie vuelva a hablarte de Sakura…lo dijiste la noche anterior...Y ayer cuando hablé con Naruto muchas cosas quedaron claras…—Hinata lo miró directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que la miraban recriminándole algo que seguía sin comprender—Estaba celosa y tenía miedo.

Sasuke la miró aturdido. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco. ¿Estaba celosa de él?

—¿De qué? —preguntó tratando de seguir con el tono frío, pero le era imposible…

—Todos estos días que estuviste fuera yo pensaba en aquella noche que salí corriendo…huyendo de ti. Pensaba que tal vez te cansarías de mi… Y luego vino Naruto a decirme… a decirme algunas cosas que aumentaron en mi ese miedo. Y a la noche llegaste tú y parecías tan distante… Ni siquiera me miraste durante la cena… yo de verdad pensé que…—Hinata soltó un suspiro. Había hablado tan deprisa que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de respirar.

—Lo siento—Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Se sentía realmente como un idiota. —Soy un imbécil…pero casi me vuelvo loco pensando en que tal vez Naruto podría estar interesado en ti…yo… ni siquiera tendría derecho a reclamarte nada.

Hinata alzó la mirada encontrándose con la suya—¿Estabas celoso? —preguntó logrando que Sasuke sonriera divertido.

—Solo alguien como tú no se daría cuenta… ¿Y que pasa con Nara?...¿Porque lo tuteas?

Hinata arrugó la frente sin entender.

—¿También estas celoso de Shikamaru? —preguntó confundida.

—Deja de llamarlo por su nombre…¿Cómo quieres que no sienta celos?… lo llamas por su nombre, sales a comer con él y también te ríes muy a gusto con él… Si no me hubieras invitado a tu dichosa comida con ellos hubiera ido igual…

—Ino y él son mis dos únicos amigos… nunca había tenido amigos antes y ellos son tan…

—¿Ruidosos? —interrumpió el Uchiha logrando que ella se riera.

—Son muy amables conmigo—Hinata se acurrucó un poco más entre sus brazos —A mí nadie me mira como lo haces tú.

Sasuke la abrazó un poco más fuerte y unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso fugaz.

—Nunca te muestres a nadie como te muestras conmigo… Odiaría que alguien te mire como lo hago yo—Sasuke la empujó un poco con su cuerpo hasta que ella chocó con el escritorio—Recuerda siempre que eres mía—dijo volviendo a unir sus labios a los de ella. Hinata tuvo que apoyar las manos en el escritorio para mantener el equilibrio mientras que él la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra atraía su cabeza a la de él buscando intensificar su beso lo más que podía.

—Hinata perdona que te…—La puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par obligándolos a separarse al instante.

Hinata sintió que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento a causa de la impresión mientras que Sasuke apretaba los puños con unas terribles ganas de matar a quien sea que los haya interrumpido.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13_Sexo, sudor y ¿Amor?**

—Mejor vuelvo después—dijo la rubia cuyos labios se habían paralizado por un momento. Giro sobre sus propios talones y caminó más rápido de lo que realmente quiso. Su mente estaba totalmente perpleja e incrédula.

—Sasuke—susurró Hinata mirando angustiada al moreno quien simplemente miraba hacia la puerta con una expresión serena.

—¿Acaso no sabe tocar una maldita puerta? —se limitó a decir con fastidio.

—¿P-puedo i…

—Vé— dijo él mirándola temblar de miedo. ¿Porqué temía? ¿A caso le preocupaba que aquella rubia contara lo que había visto?... no era como si fuera una adolescente pillada en el colegio cuyos padres luego serían citados… No la entendía, pero ya habría tiempo para hablar de ello después.

Ella por otro lado asintió con la cabeza y salió prácticamente corriendo tras la rubia. Sentía que el corazón se le podría salir en cualquier momento. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban pero no se detuvo por ello. Seguía lo más de cerca que podía aquella rubia cabellera. La vio entrar en el baño de chicas y ella no tardó en entrar también.

—Ino, lo sient.. —empezó a hablar la ojiperla viendo a su rubia amiga agarrarse la cabeza y abrir la boca desmesuradamente antes de soltar un sonoro grito que la interrumpió.

—¡Hinata por Dioooos! —Chilló la muchacha de manera histérica.

—Sé que debí decírtelo…no es que no confiara en tí—siguió tratando de excusarse la muchacha de ojos perla.

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... es que todo tiene sentido ahora…—seguía balbuceando la rubia sin prestar atención a lo que Hinata decía—Por dios ¿Te estás acostando con Sasuke Uchiha?... por que no creo que la manera en que se estaban besando fuera cosa de hoy…

Hinata se sonrojó de manera brusca logrando que Ino sonriera triunfante.

—¡Oh por Dios! —volvió a chillar por enésima vez mientras tomaba eufóricamente los hombros de la Hyuga y la zarandeaba con entusiasmo—Tienes que contármelo todo… oh por Dios creo que me va a sangrar la nariz—exageró de manera dramática.

—¿E-eso significa que no estás enojada? —preguntó Hinata entre los zarandeos de la rubia quien se detuvo a mirarla curiosa.

—¿Por qué estaría enojada?... estaré enojada si no me cuentas detalles—dijo guiñándole un ojo de manera pervertida.

Hinata arrugó los labios quebrándose en llanto.

—Pensaba que estarías enojada porque no te conté…y que dejarías de ser mi amiga—dijo sin poder evitar que varias lágrimas se le escaparan.

—Hina, por Dios ¿que dices? —dijo abrazándola instintivamente—Por muy amigas que seamos estas en tu derecho de tener secretos e intimidad… deberías estar enojada tú o—palideció de repente—Sasuke—terminó separándose de ella y mirándola atónita—Seguro quiere matarme—

Hinata sonrió. Y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—Estaba un poco serio—admitió la ojiperla soltando un suspiro aliviada.

—Podría disculparme pero no lo siento… además siempre es serio y malhumorado conmigo… y siempre pareciera que quiere matarme… ¡Así que no pasa nada!—habló la rubia mientras en un rápido movimiento volvía a tomar de los hombros a la muchacha —Ahora si Hinata… cuéntame. ¿Cómo es Sasuke Uchiha en la cama?

:

Sus labios la sorprendieron en el umbral del pasillo besándola furiosamente. Aunque estaba atónita y temerosa de que pudieran verlos seguía sin poder negarse a él. Abrió los suyos esperando ansiosa a que el empezara su ya habitual recorrido con la lengua. Él no la hizo esperar mucho.

—Tu habitación… quiero que lo hagamos en tu habitación—dijo un tanto desesperado una vez que se separó lo suficiente para poder hablar.

La ojiperla tragó saliva de manera ansiosa y asintió con la cara completamente roja como era de esperarse.

Cruzaron los pocos pasos que quedaban antes de cerrar tras ellos la puerta que los apartaba del resto del mundo.

Sasuke la giró y la aplastó contra la pared volviendo a besarla de manera efusiva. Hinata no pudo evitar recordar cierto sueño que tuvo, muy similar a aquella escena.

Las manos del Moreno se apresuraron a subir la falda de la muchacha para acariciar sus muslos sin dejar de besarla. Estaba sumamente excitado, y ni siquiera él entendía el motivo de tanta urgencia. Se apresuró para tomarla de las piernas e incorporarla del suelo volviendo a apretarla contra la pared.

Ella sin embargo aferro sus dedos al cuello del Uchiha, gimió entre sus labios al sentirlo duro contra su intimidad. De repente estaba tan ansiosa o más que él, introdujo su lengua a la boca de él logrando que el gimiera y mordiera sus labios con efusividad.

No recordaba haber estado tan caliente en su vida. Recorrió sus caderas con una mano y buscó su intimidad. La tocó sobre sus bragas y la encontró tan húmeda que casi se vuelve loco.

—Aférrate bien a m-mi—dijo el aturdido mientras la volvía a tomar de las piernas y la obligaba a aferrarse a sus caderas para poder usar las manos. Ella asintió. Ahora su intimidad estaba pegada al duro abdomen de él. Todo él era un delirio, lo observaba tan serio y tan urgente que no pudo evitar sentir un tanto de orgullo al saber que era por ella. Él sin embargo como pudo liberó su erecto miembro sin quitarse los pantalones y sin perder tiempo apartó las bragas de ella y la penetró con un tanto de brusquedad logrando que ella gimiera con fuerza.

Él apaciguo sus propios gemidos y los de ella volviendo a apoderarse de su boca, volviendo a aquel beso que habían dejado inconcluso.

Hinata sabía que no aguantaría mucho. Él la penetraba con fuerza, con rapidez contra aquella dura pared, que daba sonoros golpes con cada embestida. Si alguien lo escuchara vendría a preguntar tal vez. Pero no le importó, en aquel momento nada le importaba más que él. Se retorció entre sus brazos cuando más placer almacenaba su cuerpo y se aferró más a sus caderas con las piernas aprisionándolo con fuerza. Su beso ni siquiera la dejaba respirar libremente,. La sensación la estaba matando. Ambos gemían en la boca del otro, ambos temblaban con cada embestida que los acercaba al clímax y una vez más llegaron juntos aunque al moreno le hubiera gustado durar más.

Sus labios se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva que daba crédito a lo intenso que había sido aquel beso. Hinata mantuvo los labios entreabiertos un momento tratando de recuperar todo el aire que le faltaba. Sasuke sin embargo respiro entrecortadamente pegando su frente a la de ella y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Sasuke se sintió un tanto cohibido cuando se recuperó lentamente. ¿Qué pasaba con él que no podía contenerse? Habian llegado a casa y cenado tranquilamente con el señor Hiashi, pero en cuanto subió las escaleras y pasó por en frente de la habitación de la muchacha empezó a volverse loco por estar otra vez dentro de ella. Así que la esperó o más bien acecho como un lobo hambriento.

—¿Fui muy brusco? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Se sentia un completo patán… ella se merecía más que eso… merecía que besara cada centímetro de su piel antes de hacerle el amor. Salió de ella suavemente y la bajó al suelo. Miro sus perlados ojos expectantes.

—No—se limitó a decir ella incapaz de mover un músculo debido a lo exhausto que estaba su cuerpo en ese momento las piernas le temblaban considerablemente. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba tan ansiosa como él? Aprovechó que sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas en su cuello para acercarlo a ella y besarlo sorprendiéndolo momentáneamente hasta que la correspondió

Ella deslizó su mano sobre su pecho empezando a desabrochar su camisa con las manos temblorosas. Era la primera vez que se sentía lo suficientemente en confianza con él. Le quitó la camisa invitándolo a él a desnudarla también. Sasuke volvió a sentir la misma urgencia que minutos atrás. Le puso seguro a la puerta y la guio hacia la cama donde la desnudó con impaciencia pero más sutilmente. Se sentó en la cama y la contemplo parada frente a el. Totalmente desnuda.

Sus pechos estaban a la misma altura que su rostro, así que no perdió el tiempo y se apoderó de uno de ellos con la boca, logrando que la muchacha gimiera e inconscientemente colocara sus manos en los hombros de él. Él acarició con sus manos las caderas de la muchacha y abrazó su cintura succionando con fuerza uno de sus pechos.

—¡Ah! —gimió ella mientras enterraba sus uñas en sus hombros causando que el hombre soltara uno de sus agarres y buscara desesperado la intimidad de la mujer encontrándola totalmente húmeda.

—Estas…ardiendo —dijo excitado mientras introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella causando un fuerte espasmo en su propia intimidad… quería volver a penetrarla pero antes la haría gritar con sus dedos. Sin muchos rodeos introdujo otro dedo logrando que ella gritara y se tensionara contra su tacto. Introdujo y sacó sus dedos lo más rápido que su propia excitación le permitía. Su dedo pulgar empezó a masajear su clítoris logrando que ella empezara a hundir más sus uñas en sus hombros y sus piernas empezarán a temblar.

—Sasuke—susurró ella tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre sus propias piernas, pero le era difícil. Sasuke lamió sus pechos ocasionándole otra fuerte oleada de placer—N -no puedo—

Sus piernas volvieron a temblar y el Uchiha rodeó su cintura con el brazo que tenía libre sin dejar de masturbarla. La sostuvo firmemente hasta que ella empezó a retorcerse violentamente.

—Hazlo, córrete —dijo el moreno casi ordenando. La miró al rostro observando lo sonrojada que estaba. Se mordía fuertemente los labios para no gemir.

—Ah—gimió ella dejándose llevar completamente.

Él tuvo que tragar saliva para contenerse también. Su erección dolía viéndola acabar sin el… pero ya llegaría. Probo sus propios dedos impregnados de los fluidos de ella.

—Eres realmente deliciosa—dijo sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se sonrojó violentamente

Él la tomó del rostro y la besó. La volvió a rodear con sus brazos y la giró hacia la cama subiéndose rápidamente sobre ella.

Besó su cuello mientras se deshacía por completo de sus pantalones.

La giró sobre su propio cuerpo e incorporó su trasero lo suficiente para poder penetrarla en aquella posición. Hinata soltó un gemido que quiso guardarse. Se aferró a la almohada y la mordió tratando de no gritar.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento para acariciar su espalda, aquella posición era gloriosa para él y más aún con ella de compañera. La sentía tensa y estrecha para él, totalmente húmeda. Se inclinó y besó su espalda a la vez que tomaba firmemente sus caderas y empezaba a embestirla a un ritmo imposible para la ojiperla quien apretaba los ojos y hundía la boca en la suave almohada que tenía bajo ella ahogando sus propios gemidos.

Su padre dormía a tan solo unas habitaciones de donde estaban ellos y ella sin embargo quería gritar el nombre de aquel hombre que la estaba volviendo loca. Él la sostenía firmemente de las caderas y la dirigía a su antojo. Cuando el placer se volvió tan intenso para ella que su cuerpo le pedía más, ella arqueó su espalda y elevó las caderas dándole una entrada más libre dentro de ella.

—¡Joder Hinata! —rugió Sasuke cuando su embestida llegó hasta el fondo debido a aquella acción. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el tuvo la enferma fantasía de tomar aquella hermosa cabellera y jalarlo con cada embestida. ¿Desde cuándo era un maldito pervertido? Tenía ciertas fantasías como cualquier otro hombre, pero sus manos estaban temblando por hacerlo realidad… extendió una de sus manos abandonando su cadera y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello, era suave, era ella. Quería hacerlo ¿Pero si a ella no le gustaba? No le dio más vueltas al asunto y con un rápido movimiento agarró con firmeza el resto de su pelo jalándolo con suavidad lo suficiente para que ella echara más hacia atrás la cabeza y arqueara más la espalda.

Ella se tensó más, no podía más. Jadeo libremente cuando sintió como el tiraba de su pelo dirigiéndola también de aquella forma. Era raro pero se sentía bien, se sentía tan a su merced.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, ella tembló ante aquello. Era demasiado para ella.

—Sa-Sasuke— dijo con la voz temblorosa. Este sonrió, soltó su cabello y se apoderó de sus pechos pegando por completo su cuerpo a la de ella.

—¿Qué? —susurró de manera traviesa en su oído, logrando que ella volviera a temblar. Sus embestidas fueron bajando de velocidad a medida de que llegaba al orgasmo, pero cada vez trataba de llegar más adentro profundizando su entrada lo más que podía.

Los brazos de la muchacha perdieron el control cuando llegó al clímax. Las extendió sobre la cama y aferró sus temblorosos dedos a las sabanas. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y abrió los labios extasiada. Sasuke hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la muchacha, acabando una vez más dentro de ella. Su cuerpo no daba más, pero se sostuvo sobre sus codos para no aplastarla con su peso. Cuando ambas respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, Sasuke salió de ella y se recostó a un lado. Estaba exhausto, y eso era una sensación que no le agradaba. Miro a la mujer que tenía al lado, ella tenía los ojos cerrados tratando también de recuperarse sobre la almohada. De repente ella sonrió divertida logrando que él se descolocara un poco.

—¿En que piensas? —preguntó extendiendo la mano y apartándole un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

Ella abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No iba a decirle ni loca, que pensaba en la respuesta que le había dado a Ino aquella tarde. 'Es suave y romántico' había respondido.

—Tengo que irme —soltó el de manera fría alarmando por completo a la ojiperla quien cambió completamente su semblante.

Lo sabía. Sabía que eso pasaría. Él también la dejaría. ¿Y que esperaba? Seguro el había tenido sexo con muchas más mujeres… ella no era especial. Trago saliva dolorosamente. Tratando de no echarse a llorar.

—Los imbéciles proveedores de China me están dando muchos dolores de cabeza, no me dejan otra opción que ir— siguió hablando él mientras miraba el techo con la frente fruncida.

Sasuke se giró a mirarla de forma seria— Quiero que vengas conmigo—dijo logrando que su corazón diera un brusco golpeteo.

—¿Y-yo? —tartamudeó aturdida.

—Hablaré con tu padre mañana, si me dices que sí—

Ella contuvo la respiración. Claro que queria ir… o más bien no quería dejarlo irse.

—¿Y la empresa? —preguntó.

—Ese imbécil de Shikamaru puede arreglárselas solo…es bueno—dijo frunciendo el ceño al admitirlo—Quiero tenerte para mí unos días… solo para mí

Hinata se sonrojó.

—Di que sí —incitó acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella asintió logrando que el sonriera satisfecho.

Unos golpes en la puerta los despertó aturdidos.

—Señorita Hinata ¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo la voz de Ko logrando que Hinata empezara a hiperventilar.

—¿Le abro? —se burló Sasuke sonriéndole de manera traviesa logrando que la muchacha se sonrojara violentamente.

—E-escóndete por favor—pidió ella levantándose de la cama y llevándose consigo las sábanas dejando a un desnudo y somnoliento Sasuke en la cama.

Hinata vio lo que había hecho y se sonrojó aún más. Solo pensaba en taparse ella.

—Lo siento—dijo ella tapándose el rostro avergonzada.

—No es como si no lo hubieras visto antes—se burló Sasuke mirando su propio miembro endurecido a causa de la naturaleza masculina. —De hecho tu no deberías taparte de mi, conozco cada parte de ti—dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.

—¿Señorita Hinata? —volvió a decir Ko. El pestillo de la puerta se movió y Hinata estuvo apunto de desmayarse. Si Sasuke no hubiese cerrado la puerta con seguro la noche anterior Ko hubiera visto la escena más rara de su vida.

Hinata se apresuró y cogió su ropa y la de Sasuke del suelo mientras empujaba al Moreno hacia su cuarto de baño.

—Por favor—dijo implorándole a que entre.

—Ni loco te dejaré recibirlo así a tu cuarto—se quejó el Uchiha de forma burlona. Hinata en ese momento tenía el rostro de un color nuevo. Estuvo apunto de abrirle la puerta a su mayordomo desnuda y cubierta con una sábana.

Soltó la sabana que la cubría y se puso la ropa del día anterior con una velocidad increíble. Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—Creo que estoy excitado —dijo antes de que Hinata cerrara de un portazo la puerta del baño dejándolo encerrado.

—Ko lo siento, me quedé dormida—dijo la muchacha una vez que abrió la puerta.

—Discúlpeme usted señorita. Temía a que pudiera estar enferma como la última vez por eso insistí tanto —se excuso el mayordomo avergonzado. Hinata se extraño y busco el reloj para ver que hora era. Las 11 de la mañana. Abrió los ojos como platos ¿Cómo pudo dormir tanto?

—¿Esta segura de que esta bien? preguntó el mayordomo tocándole la frente—Esta muy roja—

—Si Ko…Gr-gracias por preocuparte —dijo mientras sonreía nerviosa. —Si no te importa me gustaría ducharme ahora—dijo ella apenada.

—¿Quiere que le prepare la bañera? —se ofreció amablemente el mayordomo—Se ve cansada..

—¡No! —respondió la ojiperla más alto de lo que quiso—No hace falta Ko Muchas Gracias…me daré una ducha rápida… ahora bajo—se excusó la muchacha.

Una vez que el castaño se fue se dirigió al lavabo.

—Sasuke…Ko ya se ha ido puedes

Fue interrumpida por el peliazabache que abrió la puerta sorpresivamente y le sonreía de manera rara.

—Vamos a bañarnos juntos... —dijo dejando ver a Hinata que detrás de ella estaba empezando a llenar la bañera.

¿Acaso aquel hombre no se cansaba? —se pregunto antes de ser una vez más sorprendida por los finos labios de él que la besaban húmeda y desesperadamente.

¿Pero a quién engañaba? Le encantaba que la buscara a todas horas… y le encantaba necesitarlo a todas horas. No sabía que era lo que sentía por él, pero no podía estar sin el… no más.

Iría con él a todas partes. Incluso si él no se lo pidiera, talvez aún así lo seguiría. ¿Qué haría si él llegara a cansarse de ella?... ¿Se estaba enamorando de él?...No, ya lo estaba desde antes.

**Fin del Capítulo**.

Hasta aquí el capítulo chicas.

No estoy segura de muchas cosas con la historia, pero créanme que hago lo posible por hacerlo bien y lo mejor que puedo. Estoy muy agradecida con vuestros comentarios y apoyo. Espero no decepcionarlos.

En fin…

**—Lady**: Muchisimas gracias por comentar y apoyar siempre…espero que éste cap te haya gustado también.

**—Hinata-Ares**: acertaste jajaja con tu comentario pensé seriamente en poner a Naruto ya que era buena idea jaja pero luego me decidí por dejarlo como había pensado antes. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre, te debo mucho.

**—Carol**: Muchas gracias por comentar siempre también , incluso en De Ángeles y Demonios. Espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado. Besitos

**—Vchistell**: Me alegró mucho leer tu comentario. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo *-* espero que el cap te haya gustado.

**—Patohf**: Jajaja has tenido buenas teorías jaja… Muchísimas gracias por apoyar mis historias estoy muy agradecida contigo, espero que el cap te haya gustado.

**—Paris Briefs**: ¡Omg! Tu comentario me encantó, me gustan los comentarios largos jaja.. Muchisimas gracias por tus bellas palabras. Ino también es una de mis personajes favoritos ntp no la pondré como mala jajaja. En fin me alegro mucho de que mi historia te guste, espero que el cap te haya gustado igual. Besitos *

**—Sunflower-1220—** Tu comentario me emocionó… últimamente he estado muy desanimada con la historia y que alguien lo considere una de las mejores de verdad me emociono ..muchísimas gracias espero no desilusionarte. *

Por cierto..¿ Podria alguien ayudarme a cambiar el summary de la historia? Soy muy mala con ello -.-'-.-'b


	14. Capitulo14

**Capítulo 14_Viajes y besos.**

Tuvo especial cuidado para salir de su cuarto sin ser visto. Era ridículo, pero extrañamente excitante. Él a sus 29 años se colaba en la habitación de la hija de su socio como un adolescente. Sonrió para sí mismo y entró a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. No tardó mucho en vestirse y bajó enseguida. Aunque ya casi era medio día tenía ganas de un buen café.

—Buenos días Ko —Saludó de manera educada pero casual. Ko era ya alguien a quien consideraba cercano y ni el sabía exactamente la razón.

—Señor Uchiha, buenos días— respondió el castaño dejando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para hacer una pequeña reverencia. Ko era exageradamente educado para su gusto— ¿Café doble?

—Si gracias—asintió mientras se sentaba en el taburete de la cocina a esperar ansioso a que bajara ella. No entendía exactamente el motivo de su ansiedad pues acababa de estar con ella. Pero necesitaba su presencia, beber café con ella… Y una vez que terminara su café iría a convencer a Hiashi Hyuga de llevársela con él.

Se bebió el café lo más lento posible para esperarla, pero ella no bajó. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir a buscarla Ko entró nuevamente a la cocina luego de haber salido largo rato.

—Señor Uchiha, el señor Hiashi quiere hablar con usted. Lo espera en el despacho—dijo sorprendiéndolo de cierto modo. El Moreno simplemente asintió y se dirigió al sitio. Una vez que entró lo encontró leyendo en su habitual pose.

—Buenos Días— dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención. Este levantó la vista y sonrió al verlo.

—¡Señor Uchiha! Lamento llamarlo, sé que debe estar muy ocupado, pero quería comentarle algo—dijo levantándose. Sasuke vio con cierto asombro que ya no utilizaba bastón.

—Usted diga—dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio del Hyuga.

—Es sobre lo que hablamos anoche en la cena... Hablo de tratar de comerciar también en América — Habló mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el ventanal donde se detuvo dándole la espalda. Sasuke arqueó la ceja. 

—¿Quiere entonces dejar de hacer negocios con China? No olvide que su mercado es mucho más influyente que el de América — Respondió el azabache un tanto ofuscado ya que eso interferiría con sus nuevos planes.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que están actuando. No estoy de acuerdo en que seamos nosotros los que abarquemos las ordenes ¿Me explico? —alegó girándose para mirarlo.

—Si, y lo entiendo perfectamente — respondió el azabache — Estaba pensando en viajar a China personalmente y encargarme de ello. Creo que no debería apresurarse en tomar una decisión tan radical.

Hiashi lo miró con cierta sorpresa en su expresión.

—La verdad es que me sabe mal que viajes por culpa nuestra. ¿No habías viajado a Japón para descansar?

Sasuke sonrió de forma disimulada.

—No se preocupe, créame que le sacaré provecho a este viaje —dijo con cierta burla —Por cierto. Estaba pensando en llevarme a su hija conmigo. Serán decisiones y tratos importantes y lo ideal es que algún Hyuga este conmigo en representación —dijo fingiendo restarle importancia. Hiashi levantó una ceja.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó sorprendido — Tengo que ser sincero con usted. Ella prácticamente no sabe nada de la empresa, sería un estorbo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño disgustado ante aquellas palabras.

—Con más razón... Debería involucrarla más en los asuntos que conciernen a su familia, después de todo es su hija ¿No? —Dijo en un tono más áspero de lo que quiso. En cierto modo le recordaba a la forma en que sus padres lo trataban a él cuando era más joven.

—Si, tal vez tengas razón —respondió el hombre mayor —Pero tampoco espere una buena compañía por parte de ella. Es muy callada, su compañía es prácticamente inexistente —

—Déjeme juzgarla por mí mismo —Respondió el azabache mientras sonreía de manera perversa, esta vez sin tratar de disimularlo.

:

—_Prepara tu maleta… tal vez tengamos que salir mañana mismo_— Le había dicho él antes de irse a su habitación. Su desespero aumentó cuando abrió su armario. No tenía ropa acorde, ni bonita.

—¿Ino?... Siento molestarte en tu día libre, pero ¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar ropa? —El grito eufórico de la rubia no se hizo esperar al otro lado del teléfono, logrando que ella esbozara una sonrisa.

—¡Me encantaría Hina! ¿Dónde nos encontramos? ¿O quieres que pase por ti?

Hinata se sonrojó apenada—¿Puedes pasar por mí? Ya sabes que no…

—Si, si… en unos 15 minutos estaré en tu portal—la interrumpió la rubia.

—¡Muchas gracias! —

Cuando colgó el teléfono se sintió un tanto angustiada.

—Sasuke Uchiha— Dijo en voz alta tratando de conseguir un poco de confianza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué hacía tantas cosas que un mes atrás le sonaría imposible? Se hacía constantemente aquellas preguntas que realmente no podía responder. Le gustaba… le gustaba más de lo que ningún hombre podría gustarle. ¿Pero qué sentiría él? ¿Cuánto tardaría en cansarse de ella? No era tonta, sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría. Pero hasta ese entonces, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo todos los momentos junto a él. Sonrió recordando su viaje. Cosa que la volvió a la realidad obligándola a levantarse de manera acelerada y vestirse para bajar a esperar a Ino.

—¿No tomará su café señorita? —preguntó Ko viéndola entrar apurada a la cocina.

—No Ko, lo siento. Tengo que salir con una amiga del trabajo… no se si llegaré a la hora de la comida, voy a avisarle a mi padre—dijo hablando más rápidamente de lo normal.

—Se lo informaré yo …ahora está en una reunión con el señor Uchiha—avisó el mayordomo sonriendo de forma agradable. Hinata también sonrió. ¿Estarían hablando del viaje? No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Gracias Ko! Nos vemos más tarde—Dijo para salir de la casa a toda prisa. Cuando llegó a la puerta vio enseguida el auto de Ino aparcado a pocos metros. Conocía ya a la perfección aquel Volkswagen Golf color rojo, pues más de una vez Ino la había traído amablemente a casa en ella.

—¡Sube Hina! —Gritó la rubia a la vez que bocinaba para llamar su atención. Hinata se apresuró y subió mientras sonreía de manera suave.

—¡Muchas gracias Ino! —Dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad ante la atenta mirada de la rubia que sonreía con complicidad.

—No te preocupes... Y dime ¿Esto es por él? —Preguntó de manera traviesa logrando que un leve sonrojo cubriera las mejillas de la Hyuga. Ino soltó una pequeña risa pues eso se lo confirmaba.

Durante el camino Hinata le explicó lo del viaje al cual Ino soltó un grito de júbilo.

— Debemos comprar lencería sexy —comentó la Yamanaka una vez que compraron un par de pantalones que no le hicieron mucha gracia a la rubia.

—I-Ino... es un vi-viaje de negocios y-yo —

—Y yo me chupo el dedo — dijo la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa divertida — Sasuke quiere llevarte con él para follarte a su antojo...

Hinata soltó sin querer la bolsa que tenía. Ino a veces lanzaba unos comentarios que la descolocaban por completo.

—¡Ino! —se quejó mientras recogía su bolsa del suelo. La susodicha se echó a reír.

—Es que es tan obvio Hina... ¡Por favor déjame elegir tu ropa! ¡Toda tu ropa... te aseguro que lo volverás loco... — aseguró la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiperla y la apretaba con suavidad — Por favor Hinata.

La ojiperla la miró entre asustada e intrigada. Para ser franca siempre había querido ser como ella. Tener tan solo una pizca de la confianza que su rubia amiga tenía... ¿Sería tan malo aceptar? Además, si quería cambiar su guardarropa... debía hacerlo bien ¿No?

—E-esta bien —dijo mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás —dijo la rubia mientras jalaba del brazo de la Hyuga con cierta impaciencia y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego de varias horas, varias tiendas y ciertas quejas de Hinata, por fin terminaron de comprar todo lo que necesitaría para 'Unos Dias'.

—Menos mal que eres rica —Comentó la rubia mientras miraba las facturas de cada tienda.

Hinata sonrió divertida.

—¿Comemos algo? —Preguntó la rubia mientras cargaba con la mitad de la compra y se adelantaba buscando algún restaurante.

—Si por favor... ni siquiera he desayunado —Comentó la ojiperla frunciendo el ceño y siguiendo de cerca a la ojiazul.

:

—Ya es hora de comer. Si le parece seguimos con la conversación en la mesa, y de paso le informamos a Hinata del viaje —Dijo Hiashi después de una larga y tediosa reunión. Sasuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando salieron al comedor Ko ya tenía la comida servida y curiosamente solo para dos personas.

—La señorita Hinata salió, dijo que no sabía la hora en que volvería —Informó Ko al ver la cara de confusión en el rostro de ambos.

—Bueno, supongo que ya le diremos cuando llegue —Comentó el Hyuga sentándose en su habitual puesto seguido por Sasuke. Este no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente se quedó observando el sitio donde debería estar ella. De repente se sentía extrañamente incómodo. Todo lo que le dijo Hiashi durante la comida le resultó realmente irrelevante y hasta repetitivo, tanto que comenzaba a sentirse hastiado.

Una vez que terminaron la comida Sasuke decidió ir a su habitación para relajarse. Aquella casa le resultaba estresante cuando no estaba Hinata. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada de que iba a salir? Suspiró cansado y buscó algún libro para leer mientras la esperaba.

:

—¿Entonces van enserio? —Preguntó Ino de repente mirando curiosamente a la ojiperla quien se llevaba un bocado de arroz a la boca. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder. De repente se sentía un tanto aturdida.

Ino alzó una ceja.

—No sé... no hemos hablado de qué es exactamente lo que hay entre nosotros —respondió la Hyuga de manera serena pero un tanto preocupada.

—¡Hinata! ¿Quién diría que fueras tan liberal? —Se burló la rubia logrando que la muchacha se sonrojara —

—Es que no quiero preguntarle... tengo miedo a su respuesta —murmuró ella. Ino cambió su semblante a uno serio.

—Él de verdad te gusta ¿No? —Preguntó sonriéndole de manera tierna. La ojiperla la miró y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Lo que él me hace sentir, no lo he sentido por nadie... Ni por Naruto —

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Te gustaba Naruto? —

Hinata sonrió.

—Pensaba que era muy obvio —susurró con un semblante divertido.

—Hina, ahora estoy preocupada por ti ¿Y si ese imbécil de Sasuke solo te quiere para un rato? Te romperá el corazón... —Dijo arrugando la frente angustiada.

—Lo sé... —se limitó a responder la ojiperla bajando la mirada y dándole otro tímido bocado a su comida.

—Tienes que ponerte toda la ropa que hemos comprado... ¡No quiero enterarme de que no las has estrenado! —Dijo la rubia en tono de orden logrando que Hinata asintiera con la cabeza de manera rápida.

—En mi coche tengo la revista del que te hablé... puedes tomar algunas ideas para seducirlo completamente... Y también mira un poco de Hentai para sacar ideas

Hinata estuvo a punto de escupir la soda que segundos antes se había llevado a la boca.

—Hablo enserio —Replicó la chica con el semblante totalmente rígido. Hinata quiso reír, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza una vez más dándole la razón.

:

Cuando pasaron unas horas más se desesperó por lo que fue a buscarla a su habitación solo para compra comprobar que aún no había llegado. Las puertas de su armario estaban abiertas de par en par, con la ropa perfectamente doblada y organizada y en la cama estaba su maleta también abierta pero vacía. ¿Se habría arrepentido de irse con él? Negó con la cabeza para apartar aquella estúpida idea. ¿Entonces por qué se había ido sin decirle nada? Además, seguro estaba con aquella ruidosa rubia, quien por cierto lo odiaba, debía estarle metiendo cosas en la cabeza contra él.

Apretó los puños y tuvo cierto impulso por ir a buscarla. ¿Pero dónde? Era inútil...

Se sentó en la cama donde hacía apenas unas horas había estado con ella. Miró curioso hacia todo lo que tenía alrededor. Sus ojos repararon en la foto que tenía ella de su hermano sosteniéndola en brazos.

—Neji maldito imbécil —susurró mirando al castaño. ¿Debía contarle que sabía dónde estaba? Ahora que estaba con ella, ¿No debería decirle? Al menos para que ella dejara de preocuparse por él...

Negó con la cabeza... había dado su palabra de que no lo diría.

Sus ojos repararon después en ella. Lucía realmente tierna con el cabello corto y tan pequeña. Sonrió para sí mismo. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con aquella niña? Desde que la conoció supo que ella tenía algo que lo hacía actuar diferente. Lo que supuso solo sería un entretenimiento fresco se le estaba saliendo de control... y ahí estaba, en su cuarto porque no aguantaba estar unas horas sin ella.

¿Qué haría cuando le tocara volver a Corea? No podía quedarse en Japón toda su vida...

Su mano instintivamente abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz buscando más fotos, y las encontró en una caja... un centenar de ellas. Una en particular llamó su atención, ella sonriendo con unas flores de girasol y con un tierno vestido color rosa... Tendría unos 16 o 17 años. No se aguantó y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Iba a cerrar el cajón cuando un pequeño cuaderno llamó su atención y la tomó para ver qué era. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero la curiosidad de saber todo de ella podía más con él.

Abrió el cuaderno y lo ojeó, comprobando que se trataba de un diario, o algo parecido.

_Hoy Naruto me ha saludado en la universidad, sigue siendo amable conmigo. Espero que este año seamos más cercanos._

Arrugó la nariz leyendo aquel trozo.

—Más cercanos, ¡ja! —pensó mientras pasaba rápidamente de hojas, leyendo al azar. Para su disgusto casi todo era sobre aquel odioso rubio.

_Naruto y Sakura son novios ahora. Aunque sea difícil verlos juntos espero que él sea feliz._

Sasuke negó con el cabeza disgustado. ¿Acaso ni en su diario privado era capaz de maldecir?

_Neji nissan se ha ido de casa y Papá ha enfermado gravemente. Mamá, espero que pronto las cosas se solucionen._

Se quedó tieso con aquello ¿Ella escribía en aquel cuaderno como si estuviera hablando con su madre? Y él leyéndolo como un maldito fisgón. Pero, aunque se sentía un maldito le era imposible parar... ¿Qué más había escrito?

_Neji Nissan ha logrado que un hombre venga a hacer negocios, pero no sé qué hacer sin él. No puedo decirle nada a papá. _

_Voy a vestirme como Neji. hay una chica muy amable conmigo en la empresa, se llama Ino y me ayudará. Shikamaru está enojado conmigo por eso. Pero no tengo otra salida._

Sasuke sonrió recordando el día en que la conoció, se sentía raro leyendo como fue para ella todo aquel lío.

_El hombre de Corea es muy arrogante, y dice cosas raras, no me gusta nada, pero no se ha dado cuenta que no soy Neji, es un alivio._

El rostro del azabache se volvió un poema. Pero sonrió divertido. Aquello se estaba volviendo en verdad muy interesante.

_El señor Uchiha es un –Palabra tachada que no supo descifrar- dijo cosas impropias hacia Neji nisan y hacia mí. Es un mentiroso, me pone muy nerviosa._

Sasuke se echó a reír. De verdad estaba disfrutando aquella lectura.

— ¿Así que si insultas? —dijo mirando la palabra tachada con diversión.

_El señor Uchiha sabe todo. Estaba muy enojado hoy, espero que papá no empeore cuando se entere de lo que hice..._

_El señor Uchiha ha sido amable y no le ha dicho nada a papá, aunque ahora tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar._..

_Hoy me dieron mi primer beso, y no fue como lo esperaba, ni con la persona que esperaba... También pasó algo más... me siento avergonzada por ello. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para darme consejos._

Su respiración se cortó de repente. ¿Ella hablaba de la noche en su hotel? ¿Él le había dado su primer beso? Se sintió realmente un patán de un momento a otro, recordando todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

¿Cómo mierda iba él a saberlo?... Qué era virgen era más que obvio, pero que fuera su primer beso, era ridículo.

_No fue como lo esperaba, ni con la persona que esperaba _—releyó para su propia tortura. De repente las ganas de seguir leyendo se le esfumaron. No soportaría leer algo más parecido. ¿Qué era lo que realmente pensaba Hinata de él?

Guardó todo tal como estaba y se impacientó más de lo que estaba, tanto que no pudo permanecer sentado.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió la vio entrar con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Sasuke —susurró, mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta a pesar de traer un montón de bolsas. El azabache simplemente se quedó mirándola sin decir nada—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó acercándose y dejando las bolsas en la cama para luego acercarse a él con la expresión preocupada.

Él sin decir nada simplemente se pegó a ella y la besó. Sus manos se adueñaron con suavidad a su cintura pegándole más a él.

Cuando se separaron ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa que él adoró por completo, aunque eso no quitaba aun su preocupación.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó él con el semblante serio.

—Fui a comprarme ropa, es que la que tengo no es muy bonita... y-yo... es que si viajamos juntos...t-tú

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó tratando de que ella dejara de tartamudear.

—Tú siempre te ves tan bien... —dijo sonrojándose y bajando la mirada avergonzada —No pensé que te importaría...

—Por supuesto que me importa... Todo lo que hagas me importa... eres mi mujer ahora

Ella lo miró sonrojada y sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Tu mujer? —repitió.

Él se acercó y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más efusividad.

—¿Tienes alguna duda? —preguntó mientras buscaba los botones de su blusa para desabrocharlas.

—Sasuke... casi es hora de cenar, si no bajamos... Ko vendrá a buscarnos —dijo la muchacha cerrando los ojos ante su tacto. Estaba ansiosa por él, pero no podían seguir arriesgándose de aquella manera.

El Uchiha detuvo sus manos y gruñó fastidiado. Bajó su cabeza a su cuello y lo besó, para luego volver a abrocharle la blusa.

—¿Te ayudo a hacer las maletas entonces?... Tu padre estuvo de acuerdo con que me acompañes —comentó mientras se separaba de ella y se acercaba a las bolsas que había traído la muchacha.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar aquello, mientras lo seguía y acomodaba la maleta para luego llenarla.

—¿Tú ya empacaste? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta.—Sasuke...

El Uchiha se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ponte esto —dijo extendiendo en sus manos una de las tantas lencerías que Ino le había obligado a comprar. Hinata se sonrojó por completo y se lo arrancó con efusividad a una velocidad que sorprendió al Uchiha.

—Aquí hay más —se burló el moreno sacando otro par mientras se alejaba con rapidez de ella.

—Sasuke por favor —rogó ella con la cara completamente sonrojada —Para.

—¿Acaso quieres matarme en China? ¿Es un plan siniestro? —se burlaba mientras observaba la prenda de encaje con una sonrisa perversa.

Hinata se apresuró y logró agarrar la prenda, pero sin poder quitárselo.

—¡Dámelo...voy a guardarlo! —dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras estiraba con fuerza.

—Lo soltaré cuando lo traigas puesto —respondió el moreno mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios de manera juguetona.

La puerta abriéndose los obligó a parar. Un abochornado y confundido Ko, se quedó estático mirando la rara escena de Hinata y Sasuke peleando por lo que parecía ser una prenda íntima.

**Final del capitulo:**

Hasta aquí el capitulo chicos, sisculpen la tardanza pero es que tuve un bloqueo horrible para escribir : ( No me gustaba nada lo que escribía, incluso este capitulo me tiene aun con dudas, pero les prometo que he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

En fín muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre y los comentarios, estoy muy agradecida:

**Vanessa Christell**: ¡Muchas gracias a ti por comentar! Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Un beso..

**Lady**: ¡Muchas gracias!

Carol: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras...y tu

apoyo de verdad lo agradezco mucho.

**Patohf**: Jajajaj siii, cuando se entere Hiashi y Neji no la tendrá muy fácil xD¡Muchisimas gracias por apoyar mis historias estoy muy agradecida contigo.

**Cherrymarce**: Tu comentario me animó mucho, gracias por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a mi historia, espero no volver a defraudarte jaja.. Muchas gracias, besitos

**Guest**: La idea de Ko, enterandose de lo de ellos me la diste tú jajaja Gracias por leer y comentar

..

**Paris Briefs**: NTP esta vez fui yo la que tardo jaja... muchisimas gracias por tu bello comentario, espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado

**DAngel7**:Thank you very much for all your comments, I love reading them since it motivates me a lot to keep writing. I hope you liked the chapter. I am really grateful to you, thank you.


	15. Capitulo15

**Capítulo 15_Sueños y algo más.**

—Señor Uchiha, le agradecería que me vaya informando todo —La potente voz de Hiashi Hyuga resonaba en el recibidor donde tanto como Sasuke y Hinata esperaban ansiosos salir por fin de la casa.

—Por supuesto —se limitó a responder el azabache mientras tomaba su maleta y la de la ojiperla con naturalidad —Por favor, no se preocupe por nada. Trataré de arreglarlo todo lo antes posible.

Hiashi sonrió y asintió agradecido.

—Déjemelas a mi —Sugirió Ko tratando de quitárle las maletas de las manos. Sasuke negó con la cabeza—No hace falta Ko, gracias —Respondió el azabache sonriendo con confianza e indicándole a Hinata con la mirada de que ya era hora de que salieran.

Hinata sintió un fuerte hormigueo en el estómago. Estaba a dos pasos de dejar su casa, y a su padre para irse con aquel hombre aunque solo fuera por unos días . Sonrió y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—Padre, me voy —Dijo haciendo una reverencia extenuada al cual Hiashi respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza —Ko, cuídate mucho. Regresaré pronto —Dijo abrazando efusivamente al mayordomo ante la atónita mirada del patriarca Hyuga.

Se sentía realmente patético. Su hija quería más al mayordomo que a él... y tal vez se lo merecía. La observó caminar segura y sonriente hacia la puerta perturbándolo de una extraña manera. Verla así le traía un raro sentimiento de desdicha. ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto? Ahora lucía tan hermosa, tan sonriente, estaba muy lejos de aquella niña tartamuda y tímida que se escondía temerosa de todo. Algo había cambiado con su hija y él apenas se daba cuenta.

—Ko —Dijo una vez que ambos se habían ido. El castaño mayordomo se giró a mirar al hombre al oír su nombre.

—Hinata realmente es idéntica a mi esposa ¿No? —comentó sin tratar de ocultar su tono de melancolía.

Ko sonrió entendiéndolo. Esa era su forma de decir lo hermosa que lucía su hija aquella mañana, y como no... Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer frente a sus narices y él ni cuenta.

—Como dos gotas de agua, señor —respondió el castaño.

—Espero que el señor Uchiha cuide bien de ella —Pensó queriendo haberlo dicho en voz alta.

:

—Llegaremos a China dentro de unas 4 horas —Comentó el Uchiha una vez que ambos se instalaron dentro del avión privado. Hinata lo miró sorprendida y luego asintió. Estaba distraída mirando lo espacioso que era aquel avión. Tenía aproximadamente 8 asientos pero todas estaban vacías, los únicos asientos ocupados eran los de ellos dos. Asientos que por cierto eran realmente grandes, como sillones—¿Quieres dormir un poco mientras tanto? Te ves cansada—sugirió él, quitando el brazo del sillón que los separaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente espontánea. Cada vez le era más fácil sonreírle, le era imposible evitarlo.

—Estas preciosa —Dijo él mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad —Si no te viera tan cansada sugeriría que lo hiciéramos aquí —sonrió satisfecho viéndola sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Y es que era verdad. La muchacha llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla estampado de cuadros grises y un suéter blanco con escote en V, un look que aunque sexy, seguía viéndose tierno en ella. La tomó de ambas mejillas y la besó en los labios introduciendo su lengua rápidamente dentro de ella, logrando que ella gimiera en el acto —Lo digo, enserio...podría decirle a las azafatas que no nos molesten durante todo el viaje —Sugirió con una sonrisa perversa sin soltarla de las mejillas.

—Sasuke —Se quejó ella mientras miraba a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie los estuviera escuchando.

—Esta bien... —se dio por vencido — Pero puedo besarte todo lo que quiera ¿No? —Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras unía sus labios a los de él con dulzura.

—¡Uhm! —Interrumpió una castaña mujer aclarándose la garganta y mirándolos de forma recriminatoria —Señor Uchiha, ¿desea un poco de Whisky? —Preguntó acercando una bandeja a donde estaban ellos. Sasuke frunció el ceño disgustado.

—¿Quieres que te despida? —escupió con cierto desdén y sin mirarla siquiera.

Hinata lo miró asustada. ¿Qué había pasado?

—No señor ¿Por qué? —Preguntó la mujer alarmada y con los ojos aguados de manera dramática.

—Me has ofrecido una bebida ¿Y mi acompañante? ¿Acaso la estas ignorando? —preguntó con total seriedad. Hinata se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano para indicarle que no pasaba nada con ello.

—Lo siento mucho —aseguró la muchacha mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia —Yo, me equivoque...

—Dile a tus compañeras que no toleraré ni una mínima falta de respeto hacia ella... ¿Me entiendes? Tampoco vuelvas a interrumpirnos...

—Si señor lo siento mucho... Señorita, por favor discúlpeme —repitió la azafata mientras que después de otra reverencia se marchaba asustada de la sala.

—Sasuke, no debiste ser tan duro con ella... —susurró con cierta pena.

—Nada de eso... No toleraré que te ignoren en frente de mi— sentenció el azabache mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento y miraba frustrado el techo del avión.

Hinata sonrió viéndolo tan enojado, sentía cierto orgullo de que la defendiera aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en la forma. Se levantó con discreción y con sumo sigilo se sentó sobre sus piernas sorprendiéndolo repentinamente. Se subió la falda con discreción y se colocó a horcadas sobre el mientras lo besaba aun ante la sorpresa de él.

—Seamos silenciosos —susurró una vez que se separó un poco de él. Sentía como él miembro de él iba endureciéndose bajo su intimidad.

Sasuke sonrió de manera perversa mientras la tomaba de las caderas y la incorporaba lo suficiente para poder sacar su endurecido miembro y apartar rápidamente la ropa interior de ella para penetrarla sin más.

—Ah —gimió Hinata de manera suave sintiéndolo entrar hasta el fondo dentro de ella.

Sasuke volvió a fundirse en su boca en un apasionado beso que acompañaba con movimientos leves y excitantes bajo ella. Sabía cómo moverse de manera sutil y suficiente para estimularla de manera placentera. Ella soltaba de cuando en cuando algún suspiro entre sus besos. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos intensificando más el contacto de sus lenguas mientras él acariciaba su espalda con lentitud, recreándose en ella, deseando que estuviera completamente desnuda para besar cada centímetro de su piel. Detuvo sus manos en su trasero apretándolo con fuerza hacia él hundiéndose lo más que podía dentro de ella sin dejar de moverse de manera lenta.

Cuando el orgasmo envolvió ambos cuerpos intensificaron el beso gimiendo cada uno en los labios del otro y apretándose de manera cálida. Quedaron

Sasuke salió lentamente de ella y acomodó su ropa y la de ella. Cuando Hinata estuvo apunto de levantarse de sus piernas él la detuvo rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Quédate así—susurró en su oído abrazándola y hundiendo su rostro entre su cabello.

Hinata no puso resistencia y simplemente lo abrazó también sin importar que alguien pudiera verlos. ¿Qué mas daba? ¿Qué mas importaba? Estaba justo donde y como quería estar.

Él se incorporó y la obligó a recostarse en su pecho. Ella obedeció acurrucándose en sus brazos, estaba cansada. Luego de una larga noche en la que prácticamente no había dormido nada, los ojos le escocían hasta que no aguanto y se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó ya habían llegado, y ademas para su vergüenza las 6 azafatas de vuelo estaban presentes para despedirlos.

—Esperamos que su vuelo haya sido agradable—dijeron todas al unísono haciendo una reverencia perfectamente sincronizada.

Sasuke se levantó con Hinata aún en brazos y la bajo con suavidad para cerciorarse de que estuviera completamente despierta.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó ignorando momentáneamente a las mujeres. Hinata asintió mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Era incapaz de mirar a todas aquellas personas luego de que la habian visto dormir tan cínicamente en los brazos del Uchiha. El sin embargo tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó al de él mientras empezaba a caminar hacia afuera.

—Gracias—fue lo único que pudo articular la mujer de ojos luna mientras devolvía la reverencia a las azafatas y era arrastrada por el moreno.

Salir del avión fue el paso siguiente.

Al salir un Mercedes Maybach de color negro los esperaba prácticamente a escasos metros del avión, al igual que un hombre completamente uniformado con un traje igual de oscuro que el auto y un semblante extremadamente serio.

—Sean bienvenidos a la República Popular de China—Saludo el hombre con un peculiar acento pero las palabras perfectamente pronunciadas. — Soy Xiao Meg y seré su guía durante la estadía en Pekín. La empresa Tiao Company me ha asignado como vuestro servidor —dijo a la vez que hacia una exagerada reverencia. Todo lo que pronunciaba aquel hombre parecía ridículamente premeditado. Era como si estuvieran frente a un robot.

Hinata se preguntó si Neji y su padre también eran recibidos así en sus viajes.

Tanto ella como el azabache respondieron a la reverencia de la misma forma mientras que eran guiados a subir al Mercedes.

—Señor Meg, por favor llévenos a Jianguo, road 91—Ordenó el azabache mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero al igual que la ojiperla.

—Eso se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad señor—respondió el hombre de gorro negro mirando por el retrovisor.

—Lo sé. He hecho una reserva en la Villa—respondió el Uchiha mientras miraba a la Hyuga y le guiñaba un ojo. Hinata sonrió somnolienta. Aún le costaba creer que había dormido todo el viaje en sus brazos. Todo aquello parecía un sueño.

Cuando por fin llegaron Hinata se sorprendió gratamente viendo el lugar, era como un pequeño pueblecito lleno de casas que parecían realmente acogedoras. Era realmente un lugar precioso.

El señor Meg bajo amablemente las maletas del coche y los ayudó a entrarlas en lo que sería su alojamiento durante los próximos días.

El número 26 en un tono dorado brillaba en la puerta de la residencia. Sasuke abrió la abrió con un código en el portal. Era increíble como manejaba todo con naturalidad. La peliazul no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces había hecho aquella rutina que para ella era tan fresca.

—Por favor espéreme aquí, me gustaría reunirme con los directores ahora mismo. Así que saldré dentro de un momento—Dijo el Uchiha antes de perderse tras la puerta con las Maletas y con Hinata.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó el azabache observándola mirar toda la casa con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Ella asintió le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—Es muy acogedora—

—Pensé que sería mejor que un hotel… aquí tendremos más tranquilidad… será como nuestra casa—Hinata entreabrió nuevamente los labios con sorpresa. Ahora le era imposible dejar de imaginarse cosas absurdas. Una casa con él…

—Ahora descansa… Yo iré a reunirme con los proveedores. Espero llegar a un acuerdo con ellos hoy mismo, así podremos disfrutar los días restantes—Dijo acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Hinata asintió dejándose llevar—Las neveras y los almacenes tienen que estar llenas por si tienes hambre, no comiste nada desde que salimos.

Hinata sonrió—Contigo tuve suficiente—dijo para sorpresa del azabache que alzó una ceja de manera divertida.

—No me provoques porque soy capaz de dejar esperando al Ko Chino por una hora allí afuera—se burló él Uchiha.

Hinata se echó a reír ante aquel comentario.

—¡No te burles de Ko! —reclamó la muchacha mientras se arrepentía de haberse reído.

—Tanta formalidad me lo recordó —se excusó el moreno mientras volvía a besarla para luego separarse.

—Descansa, duerme… Siento no haberte dejado dormir anoche—dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo de manera seductora. Hinata se sonrojó y sonrió de vuelta hasta verlo desaparecer tras la puerta.

Cuando él se fue se dio el lujo de observar y explorar rincón a rincón aquel duplex. Al piso de arriba habían tres habitaciones, Aunque todas le gustaban una en especial le agradaba más que las otras dos. El gran balcón daba al jardín cuya vista era preciosa aún para ser otoño. La cama era realmente gigantesca, o al menos comparada a la suya que suponía era del tamaño normal. Los armarios y las estanterías contrastaban entre colores caoba y madera. Era realmente acogedor.

Cuando por fin dio por terminado su tour se encargó de subir las maletas a la habitación que había elegido aunque pesaban mucho más de lo que parecían.

Estuvo meditando largo rato en si desempacar o no… no sabía si valdría la pena por unos días. Abrió su maleta para ver por enésima vez la ropa que Ino le había elegido. Faldas cortas, pantalones ajustados… y aquel vestido. Aunque le encantaba no sabía si algún día se animaría a ponérselo, era demasiado para ella.

_—Si te saca a cenar, o a alguna velada… ¡Ni dudes en ponértelo! _—recordó que le dijo. Aquel vestido era tan diferente a aquel que le había elegido Sakura. Se echó a reír recordándolo. Tantos moños de colores… ahora se preguntaba como había sido tan tonta en haber caído en aquel juego.

Aunque por otro lado con aquel vestido había empezado todo… no pudo evitar sonrojarse recordando.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió explorando en su propia maleta, hasta que encontró aquella bendita revista del que tanto le había hablado Ino, lo ojeó rápidamente, aunque tenía cierta inquietud leyó algunos artículos enteros.

Cuando terminó, ni siquiera habían pasado 20 minutos… Finalmente decidió ducharse y obedecer lo que él le había dicho con anterioridad y se acostó quedándose dormida casi al instante.

Unos leves movimientos en la cama lograron despertarla al instante.

—Lo siento… no quería despertarte —susurró el moreno acurrucandose a su lado y rodeándola suavemente con lo brazos.

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

—No te preocupes—respondió ella rodeándolo también al verlo de aquella manera. Su cabello mojado le indicaba que acababa de darse una ducha, aunque estaba vestido con la misma ropa que la mañana.

—Te extrañé, tanto que tuve que darme una ducha fría—comentó el mientras instintivamente sus manos buscaban tocar su piel bajo las sábanas. La fría piel de él chocaba con la tibia de ella logrando que ambos soltaran un suspiro ante el contacto del otro.

—Debiste despertarme—inquirió ella empezando a buscar su contacto apegándose a él—creo que dormí demasiado.

Él sonrió mientras se apoderaba de sus glúteos bajo el habitual vestido de seda que utilizaba ella para dormir. Hinata soltó un suspiro ante su agarre posesivo.

—Ya lo estás… ademas, has elegido la cama más grande —dijo sonriendo y besando sus labios de manera húmeda y ardiente —Buena chica—

Apartó las sábanas tirándolas a un lado para poderla observar. Ella se sonrojó.

Aunque él adoraba de verdad verla sonrojada, no le gustaba que aún tuviera vergüenza de él. Se incorporó sobre ella y volvió a besarla mientras deslizaba su vestido bajo su propio cuerpo. Sus senos que segundos antes habían quedado expuestos fueron tapadas nuevamente por dos manos posesivas y ardientes que las masajeaban con intensidad . Ella gimió ante su contacto y él no tardó en bajar a succionarlos y a lamerlos como en un ritual que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Era su debilidad.

Ella colocó tímidamente sus manos sobre su espalda acariciándolo con suavidad, aquella espalda tan extensa, con la camisa ligeramente mojada causa de su cabello también mojado… se preguntó porque se había duchado con agua fría aunque conociéndolo creía saber la razón.

Él se deshizo de su última prenda interior sin dejar de besar sus senos y bajó despacio hacia su vientre. Hinata supo lo que se aproximaba por lo que no pudo evitar tensarse… aunque la excitaba de sobremanera no podía evitar sentir vergüenza cada vez que él hacía eso…

Él hundió su cabeza en medio de sus piernas y lamió con lentitud su intimidad, logrando que ella soltara un suspiro suave y apretara levemente sus caderas contra la cama. Repitió el acto pero con más lentitud, recreándose entre sus pliegues de manera excitantemente tortuosa para ambos.

—Sasuke—susurró Hinata a la vez que inconscientemente posaba una mano en su húmeda cabellera y hundía sus dedos en su melena presionándolo suavemente contra ella. El azabache sonrió entendiendo lo que quería y hundió sorpresivamente su lengua dentro de ella logrando que soltara un grito y arqueara excitada la espalda dándole a él una mejor posición para seguir con lo suyo

Ella sin embargo lo observaba sumido en ella, excitándola aún más … cuando el placer empezaba a embriagarla lejos de sentir vergüenza, sentía un intenso calor en el pecho a la vez que se retorcía de placer ante sus caricias.

Él hizo lo mismo observándola desde su posición entre sus piernas a la vez que sus manos acariciaban sus caderas y su vientre con frenesí. Su vista era realmente espectacular . La veía erguida con los pechos endurecidos por la excitación.

Succionó con fuerza logrando otro gemido satisfactorio por parte de ella que no tardó en empezar a temblar. Sasuke aumento el ritmo de sus caricias

Y así lo hizo ella, una vez que el placer fue insoportable, se dejó llevar por el climax presionándose con fuerza a la boca de él quien la tomó de las caderas e intensificó también el acto sin dejar de succionar su intimidad.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre la almohada y él se incorporó sobre ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso ha sido delicioso—dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella se avergonzó rápidamente y se tapó la cara con las manos—No te avergüences, mírame—ordenó él apartando suavemente las manos de su rostro obligándola a mirarla otra vez. Se inclinó sobre su rostro y la besó con suavidad, ella lo recibió rápidamente correspondiéndolo.

—¿Ves lo deliciosa que eres?—susurró él entre sus labios logrando que ella se sonrojara más—Quiero que dejes de sentir vergüenza ante mi… por favor. Me encanta todo de ti y detesto que te limites…

Ella asintió y lo tomó de ambas mejillas para besarlo, tratando de ser tan ardiente como él. Él la agarró con fuerza de la cintura pegando su cuerpo a la de ella de manera urgente. Se separó un momento y se incorporó de la cama colocándose de rodillas en medio de las piernas de ella para empezar a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Espera —dijo ella con voz suave mientras imitaba sus movimientos y se colocaba de rodillas también frente a él—D-déjame hacerlo—susurró tomando su camisa y empezando a desabrocharla con las manos temblorosas ante una sonrisa minuciosa del azabache quien se limitó a observarla.

Cuando desabrochó todos los botones de la camisa, lo rodeó con los brazos y se la quitó de manera suave. Deteniéndose en cada detalle del cuerpo de él, era tan ancho, tan duro y tan suave a la vez. Paseó tímidamente un dedo sobre sus abdominales observándolo detenidamente como tantas veces había querido hacerlo.

—Tranquila puedes tocarlos con confianza—dijo él sonriendo divertido y tomando su mano para obligarla a tocarlo completamente—Todo es tuyo, soy todo tuyo.

Ella se sonrojó pero sonrío ante aquello por lo que empezó a pasear sus manos en su torso.

Hinata se acercó a su piel y la besó con suavidad logrando que él alzara una ceja sorprendido. A ella le hubiera gustado besar su cuello también, pero ambos de rodillas frente a frente, ella apenas llegaba a su torso.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus pantalones y empezó a desabrocharlo. Sasuke por otro lado tragó saliva con dificultad. Sentía sus pequeñas manos tan cerca de su miembro que este no tardó en reaccionar endureciéndose más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando por fin logro desabrocharlo lo deslizó lentamente logrando que el Uchiha contuviera el aire por la excitación. Ella volvió a besar su torso desnudo y subió el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Él se inclinó y la besó con cierta desesperación mientras la guiaba a acostarse nuevamente en la cama mientras se deshacía de su pantalón.

Ella se separó de él con nerviosismo.

—Espera, aún no termino—dijo ella con las mejillas intensamente sonrojadas.

—Ya no puedo esperar más —respondió él mientras la volvía a besar.

—Por favor—susurró ella separándose una vez más y obligándolo a él a acostarse sobre su espalda. Ella se incorporó y se colocó a horcadas sobre él.

Sasuke gruñó sintiéndola sobre él, pensando en que si hubiera estado completamente desnudo la penetraría sin piedad. Pero efectivamente verla a horcajadas sobre él completamente desnuda, hacía que valiera la pena esperar un poco más para estar dentro de ella, aunque seguía sin entender las razones de ella.

Hinata por otro lado se batía en una batalla interna, pensando en cómo tomaría él, lo que estaba a punto de hacer… tampoco sabía si lo haría bien, pero quería hacerlo.

Se inclinó sobre él y besó una vez más su torso desnudo deslizando sus manos sobre su abdomen, entre ambos cuerpos hasta llegar a su miembro.

—Hinata—gruñó él con la boca seca de la excitación, sentir sus pequeñas manos tocándolo sobre él bóxer era demasiado para él. Perdió un poco más de cordura cuando ella introdujo una mano y lo tocó por debajo de la ropa interior—¿Q-qué estas haciendo?

Ella se deslizó sobre su cuerpo quedando a la misma posición que sus caderas. Deslizó su bóxer con ambas manos dejándolo completamente expuesto. Con manos aún temblorosas lo tomó ante la mirada atónita del azabache, quien tragaba saliva con dificultad.

Ella empezó a masajearlo de arriba abajo mientras pensaba en que era más grande de lo que había imaginado. ¿Cómo había entrado dentro de ella? Se sentía duro, pero suave al masajearlo. Lo miró al rostro para comprobar que la miraba aturdido, se sintió levemente satisfecha mientras que sin dejar de mirarlo se lo introducía a la boca.

Sasuke tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un gruñido más. Era demasiado él, sentir sus pequeños labios sobre su miembro era insoportable para él, y fue peor cuando ella empezó a succionarlo con suavidad, introduciéndolo dentro de ella hasta donde podía. Alargó una mano para retirarle unos mechones de pelo del rostro, dejando expuesta sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Era delirante verla en aquella escena, total y dolorosamente erótica al punto de volverse insoportable. Aunque era evidente su inexperiencia el solo sentir sus labios sobre el lo volvía loco al punto de sentir que no aguantaría mucho.

—Ya no puedo más—dijo separándola bruscamente de él, e incorporándola con agilidad hasta colocarse sobre ella para penetrarla con fuerza.

—Sasuke—gimió ella sorprendida.

—¿Acaso quieres matarme? —preguntó él mientras la penetraba con urgencia y a una velocidad que la Hyuga no podía aguantar.

—Ahh, Sasuke—Volvió a gemir ella mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas sumamente excitada. Él no bajó la intensidad ni cuando ella empezó a temblar, llegó al orgasmo de manera violenta obligándola a ella a acabar también al sentirlo tan caliente dentro de ella.

Él respiró con dificultad mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de ella con cansancio. Definitivamente era uno de sus mejores orgasmos, y vaya manera de llegar.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —Preguntó una vez que él aire volvió sus pulmones y pudo mirarla al rostro.

Ella se sonrojó.

—De ti—respondió ella sonriendo levemente y logrando que él alzara una ceja confundido.

—No recuerdo habértelo enseñado—respondió con seriedad.

—Tu haces lo mismo conmigo…—dijo ella apartando la vista avergonzada—Además, ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a aquel b-burdel?

Sasuke hubiera querido borrar aquel lamentable episodio pero sonrió divertido y la besó con suavidad.

—Me estas volviendo loco—aseguró una vez que se separaron—Todo de ti me vuelve loco.

.

_¿Papá? _

Se despertó completamente aturdido, y la buscó instintivamente a su lado para no encontrarla… aquel sueño… aquel maldito sueño.

…le recordaba que era un maldito idiota que no había usado protección ni una sola vez.

¿Cómo siendo el adulto que era y con la experiencia que tenía había olvidado usar un maldito condón? Y no una vez… ya había perdido la cuenta.

¿Cómo se podía perder tanto la cabeza? Se levantó de la cama de un salto y buscó su ropa por el suelo aunque solo encontró sus pantalones. Se los puso de manera rápida y salió a buscarla dispuesta a hablar seriamente con ella. Le debía una explicación, ni siquiera sabía como se tomaría ella aquella información. Se rascó la cabeza de manera exagerada y con una terrible frustración.

Bajó las escaleras buscándola. La encontró en la cocina, ella le daba la espalda mientras parecía estar cocinando, era la primera vez que la veía con una coleta y tenía su camisa puesta, por eso no la había encontrado. Sonrió para si mismo.

El agradable olor a verduras salteadas inundó sus sentidos, la vista se le llenó también mirándola. Se acercó y la abrazó por detrás presionando levemente su vientre.

—Sasuke—susurró ella deteniendo sus movimientos.

Él no respondió, simplemente acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha.

—Huele bien—dijo mientras aspiraba profundamente.

Ella sonrió y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión radiante.

—¿De verdad? Me gusta mucho cocinar aunque no se si lo hago bien… esta cocina es preciosa ¿No crees?...

Su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes y esa leve sonrisa en sus labios, ella era preciosa.

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Y lo deseó. Deseó con todas sus ansias haberla dejado embarazada en alguno de sus tantos encuentros, y si no… aún tenían mucho tiempo para eso.

**Fin del Capítulo **

Espero de Corazón que les haya gustado el cap… no tengo mucho tiempo para responder sus comentarios hoy, ya es muy tarde aquí y realmente quería actualizar. 

En el próximo capítulo habrán sorpresas, siento que me estoy estancando mucho. (Mi idea era que esta historia tuviera solo 16 caps) :( En fin...

**Vanessa Christel**

**Hinata Ares**

**DAngel7**

**Nya **

**CherryMarce**

**Givamor **

**Carol**

**rcr**

**Guest **

**Tsukin Shin **

**Paris Briefs**

Muchísimas gracias por dejar sus comentarios estoy realmente agradecida, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!!


	16. Capitulo16

**Capítulo 16 _ Te amo**

Las yemas de sus dedos golpeteaban de manera sincronizada el frio escritorio de cristal mientras observaba con cierto rencor al hombre que tenía frente a él. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo tratando de convencerlo de que ellos no serían quienes dieran el brazo a torcer.

—Señor Uchiha, debe comprender que debemos recuperar todo lo que hemos perdido con la empresa Hyuga estos meses, los números están ahí —Insistió el hombre mientras le servía una taza de humeante té, y volvía a sentarse frente al escritorio.

—Exacto, los números están ahí. Esos mismos números que lo han enriquecido estos últimos 20 años... ¿Recuerda? —Inquirió el moreno mientras chasqueaba la lengua y se estiraba en el cómodo sillón.

El hombre regordete y con ojos tan rasgados que apenas parecían abiertos, soltó una risa sarcástica que disgustó aún más al peliazabache.

—Los papeles cambiaron Uchiha...ahora los Hyuga son los que nos deben hasta seguir en la industria —Comentó arrastrando las palabras de manera pedante.

Sasuke se tomó el puente de la nariz perdiendo la paciencia.

—No cederemos señor, creo que hemos excedido el límite. Mañana mismo la hija del señor Hyuga firmará el fin del contrato — declaró el Uchiha. ¿Qué mierda acababa de decir? Eso no estaba en los planes... Pero aquel hombre realmente estaba haciéndole perder el tiempo y el quicio.

—Señor Uchiha, no debería apresurarse en tomar una decisión tan drástica —Trató de dialogarj el hombre cambiando completamente el semblante de su rostro.

—¿Decisión apresurada? Llevamos más de un mes con este tema… No estoy dispuesto a perder tantos días aquí tratando de convencerlo— Sentenció el Uchiha presionándolo más. Aunque no sabía que carajos iba a hacer después, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquel estúpido juego.

El hombre de ojos rasgados se quedó por cierto momento mirándolo fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento ni ninguna articulación.

—Sabe que nuestro mercado es el más grande del mundo ¿No?... ¿Tiene idea de todo lo que está en juego? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Sasuke sonrió. Lo tenía en sus manos.

—Por supuesto... Hyundai tiene sus años y su prestigio. Estoy seguro que más de un proveedor de este país estaría dispuesto a recibirnos, de hecho, tenemos alguna que otra proposición —Mintió el Uchiha. Si con todo aquello aquel hombre no cedía... sería su ruina.

—Verá señor Uchiha. Yo tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo. Después de tantos años, mi intención no es romper lazos con ustedes —Añadió bajando el tono de voz a una mucho más pausada.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente y estoy seguro que el señor Hyuga piensa como usted. Pero tiene que entender que ni la empresa ni yo, estamos dispuestos a cederles el 20%. Eso es un descaro.

—Está bien... Usted gana. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo este asunto... ¿Qué le parece el 5% de las ventas del mes que viene? Y nada más... le aseguro que no pediré nada más.

Sasuke sonrió. Aquello no podía ser mejor.

—Me parece razonable. Al señor Hyuga le alegrará escuchar esto —Aseguró mientras se levantaba de su sillón.

—Por cierto, me imagino que el señor Hyuga o su hijo vendrán a firmar el nuevo contrato ¿No? —Preguntó el presidente mientras imitaba al Uchiha levantándose de su silla.

—Su hija... Su hija será la que firme... Se lo he comentado hace un momento, pero al parecer no me ha escuchado —

El hombre mayor abrió sorpresivamente los ojos.

—No sabía que Hyuga tuviera una hija... Y mucho menos que estuviera involucrada con su empresa...

—Si, tendrá el placer de conocerla mañana cuando me acompañe a firmar —Atibó con arrogancia el azabache mientras terminaba de guardar unos documentos en su portafolio.

—Entonces supongo que debería organizar una cena especial ¿No cree?... No puedo recibir a la heredera Hyuga de cualquier manera —Atibó el hombre mientras Sasuke levantaba una ceja con asombro.

— Eso depende de usted —Dijo sinceramente. La verdad era que le agradaba la idea de que reciban a su mujer como realmente lo merecía.

—Eso haremos. Me encargare de que Xiao los traiga al lugar de la ceremonia mañana a la noche.

Sasuke asintió mientras extendía su mano en señal de despedida.

—Me parece perfecto — Se limitó a responder antes de salir por fin de aquel maldito lugar. No podía creer lo estresante que le parecía últimamente estar más de 4 horas en una oficina cuando antes podía estar 10 horas sin rechistar. Todo por ella.

Esperaba que al salir Xiao lo estuviera esperando para llevarlo a casa junto a ella. No pudo evitar sonreír... ahora que el trato estaba cerrado podría disfrutar de ella sin ataduras durante los días restantes en China... No podía evitar entusiasmarse con aquello.

Cuando salió fuera de la oficina se alarmó al ver el temporal que azotaba en aquel momento la ciudad. Una lluvia torrencial caía estrepitosamente sobre el pavimento de la calle. Buscó desesperadamente algún Indicio del Mercedez que conducía Meg, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

—¡Joder! —Maldijo en voz alta mientras empezaba a correr hacia el parking del edificio.

—Señor Uchiha —Lo llamó el hombre de mediana estatura a unos pasos detrás de él deteniendo su carrera.

—¡Meg! —Exclamó el Uchiha aliviado —Por favor llévame a casa lo más pronto posible.

El hombre lo miró extrañado.

—¿No será mejor que esperemos un poco a que pase el temporal? La lluvia es tan intensa que será difícil conducir...

—Si no puedes pediré un maldito taxi —Alegó disgustado mientras exasperado sacaba de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil.

—¡Señor Uchiha, no hace falta! Si es urgente yo lo llevo... —Comentó el hombre mayor deteniendo su propósito —Yo lo decía por su propio bienestar, pero veo que tiene prisa.

—Es mi mujer... tiene Astrafobia... Debe estar asustada —Carraspeó irritado. Tenía pánico de solo pensar en lo mal que podía estar Hinata en aquellos momentos. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la tempestad que caía, hubiera salido antes...mucho antes.

—Lo entiendo señor. Por favor sígame. Tengo el coche aparcado atrás del edificio —asintió Meg empezando a caminar rápidamente hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento con el peli-azabache pisándole los talones.

El trayecto hacia la Villa le resultó malditamente larga. Tanto la poca visualización del camino a causa de la lluvia y su estrés le empezaban a jugar una muy mala pasada.

Cuando por fin llegó se despidió torpemente de Xiao Meg con apenas un gesto de manos y corrió hacia la casa donde empezó a buscarla como un condenado.

Lo primero que hizo entrando a la casa fue subir las escaleras para buscarla en la habitación.

Una parte de él esperaba encontrarla dormida, sin siquiera inmutarse, pero era imposible... sabía que lo era. La lluvia golpeaba con intensidad el techo de la casa y de cuando en cuando algún trueno lo acompañaba haciendo más que sonora aquella maldita tormenta.

En la habitación no encontró nada más que una cama perfectamente tendida. La buscó en la habitación continua y también en los lavabos, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Solo cuando un agradable olor a canela inundó sus sentidos decidió bajar a buscarla en la cocina... Y efectivamente se encontraba allí.

Ella tomaba tranquilamente una taza de lo que parecía ser una bebida caliente, pues un pequeño hilo de humo transparente así lo indicaba.

Estaba tranquila, serena. No había indicio alguno de que estuviera alterada, asustada o siquiera nerviosa.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y la abrazó por detrás sorprendiéndola por un instante.

—Sasuke —Susurró Hinata bajando su taza de té sobre la mesa de mármol que se encontraba en medio de la cocina.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó él hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello de manera desesperada — Casi me vuelvo loco... estaba preocupado. Lo siento...

El azabache rodeó completamente su cuerpo abrazando su cintura por detrás y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha quien sorprendida apenas podía responder.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella.

—Afuera... la tormenta. No me di cuenta antes —respondió él. Hinata pudo sentir su respiración entrecortada sobre su piel y se estremeció.

—Estoy bien —Aseguró ella girándose para quedar frente a frente con él —No tenía miedo... yo, estaba pensando en ti.

Sasuke sonrió comprobando que estaba realmente tranquila.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Preguntó de manera juguetona acercando su rostro a la de ella.

—Si… creo que ya no le temo a las tormentas gracias a ti—Dijo ella de manera sincera a la vez que un leve sonrojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿ A mi? —preguntó extrañado mientras su manos se posaban firmes sobre las caderas de la ojiperla, haciendo que el sonrojo de esta aumentara.

—Aquella noche que tú y yo.. que yo… esté.. yo—

Sasuke sonrió de manera perversa.

—¿Estabas pensando en eso?... ¿Por eso no tenías miedo? —Preguntó adivinando la respuesta.

Ella asintió y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

—Siento haberte preocup…

Los brazos firmes de él la tomaron por sorpresa alzándola de imprevisto y obligándola a sentarse sobre la mesa de mármol que se encontraba en medio de la cocina.

—No lo sientas… no pidas disculpas por cosas como esa—respondió Sasuke. Hinata aunque seguía sorprendida por el acto anterior de él, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sasuke yo… Estoy realmente agradecida contigo por todo esto… yo…

El Uchiha la interrumpió uniendo sus labios a los de ella, rozándolas levemente, con suavidad.

—Gracias a ti por venir conmigo... debes aburrirte aquí ¿No? —Susurro al separarse mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—He estado ocupada —Respondió mirando de reojo el horno de la cocina—De hecho debería sacar lo que está dentro del horno—murmuró con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—No te traje conmigo para que cocines —Respondió el Uchiha mientras la ayudaba a bajarsegvhhdd de la mesa con cuidado.

—Me gusta hacerlo... —Respondió ella mientras se alejaba de él y sacaba del fogón algo que Sasuke identificó como Salmón.

—¿Debo temer en ser cambiado por esta cocina? —Bromeó el moreno siguiéndola de cerca —Por cierto... He cerrado el trato con Tiao Company, mañana a la noche tienes que firmar el contrato nuevo con ellos — Informó el moreno mientras empezaba a rebuscar en los cajones de los muebles.

Hinata se giró a mirarlo sorprendida.

—¿Sí? … ¿Cuál fue el acuerdo? —Preguntó temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

Sasuke la ignoró momentáneamente mientras sacaba cubiertos y platos para colocarlos sobre la mesa.

—Cinco por ciento — Se limitó a responder mientras oía divertido como ella soltaba un leve suspiro.

—Eso es genial —Respondió la ojiperla sonriendo levemente. Aunque realmente estaban aliviada de escuchar que habían desistido a los 20 por ciento inicial, no podía evitar preocuparse. Esos 5 por ciento seguían siendo una perdida millonaria para ellos, y más con la situación que estaban atravesando.

—El Cinco por ciento de este mes... Luego seguirá todo como antes —Recalcó el moreno.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó tan sorprendida que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él de manera lenta.

—¿Piensas que bromearía contigo con algo así?... Si las cosas siguen como espero, Hyundai pronto volverá a ser lo que era antes — Hablaba el moreno mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Unos cortos brazos rodeándolo por detrás lo hicieron detenerse—¡Gracias! Muchas gracias yo... eres increíble —

Sasuke se giró para quedar frente a frente con ella.

—¿Gracias por qué?... Era mi trabajo — respondió con sinceridad el moreno mientras buscaba su mirada —Aunque he de confesar que intenté acelerar las cosas para pasar más tiempo con cierta señorita...

—Sea la razón que sea... gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

—Por ti... —Corrigió el—¿Qué no haría por ti?

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Pero él volvió a obligarla a mirarlo dirigiéndola con los dedos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Hinata Hyuga? —Aquella pregunta era más para sí mismo que para ella. Unió sus labios una vez más a los de ella, buscando y consiguiendo lo que quería. Ella lo correspondió tan ardiente como esperaba y eso levantó todos sus sentidos.

—Sasuke... espera... Primero comamos por favor, si no la comida se enfriará —Dijo ella mientras se separaba rápidamente de él y volvía a lo suyo. Sasuke gruñó, pero finalmente se dio por vencido.

:

— ¿Cómo es eso de que Hinata se ha ido a China con Sasuke? — Ino Yamanaka aunque estaba perfectamente enterada de aquello, se atragantó con un trozo de pan al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero de trabajo.

—Hinata ahora se encarga de lo que Neji no puede. ¿Es normal no? —Se limitó a responder la rubia mientras seguía comiendo con aparente tranquilidad. Shikamaru Nara arrugó la nariz con desconfianza.

—Ese hombre... ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de que intente vengarse por lo que hicimos? Mas bien de lo que hicieron ustedes dos... —

Ino Yamanaka dejó de comer por un segundo simplemente para fulminar con la mirada a su jefe.

—Hinata está bien con él créeme, aunque ella lo engañó disfrazándose de Neji... estoy segura de que a Sasuke ahora mismo no le importa —Aseguró la rubia mientras sonreía de manera un tanto desconcertante para el Nara.

—Es por eso mismo que estoy preocupado... ¿No te parece raro que haya pedido incluso irse con Hinata ¿Cuál sería su excusa? Es obvio que quiere vengarse de ella.

—Te estoy diciendo que no, grandísimo idiota — Replicó la rubia —Hinata y Sasuke se llevan bien... ¿Acaso no has notado que han hecho un buen trabajo estos días...

—Hinata se vistió como Neji para engañarlo... para cerrar un estúpido trato con él ¿De verdad eres tan ingenua de pensar que el Uchiha no tratará de vengarse?

Un estruendoso ruido de copas y vasos rompiéndose captó enseguida la atención de ambos jóvenes interrumpiendo su reciente discusión.

—¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! —Chilló una mujer de pelo color rosa mientras trataba de secarse la blusa empapada por lo que parecía ser vino.

La escena a unos pasos de ellos era protagonizada por Sakura Haruno, muy bien conocida tanto por Ino como Shikamaru. Los tres habían ido al mismo colegio de niños. Alguna vez fueron amigos.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —Se disculpó la camarera con la que había tropezado. La muchacha trataba inútilmente de acercarse a la pelirosa con una servilleta para ayudarla a limpiarse —Pero usted giró tan inesperadamente que no la v...

—¿Estas insinuando que fue mi culpa? ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Dónde está tu jefe? ¡Quiero hablar con él ahora mismo!

—Señorita yo... lo siento mucho por favor... Tan solo déjeme pagar su ropa —La pálida piel de la camarera lucía aún más blanca con aquello, incluso parecía tomar tonos morados por el bochorno.

La mujer de ojos jade soltó una risa sarcástica— ¿Sabes cuantas horas de tu salario cuesta esta blusa? No me toques, ¡Mierda! —Apartó la mano de la mesera de un sonoro golpe.

—Tsk... —Chasqueó la lengua Shikamaru indignado con la escena —A veces me pregunto que le habrá visto Naruto a esta chica... —Susurró para sí mismo.

—¡Ya basta Frente de Marquesina! ¿No te da vergüenza montar esta escena por una estúpida blusa? ¿De verdad crees que tus diseños valen tanto? ¡Das asco! Sigues siendo igual de ordinaria que en el instituto... Me recuerdas tanto a aquella frase... aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda.

—Tú no te metas... Esto no es contigo —Fulminó con la mirada la ojijade frunciendo el ceño disgustada.

—Si lo es, porque seré yo la que te pague lo que vale tu estúpida ropa — Dijo Ino levantándose de su silla sin apartar su vista de la pelirrosa —Solo así pagaría por algo que has hecho tú —Dijo la rubia sonriendo con arrogancia.

—¿Que parte de 'No te metas' ¿Es la que no entendiste?... Largo de aquí cerda —Bufó esta sin inmutarse si quiera — Y tú —Dijo virando el rostro hacia la camarera — Llama a tu jefe, al dueño... o al encargado me da igual —

—Señorita por favor — Rogó la camarera al borde de las lágrimas.

—Te he dicho que pares Frentesota... ¿Qué mierda te crees? Dime el precio y lárgate... te prometo que te pagaré el doble de lo que digas —Dijo Ino interponiéndose entre la joven mesera y la chica Haruno.

—¿Tanto te paga Hyuga por ser su cómplice?... Que bajo has caído —Ino abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida. ¿Qué tanto sabía Sakura de ellas? ¿A qué se refería?

—Si, si ¿Puedes largarte ahora? —Cambio de tema la rubia.

Sakura dio dos pasos al frente y cogió la joven trabajadora del brazo de manera brusca.

—Llévame con tu jefe... ¡Vamos! — Ordenó la mujer de ojos verdes ignorando a la rubia.

—Suéltala Sakura, no lo volveré a repetir —

—¿A ti que más te da? ¿Desde cuándo proteges tanto a las mojigatas como esta? — Dijo la mujer de delgada silueta soltando bruscamente a la camarera quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo —... ¿Tan conmovida te tiene la maldita Hyuga que hasta la ayudaste con Sasuke? ¡Eres una perra!

Ino soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Con que eso es lo que te tiene así ¿Eh? Eres patética Sakura... Y te equivocas, yo no ayudé en nada a Hinata... Si Sasuke quiso irse con ella es porque es mucho más mujer que tú... ¡No lo culpo créeme!

—Ya basta Sakura ¿No te das cuenta del circo que estas armando? —Intervino finalmente Shikamaru quien había estado presenciando la escena de cerca.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! No pararé hasta que despidan a esta maldita... —Sakura observó como el castaño ayudaba a la mesera a levantarse. Apretó los puños con rabia. Quería parar, ella no era así. Pero luego de oír la conversación entre Shikamaru e Ino accidentalmente no podía evitar arder de celos. Sasuke se había ido con aquella mujer tan insignificante... ¿La había rechazado por ella? ¡Era imposible! Cuando chocó con aquella pobre muchacha no pudo evitar ver a Hinata en ella... La misma timidez ¡Odiaba tanto a la gente como ella! —Mientras esta

chica siga aquí no pararé. Te hundiré. — Dijo mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas.

—Por fin tengo la oportunidad de conocerte Sakura — Una voz que conocía muy bien la hizo voltear al instante.

—Naruto — Susurró en voz baja.

—Señor por favor discúlpeme... Yo renunciaré se lo prometo... No quiero causarle problemas —Se apresuró a decir la joven castaña mientras hacía exageradas reverencias al rubio de ojos azules que acababa de acercarse.

—¿Tu eres el jefe Naruto? —Preguntó Ino sorprendida — Si es así debes saber que quien empezó esto fue tu mujercita... esta pobre muchacha no tiene la culp...

—Lo he visto todo Ino... Gracias —Lo interrumpió el rubio. Pocas veces habían visto al rubio con aquel semblante tan serio. Parecía una persona completamente diferente.

—Naruto yo... —

—Si no quieres que te denuncie por maltratar verbal y físicamente a uno de mis empleados, lárgate —Dijo casi sin pestañear. Ino abrió los ojos como platos y Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Qué? ¡Esto es increíble! Naruto, fue ella quien me manchó y ni siquiera me pidió disculpas. ¿Acaso olvidas que fui tu novia por 5 malditos años?

—5 Años y ni siquiera recordabas que este restaurante es de la cadena de mis padres — Naruto sonrió dolido — Hablo enserio Sakura. ¡Lárgate!

—Eres un inmaduro — Escupió finalmente la pelirrosa mientras se daba por vencida y salía indignada del restaurante.

—Es genial volver a verte Naruto — Dijo Shikamaru en voz alta llamando su atención. El Rubio volteó a verlo y sonrió.

—Si, ya olvidaba como se sentía — Confesó mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro.

Ino por otro lado simplemente se quedó observando la puerta por donde había desaparecido la pelirrosa. Sentía lástima por ella, en lo que se había convertido por su absurda ambición y egoísmo. Y de repente un sentimiento de preocupación inundó su pecho. Ahora le daba terror pensar en lo que podía hacerle a Hinata.

:

Despertar con los sentidos inundados de ella era un placer. El sol acurrucándose en la cama luego de atravesar las cortinas, adornando con matices la blanca piel de la diosa que dormía a su lado. Era un éxtasis.

La veía descansar plácidamente sobre la almohada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios ligeramente abiertos. La espalda desnuda, cubierta apenas con las sábanas. Su cabello parecía adornar apropósito su espalda, colocada sutilmente sobre su piel. Observarla era un verdadero deleite.

Podía hacerlo. Podía despertar así el resto de su vida. Junto a ella. Esa era la vida que quería, la vida que acababa de descubrir y la vida que le encantaba. Ahora no podía imaginarse despertar sin ello.

Se incorporó lentamente de la cama para no despertarla. No sin antes depositar un suave beso sobre su hombro desnudo.

La ojiperla no tardó en despertarse también y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en la cama, se levantó y se vistió con una camisa de él que encontró en el suelo y bajó a buscarlo. El agradable olor a café no tardó en inundar sus sentidos haciéndola sonreír.

—Buenos días — Dijo casi en un susurro llamando la atención del moreno quien se giró a mirarla.

—Buenos días preciosa —Respondió sonriéndole y acercándose a ella para tomarla de la cintura y depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Verlo tan distante de su habitual traje y su porte elegante le gustaba. Muy al contrario, en ese momento solo tenía puesto unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros y nada más, incluso estaba descalzo, como ella.

Hinata se sonrojó y sonrió encantada. Oírlo llamarla preciosa era realmente surrealista para ella. La llamaba así constantemente cuando hacían el amor, y lo adoraba... pero era completamente diferente en aquel momento cuando la recibía con un beso y con aquellas palabras.

—Prueba esto... He estado divagando si hay suficiente azúcar y espuma para ti...—Dijo el Uchiha extendiéndole una taza de café que ella tomó con sorpresa. Café con leche y espuma, preparado por él, para ella.

Arrugó los labios conmovida y se llevó a los labios el tibio líquido que tocó sus papilas gustativas con placer.

—Esta delicioso — Dijo ella instintivamente.

—¿Tanto como el de Ko? — Preguntó el Uchiha con una creciente curiosidad.

Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, el de Ko no tiene comparación — Bromeó la ojiperla mientras le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente.

Sasuke sonrió y la aprisionó nuevamente entre sus brazos apretando su cintura a su cuerpo.

—¿Estas intentando ponerme celoso? —Dijo pegando su frente a la de ella.

—Lo siento mi amor pero es la verdad, no puedes superar a Ko en un día, él lleva haciéndolo años y tu...

—¿Qué dijiste? —La interrumpió el moreno cambiando su semblante a uno más serio. Hinata cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó violentamente.

—Lo siento — dijo apretando sus dedos a sus labios — No quise decirlo, no estoy tratando de presionarte ni insinuar nada yo.. yo

—Repítelo —Ordenó el Uchiha mientras con una mano apartaba sus dedos de sus labios —Vuelve a llamarme así.

—Lo siento Sasuke...yo

—Hinata por favor... Hazlo.

—¿Mi amor? —Susurró para luego ser sorprendida por los labios del Uchiha quien se apoderó de los suyos con un tanto de brusquedad. Succionó su labio inferior y su lengua buscó entrar a su boca con urgencia. Ella no tardó en darle paso soltando un gemido. Sin apartarse Sasuke le quitó de las manos la taza de café y la dejó a un lado de la mesa isla para luego alzarla a ella y sentarla sobre ella.

Sus manos empezaron a masajear sus muslos con impaciencia.

—Me vuelve loco que lleves puesta mi camisa —Dijo cuando se separó. Sus manos subieron hasta sus caderas — ¿Y no llevas nada debajo? ¡Joder Hinata! Te estas volviendo muy traviesa —Dijo sonriendo de forma perversa mientras apartaba con su cuerpo sus piernas y con facilidad subía su camisa hasta las caderas y sus dedos buscaban su zona más íntima encontrándola ligeramente húmeda —¿Debo castigarte? — Susurró. Humedeció sus dedos con su propia saliva y volvió a tocarla, pero esta vez recreándose en ella. Empezó a masajearla con fuerza y velocidad mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Sasuke — Gimió ella mientras se echaba la cabeza hacia atrás excitada. Él se detuvo.

—No, Sasuke no — Dijo él mientras volvía a masajearla lentamente.

—Mi amor —Respondió ella comprendiendo. El moreno sonrió y enterró dos dedos dentro de ella provocando que ella cerrara los ojos y apretara los dientes. Su tortuoso trayecto de sacar y meter los dedos dentro de ella la estaban volviendo loca... Hinata lo abrazó con los brazos temblorosos buscando más contacto.

—Sasuke por favor... —

—¿Qué? —Volvió a interrumpir el moreno sonriendo divertido.

—Mi amor por favor... Tú... hazlo tú —Rogó la ojiperla mientras trataba de acercarse más a él.

El moreno sonrió. Con un movimiento sacó su endurecido miembro y entró en ella sin vacilar. Hinata lo abrazó con desesperación y él buscó sus labios para volver a besarla mientras profundizaba cada estocada en su interior.

Un climax, un orgasmo, era diferente aquella vez.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba convencido.

—Te amo —Dijo Inconscientemente.

:

Aquí un nuevo capitulo chicos. Siento mucho la demora de verdad lo siento : ( espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi : ( Pasaron muchas cosas y me fue imposible seguir escribiendo de hecho pensé en abandonarlo pero aquí estoy. 

Ya tengo un final en mi cabeza y no pararé hasta acabar esta historia. Lo prometo.

Muchisimas Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Espero poder actualizar Pronto. Una vez más mil disculpas.

¡Ah! Un saludo muy especial para Nazha-Chan181 quien me corrigió con el tema de Lamborghini. Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho cuando la gente me corrige de manera tan linda y además me hace sentir que la gente si para cuenta de lo que escribo :') Muchas Gracias!!

En fin, espero de ahora en adelante seguir actualizando cada semana. ¡Que todo vuelva a la normalidad!


	17. Capitulo17

**Capitulo 17 _ Cambió de planes.**

Se miró al espejo por enésima vez. Se sentía extraña usando aquel vestido. ¿Sería demasiado para la cena con los proveedores? ¿Debía acudir con sus habituales vestimentas?...

No.

Recordó los consejos de Ino. Acudir con Sasuke Uchiha a un evento público, con personas tan importantes para la empresa... Debía animarse y salir por fin de todo lo que era antes. Miró su imagen, no podía evitar sentirse de alguna manera bien. Aquel vestido rojo, largo, con un escote que en su vida pensó lucir... La hacía sentirse extrañamente bien. Se sentía atractiva. Su cuerpo ya no le resultaba tan malo. Sus pechos ya no la acomplejaban tanto. Estaba bien.

Sonrió y se colocó en los labios un labial con el mismo tono de su vestido. Le costaba reconocerse a sí misma. Había cambiado tanto. Salió a esperar a Sasuke a la sala de estar, no sin antes buscar una buena chaqueta, pues a pesar de que aún estaban en otoño, por la noche las temperaturas bajaban considerablemente.

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo para esperarlo. ¿Qué opinaría? Apretó la chaqueta entre sus dedos de manera nerviosa y la puerta abriéndose detuvo su respiración.

Sasuke entro por la puerta y se quedó mudo en cuanto la vió. Alzó las cejas un tanto desconcertado.

— Meg nos espera fuera — Dijo con voz ronca acercándose lentamente a ella — ¡Estas hermosa! — alegó rodeándola suavemente con los brazos.

—¿No es muy vulgar? —Preguntó ella un tanto intimidada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No hay manera en que te veas vulgar — Aseguró el moreno tomando con delicadeza su cintura y subiendo sus manos hasta su espalda.

—No sé...es que tengo las... —Su rostro se volvió rojo carmín de repente —Son muy grandes... Nunca antes había usado algo tan escotado —Admitió sonriendo divertida.

Sasuke sonrió encantado.

—Pues están hechas a la medida para mí —Garantizó mientras sus manos la sorprendían tomándola sobre la ropa, con sutileza —¿Ves? —Dijo ante la abochornada mirada de la ojiperla — ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Preguntó juntando su frente a la de ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

—No puedes ni imaginarte lo hermosa que eres... Créeme —sentenció el juntando sus labios a los de ella con total serenidad. Las manos de él bajaron nuevamente hasta sus caderas para apretarla más a él —¿Me crees? —Susurró sobre sus labios.

—Si... —Gimoteó ella mientras volvía a sus labios con dulzura tomándolo con suavidad del rostro.

—¿Crees que Meg pueda esperar una hora allí afuera? —Bromeó separándose excitado.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa y extendió la mano para limpiarle los labios de carmín.

—Debemos irnos ya — Dijo ella mientras seguía frotando con su pulgar —Te he manchado —Susurró concentrada.

—Tú también tienes — Respondió el Uchiha volviendo a sus labios y pasando su lengua por sobre ellas logrando que Hinata abriera los ojos con sorpresa —Así es más fácil — aseguró para luego pasar su pulgar sobre sus labios limpiando los restos de labial —¿Quieres intentarlo tú también? —Bromeó.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y sonrió —¿Vamos? —Preguntó y Sasuke asintió tomándola de la mano para salir por fin de la casa.

Xiao Meg los llevó hasta un restaurante muy conocido de Pekín. Sasuke reconoció el sitio ya que lo había visitado un par de veces, era un sitio exclusivo para personas famosas y magnates. Tanto el presidente de Tiao Company como los socios mayoritarios estaban esperándolos ya en una mesa apartada del resto. Sasuke le extendió a Hinata el brazo y ella lo tomó con el pulso acelerado. Era la primera vez que se involucraba en algo de la empresa siendo ella misma, no a nombre de Neji.

—Buenas noches señores —Saludó Sasuke al acercarse lo suficiente a la mesa. Los hombres perfectamente trajeados se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para saludarlos de manera formal —Ella es Hinata Hyuga, hija del señor Hiashi Hyuga y una de las herederas de la corporación —La presentó el Uchiha. Hinata apretó un poco su agarre a causa de sus nervios. Sasuke sonrió.

—Es un placer conocerla ¿Señorita? — Dijo el presidente acercándose a ella y tomando su mano para besarlo —Permítame decirle que es usted preciosa — Aseguró el hombre sonriendo de manera ladina.

—Gracias —Respondió la muchacha sonriendo avergonzada — El placer es mío —

El último en saludarla fue un hombre mayor a quien le presentaron como el socio mayoritario de la empresa. Aunque no hablaba japonés tenía un traductor quien le traducía todo lo que decía.

Durante la cena los proveedores explicaron a Hinata las razones por las cuales buscaban subir las ganancias. Algo que Sasuke venía escuchando 3 tediosos días.

—Pero tienen a un buen socio ahora —dedujo el presidente sonriendo derrotado —Su hermano no podría haberlo hecho mejor.

—Así es — Sonrió también Hinata tomando la mano de Sasuke debajo de la mesa.

—Si le parece bien luego de la cena y la firma podríamos ir a tomar algo en algún club privado. Para festejar.

—Lo sentimos, pero tenemos cosas que hacer —se apresuró a responder Sasuke. No le gustaba nada el tono de aquella invitación.

—Está bien deben estar cansados — Dedujo el presidente.

La velada se estaba volviendo larga y pesada para el azabache quien no veía la hora de que acabaran para firmar por fin el maldito contrato e ir por fin a casa—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó a la muchacha acercándose a su oído de forma discreta aprovechando que el presidente se había puesto a hablar con el socio mayoritario.

—Si, pero aún estoy nerviosa. No sé qué responder la mayoría del tiempo — Confesó la ojiperla sonriendo de manera pesada.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —Animó el azabache — Espero que firmemos pronto. Quiero irme a casa — Alegó el moreno descansando su mano sobre la pierna de la mujer quien se tensó en cuando lo sintió.

Sasuke quiso echarse a reír al darse cuenta, pero se contuvo.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Preguntó de manera divertida a lo que Hinata se sonrojó.

—Mi cuerpo reacciona sin que lo pueda evitar —Dijo ella de manera sincera mientras trataba de cubrir su sonrojado rostro.

Sasuke movió su mano de manera suave sobre su pierna solo para divertirse con las expresiones que ella hacía.

—Sasuke por favor —Rogó ella — Aquí no.

—Ellos están muy ocupados hablando de sus aburridas vidas—respondió el moreno en voz baja sin dejar de sonreír—¿Quieres postre?

—Por favor...para.

Sasuke se detuvo — Esta bien, pero que quede claro que tú empezaste... y que quede claro que te quitaré ese jodido vestido con los dientes apenas lleguemos a casa.

Hinata negó con la cabeza divertida y bebió un poco de agua para recuperar el aire y Sasuke finalmente apartó su mano de ella.

Los socios seguían hablando entre ellos en su respectivo idioma por lo que ella buscó distraerse mirando aquel gigantesco restaurante. Debía ser muy caro. China era realmente imponente.

Sasuke por otro lado empezaba a disgustarse por la lentitud con la que transcurría la noche, aunque entendía Chino, escuchar hablar a unos adultos hablar sobre una cafetería nueva que acababa de abrir, no le parecía muy interesante.

—Hay que ir a probarla — Seguían hablando de lo mismo.

—Lo que quisiera probar son las tetas de la hija del señor Hyuga —Dijo el socio mayoritario mientras se echaba a reír seguido por los demás. Sasuke se giró a mirarlos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—No quería hablar del tema, pero llevo perdido entre esos dos melones toda la noche —Inquirió el presidente ante las risas de los demás. Sasuke tragó saliva de forma pesada.

—Sería muy osado de mi parte preguntarle al señor Hyuga si planea casarla con alguien importante... ¿Habéis visto que cara más inocente? La cara de un ángel en un cuerpo de Diosa... esto no se ve todos los días. Daría la mitad de mi fortuna por follarle la puta boca —Dijo el más joven de ellos. Un hombre que debía rondar los 40. Sasuke no lo soportó más. Aprovechó que este último era el que estaba más cerca de él por lo que se levantó y estampó el puño cerrado sobré su mandíbula logrando que él cayera de bruces sobre el suelo. Tanto las risas como el cuchicheo de la mesa quedo sumido en un total silencio.

—¡Sasuke! —Gritó Hinata sorprendida levantándose enseguida y tomando al Uchiha del brazo —¿Qué haces? —No entendía nada, no sabía que pasaba. Pero Sasuke estaba temblando de rabia cosa que la asustó y la alarmó por completo.

—Creo que olvidé mencionarles que entiendo vuestro idioma. Y creo que es más que obvio que la señorita Hyuga no firmará nada esta noche — Arrastró las palabras el Uchiha con la garganta seca del coraje — Si no les parto la cara a cada uno de ustedes es gracias a ella. Si no créanme que dejarían de sonreír de manera tan asquerosa por unas cuantas semanas.

—Sasuke... —susurró una vez más Hinata sin entender nada ¿Qué pasaba? Los socios miraban pálidos la escena y el hombre que Sasuke había derribado escupía sangre ante una obvia fractura de mandíbula.

—Está cometiendo un error señor Uchiha... No tome una decisión con la sangre caliente... Sabe que si...

—Una palabra más y no podrá pronunciar ninguna más —Advirtió el moreno al presidente que trataba de excusarse —Hinata vámonos... —dijo tomándola de la mano para guiarla.

Meg los llevó a casa en un silencio sepulcral que Hinata no quiso romper. Ya hablarían cuando llegaran. Pero le preocupaba que durante todo el camino el no haya dicho nada, ni siquiera la había mirado. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Meg, ya no trabajamos con tu jefe por lo que no tienes que volver mañana —Dijo finalmente Sasuke cuando llegaron a la residencia —Gracias por todo —Alegó recordando la noche de la tormenta.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlos —Se limitó a responder el hombre de edad media haciéndoles una leve reverencia que ambos respondieron de la misma forma.

Y nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos.

—Sasuke... ¿qué pasa? — Habló Hinata después de que ambos entraran a la casa.

—No habrá trato... eso es lo que pasa — respondió frustrado sin siquiera mirarla. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se tomó la cabeza de manera nerviosa. Estaba tan malhumorado que sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de la rabia. Quería volver a ese sitio y romperse los nudillos en la cara de aquellos degenerados.

—Pero... ¿Por qué si solo faltaba...

—Porque no. ¡Porque no se me da la maldita gana! — Gritó exasperado logrando que Hinata apretara los labios sorprendida. De repente había olvidado como moverse. Su cuerpo estaba helado, tan rígido que dolía. No supo por qué sus ojos empezaron a arder. Giró sobre sus talones para que él no la viera soltar unas estúpidas lágrimas. Ni siquiera entendía porque lloraba. Su padre le hablaba así todo el tiempo... Su hermano tampoco le contaba nada sobre sus decisiones sobre la empresa... ¿Por qué le dolía que él también lo hiciera? ¿Por qué dolía cuando él la trataba como lo hacían todos? Debía estar acostumbrada.

—Está bien... Yo...yo me iré a dormir...Si no te...

Sus brazos la detuvieron, él la hizo girar y abrazó su cintura hundiendo su rostro en su vientre aun sentado en el sofá.

—Perdóname... no quise hablarte así... soy un maldito idiota —Alzó la mirada para verla tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y se sintió aún más patético —Hinata... por favor no llores.

—Lo siento... es que soy tan débil que lloro con tanta facilidad—Admitió ella tratando de sonreír, pero a cambio más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—No te disculpes, no eres débil... Soy yo. El maldito problema soy yo. Estoy que me lleva el maldito infierno —Dijo apretando los nudillos aún sin soltarla.

—Entonces dime que pasó —Imploró ella mientras posaba sus pequeñas manos sobre la espalda de él. Sasuke volvió a hundir su rostro en el vientre de ella tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Ellos hablaban de ti... de una manera que no les puedo perdonar... Quiero volver y... ¡Maldición! estoy tan cabreado que ni siquiera abrazándote puedo calmarme.

Hinata lo tomó de las mejillas para obligarlo a que la mirara.

—¿Fue mi culpa? —Preguntó preocupada. Sabía que había hecho mal en elegir aquel vestido. Todo en ella se veía vulgar... se sintió una completa estúpida —No debí haberme vestido así lo siento mucho.

—No... No fue tu culpa... ¡Esos cerdos no tenían ningún derecho de hablar así de ti! Ni de mirarte de la forma en que lo hacían...

Hinata se arrodilló para quedar frente a frente con él—Ya no pienses en ello... Tranquilo —Dijo juntando su rostro al de él y acariciando su mejilla de manera suave.

—No puedo Hinata. No puedo soportar que nadie te falte el respeto frente a mi... No puedo quedarme tranquilo.

Cada vez que trataba de convencerse a sí misma de no ilusionarse con aquel hombre, él salía con algo así haciendo que fuera imposible no amarlo. Era imposible para ella no querer amarrarlo para siempre a ella. Rogarle que nunca la dejara, que nunca se alejara. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de aquel hombre. Sin pensárselo dos veces juntó sus labios a los de él con urgencia. Necesitaba hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba. Hundió sus dedos en su cabellera azabache apretándolo con suavidad hacia su boca e introduciendo su lengua dentro de él sorprendiéndolo gratamente.

—Estás muy estresado... Voy a hacerte un masaje —Dijo separándose de repente. Él la miro desconcertado, pues acababa de interrumpir un beso glorioso, iba a replicar... Pero cuando ella lo tomó del cinturón y desabrochó su pantalón, tragó saliva de manera dolorosa.

—¿Exactamente qué tipo de masaje? — Preguntó adivinando la respuesta. Ella bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y su pequeña mano liberó su ya dolorosa erección —¿Debo preocuparme de donde aprendes estas cosas?

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó arrugando los labios de manera tierna fingiendo tristeza mientras sus manos tomaban su miembro con suavidad y empezaba a masajearlo de arriba abajo obligando al moreno a tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—Hinata —Gimió su nombre mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás completamente excitado. Pero su tortura apenas empezaba. Su cuerpo se endureció en cuanto sintió los suaves labios de la muchacha sobre su miembro viril quien se contrajo violentamente ante aquella acción.

Hinata al contrario se sentía extrañamente orgullosa cada vez que él reaccionaba así. Jamás pensó ser capaz de hacer algo parecido, pero le gustaba. La intimidad entre ellos dos era algo que le encantaba. Succionó la punta de su miembro provocando que él soltara ronquidos de placer, trataba de meterlo lo más que podía a su boca, pero apenas llegaba hasta la mitad, con ayuda de sus manos masajeaba el tallo restante. Sasuke arqueaba la espalda reposando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. Le costaba mirarla haciendo aquello sin el deseo irrefrenable de venirse en su boca, de mover sus caderas contra ella... Iba a acabar y aún no quería hacerlo. La tomó de los brazos obligándola a detenerse y levantarse del suelo para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

— Aún no, preciosa —gruño mientras apartaba un mechón se su cabello para hundirse en su cuello, lamiendo, besando succionando cada parte de su piel mientras con las manos deslizaba con agilidad su vestido para bajar a sus pechos con urgencia. La colocó a un lado del sofá para posicionarse sobre ella a la vez que le quitaba por completo el vestido. Desnudándola con urgencia, aprisionándola con deseo, pero a la vez tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar cada paso.

No importaba lo que hicieran siempre acababan igual. Dos cuerpos empapados de sudor, después de un buen orgasmo. Abrazados y con la respiración entrecortada.

—Mañana nos iremos de aquí — Habló Sasuke por fín, después de largos minutos sumidos en el silencio.

Hinata buscó su mirada. No podía ocultar su desilusión ante aquello. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo a solas con él.

—Lo siento preciosa... sé que te dije que disfrutaríamos los días restantes aquí pero ahora necesitamos encontrar algún proveedor con urgencia...

—Entiendo... pero por favor no vuelvas a ofuscarte con eso. Haces lo que puedes y sé que mi padre entenderá si esta vez no puedes solucionarlo —Dijo ella hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Esta vez es responsabilidad mía... No voy a perdonarme si Hyundai se hunde por mi culpa.

—Ya estaba hundido desde hace tiempo... Si hubiéramos accedido a los 20% nos hubiéramos hundido más o incluso llegar a endeudarnos para pagar esa comisión.

Sasuke sonrió y besó sus labios una vez más.

—Eres muy perspicaz... me gusta —Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente de manera cariñosa.

Hinata sonrió—Tengo frío... ¿Vamos a la cama? — Preguntó de manera inocente levantándose del sofá y buscando la camisa del moreno, la cual encontró no muy lejos tirada en un rincón. Sasuke asintió y simplemente la siguió.

A la mañana siguiente empacaron y salieron temprano. Un taxi los llevó al aeropuerto y de ahí una vez más cogieron el avión privado de la empresa que los llevó a Hong Kong.

—Pensaba que volveríamos a Japón —Confesó Hinata una vez que aterrizaron.

—Te dije que necesitábamos nuevos proveedores. Sé de alguien que nos podría ayudar en esta ciudad —Respondió el azabache mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono móvil.

—Sasuke, es increíble que estés de vuelta tan pronto —Habló un extraño hombre de pelo plateado acercándose a ellos. Tenía la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una mascarilla. A simple vista parecía ser japonés.

—Lo sé, puedes pedir un deseo —Bromeó el azabache sonriendo de medio lado — Hubo un cambio de planes por lo que me veo obligado a volver —Respondió mientras tomaba su maleta y se acercaba a él seguido muy de cerca por la ojiperla quien se acercó de manera tímida.

—Y veo que en muy buena compañía —Alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

Sasuke sonrió—Es Hinata Hyuga... Hija de mi nuevo socio —Respondió el Uchiha presentándosela.

El peliplata abrió el único ojo que tenía descubierto con desmesura. Pero cambió su semblante enseguida ante una mueca que a simple vista parecía una sonrisa.

—Hinata, él es Kakashi Hatake, un viejo amigo —Dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a ellos. Gesto que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para el Hatake quien los miró de forma pícara.

—Con que Hyuga ¿Eh?... Es un placer señorita —Dijo mientras le extendía la mano con educación, pero cierto ápice de confianza—Bueno, supongo que están cansados ¿Los llevo a casa? —Preguntó obviando el tema y caminando hacia el aparcamiento del aeropuerto.

—De hecho, no, venimos de Pekín... estuvimos allí unos días. Me gustaría más que nada ir directo a la empresa tengo que hablar con el honorable presidente —Dijo de forma sarcástica logrando que Kakashi soltara una carcajada.

—Le hará bien verte, últimamente está como una jodida cabra —Le informó mientras seguían su trayecto —Estás frente al posible sucesor de la presidencia —Bromeó.

—Le hará bien descansar —Apoyó el Uchiha —Y creo que serías el más indicado.

—El más indicado eres tú y lo sabes...

—No — Se limitó a responder el Uchiha antes de entrar por fin al coche del Hatake seguido muy de cerca por la ojiperla quien no entendía absolutamente nada.

Kakashi Hatake condujo por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un edificio imponente y lujoso. Entraron en completo silencio.

—Ahora mismo está en una reunión así que no tardará en recibirte... Pueden esperarlo en su oficina si quieren —Dijo el peliplata — Yo ahora tengo trabajo pendiente por lo que no puedo quedarme.

—Entiendo, gracias por recogernos —Respondió el azabache.

—Ah y por cierto... 'él' se encuentra ahora en la empresa lo digo por si... ya sabes — dijo en voz baja mientras miraba de reojo a Hinata. Esta se dio cuenta, pero no pensó que fuera importante. Una vez que el hombre de cabellos plateados se alejó se sintió más aliviada.

—Sasuke tengo que ir a los servicios—Admitió sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Llevaba varios minutos aguantándose debido a la presencia del Hatake. Sasuke sonrió divertido.

—Hay uno aquí mismo —Dijo mostrándole la puerta. Ella asintió aliviada —Te esperaré dentro de esta oficina —Informó el moreno apuntándole la puerta que estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

—Está bien... No tardaré —Respondió ella apresurándose y perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Pero tardó más de lo que en realidad quiso. Tuvo que arreglarse el cabello, venía hecha un desastre del vuelo, incluso se sentía mareada. Se lavó el rostro para despejarse, y cuando se sintió mejor salió por fin. Vió a Sasuke de perfil, hojeando unos papeles no muy lejos de ella. Se acercó y tomó su mano con naturalidad... Pero algo estaba mal, ese no era su tacto... No era su mano. El hombre se giró a mirarla sorprendido, cosa que la asustó por completo.

—Lo siento mucho — Se apresuró tratando de apartar su mano, pero aquel hombre se lo impidió tomándola al instante.

—No se preocupe señorita Hyuga... — Respondió sonriéndole de manera extraña. Traviesa. ¿Cómo sabía quién era? Y por sobre todo... ¿Por qué era tan parecido a Sasuke? —Ven —Dijo sonriendo y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia la oficina que le había indicado Sasuke. Iba a enloquecer.

—Sasuke... Mira la muñequita que me encontré en el pasillo —Dijo de manera burlona entrando a la oficina mientras la hacía girar sobre sus talones — A que es bonita — Siguió burlándose.

Vió como la cara de Sasuke enrojecía mientras los miraba del otro lado de la oficina

—Itachi no seas grosero — Gruñó el hombre de cabellos plateados a unos metros de ellos también. ¿No se había ido? —No te lo conté para que te burlaras...

—Sasuke —Susurró ella atónita.

—Que suertudo eres tonto hermano menor — Dijo soltándola por fin. ¿Hermano menor? Pensó girándose a mirarlo sorprendida. ¿Aquel hombre era el hermano de Sasuke? Eso explicaba muchas cosas —Pensó.

Y como si las cosas no pudieran tornarse más raras... Finas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas al ver a su hermano Neji entrando también a la oficina. Era una pesadilla... o un sueño... aquello no podía ser realidad. ¿Se habría desmayado en el avión?

—¿Hinata? —dijo este confirmándole que efectivamente se trataba de él. Lo último que recordó, fue los brazos del hermano de Sasuke sosteniéndola antes de perder la conciencia.

**Fin del Capitulo**

¡Hola chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que estén bien y teniendo buena salud ante los crudos momentos que estamos pasando. Yo estoy aislada ya que, como trabajo en un restaurante, uno de nuestros clientes dio positivo al CoronaVirus y estoy en cuarentena. 

Por eso he tenido tiempo de escribir. Yo estoy bien, de momento no presento ningún síntoma... Espero que ustedes también lo estén.

Cuídense mucho...

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y apoyo a la historia la verdad es que no tengo palabras... Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios *w*

**Lady**: Gracias por apoyar y comentar siempre de verdad lo aprecio muchisimo.

**Alexa Roman**: Muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, espero poder terminarla pronto. *w*

**Cherrymarce**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Comentarios como los tuyo me hacen muy feliz y motivan mucho... Muchísimas gracias!!

**Vchristell**: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar siempre de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Graciaas!!

**Natty jk Uchiha**: Me alegra tanto leer que te ha gustado *w* Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por dejar tu hermoso comentario... Me llena de motivación, muchas gracias.

**Francisvict**: Muchas gracias, me encanta escribir sobre su quimica... espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar 3

**Layill**: Gracias por tus palabras, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**Carol**: Me alegro que te haya gustado espero que este capitulo lo haya hecho igual... jaja me encantan tus coemntarios muchas gracias por seguir apoyando.

**Vikami Valencia**: Tu lo has dicho... ahora va a empezar el drama muajajja okno jaja Muchas gracias por dejar tu coemntario... ¡Saludos!!

En fin, chicos, hasta la próxima... espero actualizar pronto... Cuidense muchisimo, espero que todo les vaya bien en estos tiempos tan jodidos... En fin, un beso enorme y gracias por todo.


	18. Capitulo18

**Capitulo 18 – Una nueva vida.**

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de aquella habitación. Por unos momentos se desorientó por el sitio en el que se encontraba.

—Señorita Hyuga... ¿Se encuentra bien? —Una voz muy cerca de ella, llamó su atención. El hermano de Sasuke estaba sentado a metros de donde estaba tendida ella y solo allí recordó lo que había pasado antes de perder la conciencia.

—Sa-Sasuke —susurró sin pensarlo mientras se sentaba un tanto aturdida.

Itachi Uchiha sonrió. No necesitaba ser un genio para entender que había algo entre esos dos. Cuando Kakashi le informó que Sasuke llegaba de buen humor y con la heredera de los Hyuga, tuvo un presentimiento. Pero prácticamente no le quedaban dudas... Era la primera vez que viajaba con una mujer y la preocupación en su rostro cuando ella se desmayó era otro punto. Y esa chica... esa chica parecía ser muy dependiente a él.

—Ahora mismo está hablando con tu hermano... pero vuelve enseguida—Se limitó a responder dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

Hinata entreabrió los labios —Neji-Nissan —Susurró en voz baja. Así que no era un sueño. Su hermano realmente estaba allí.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke. ¡Mucho gusto! — Habló nuevamente el mayor de los Uchiha sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras le extendía la mano como saludo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Dijo la ojiperla levantándose de prisa y ofreciéndole una exagerada reverencia — ¡Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga! Perdone mis malos modales... —Recitó sonrojándose avergonzada.

Itachi soltó una pequeña risa — No tienes que disculparte... por favor siéntate — Respondió indicándole el lugar donde minutos antes había estado tendida — Siento haberte involucrado en mis bromas hace un momento, era para molestar a mi hermano... Espero que no te hayas desmayado por mi culpa —Alegó el moreno tratando de empezar una conversación.

Hinata negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No en lo absoluto —Aseguró la muchacha mientras se quedaba mirando a la nada por un pequeño segundo — Es... mi hermano. Llevaba muchos días buscándolo... yo... Me impresioné mucho al verlo —Dijo mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta esperando que entrara alguno de los dos.

—¿No lo sabías? —Cuestionó Itachi mirándola fijamente —¿Sasuke no te lo dijo? —Preguntó curioso. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró a mirarlo.

—¿Sasuke lo sabía? —preguntó sorprenda. Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es... Estuvo aquí hace unas semanas... Fue así que nos enteramos de que él estaba haciendo negocios con tu padre en Japón para mejorar la economía de Hyundai. Neji vino aquí buscando lo mismo — Itachi pudo ver cierta decepción en el rostro de la muchacha de ojos luna —Se puso furioso cuando lo encontró aquí... Decía que su hermana la estaba buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras en Japón, que estabas muy preocupada por él... Neji le pidió que no te dijera nada, la verdad me sorprende que lo haya cumplido... Mi hermano puede ser un poco egoísta a veces.

Hinata sonrió sin proponérselo.

—¿De verdad dijo eso? — Preguntó sonrojándose levemente. Itachi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me sorprendió mucho verlo de esa manera... Normalmente él pasa de todo y de todos. Me parecía raro que se viera tan preocupado por alguien... Tenía ganas de conocerte.

El rojo carmín se apoderó por completo de las mejillas de la ojiplata.

—Tal vez... era porque me veía muy débil —Tartamudeó de manera nerviosa mientras trataba de no ser tan evidente.

—No me malinterpretes Hinata ¿Puedo tutearte? — Hinata se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza e Itachi procedió a continuar— Sasuke de cierta forma no soporta a las personas débiles, los evita a toda costa... Si se preocupa por ti, no es porque te vea débil.

Hinata trató de guardar la compostura. Trató de que el cosquilleo en su vientre cesara, pero le era imposible. Trató de atar los cabos sueltos, empezó a divagar — El viaje que Sasuke había hecho hacía unas semanas era justo antes de que ellos empezaran a... —Se sonrojó violentamente y se tapó la cara avergonzada ante la atenta mirada del mayor de los Uchiha quien simplemente alzó una ceja intrigado — ¿Era por eso que había vuelto tan serio?... Y ella preocupada por que estuviera con otra. Pero no podía dejar que las emociones le ganaran... eso no significaba que él estuviera enamorado de ella ¿O sí?... Sea como sea debía de dejar de pensar en cosas así frente a su hermano mayor... por momentos sentía que le leía la mente y eso la ponía muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

—¿Has desayunado?... Te ves muy pálida —Preguntó el peliazabache sacándola de sus pensamientos.

:

—Te dije que no hablaras de esto —Amenazó Neji Hyuga una vez que logró sacar a Sasuke Uchiha para hablar a solas.

—En primera... No te debo nada, no tengo porqué guardarte secretos—Respondió el Uchiha de manera tajante desafiando de igual forma con la mirada al castaño de ojos plateados — Aun así, no he dicho nada. Si Hinata y yo estamos aquí es por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido, un ápice de curiosidad asomo su semblante.

—Los proveedores de China... hemos prescindido de ellos — Continuó Sasuke ante la atenta mirada del castaño.

—¿Qué? ¿No quisieron bajar el porcentaje de ganancia? —Preguntó atónito. Era increíble que después de tantos años hubieran roto lazos, aunque, por otro lado, no podía evitar cierta satisfacción. Desde que había asumido la presidencia de Hyundai aquellos malditos le habían hecho la vida imposible... aquello no daba para más.

—Logré que desistieran de ello, pero... Me han hecho perder la paciencia — Asumió el peliazabache. Neji sonrió. Ese era la gran diferencia entre los Uchiha y él.

—Ya veo — dijo de manera serena. Sasuke alzó una ceja con sorpresa.

—¿No vas a echarme la culpa? Tu empresa podría irse a la ruina ¿Lo entiendes no? —Cuestionó Sasuke con dureza mientras miraba de reojo hacia la oficina en donde estaba Hinata... estaba preocupado, pero no quería ser muy evidente.

—¿Cómo podría echarte la culpa de algo que llevo queriendo hacer por 3 años? — Respondió Neji de manera amarga — ¿Están aquí por eso? —Preguntó finalmente.

—Así es... Estoy pensando en algo que tal vez sea una completa locura, o tal vez la salvación para Hyundai y para la corporación Hyuga — Neji lo miró intrigado —Pero eso es algo que quisiera discutir en presencia de mi hermano —Soltó tratando de que dieran por terminada la conversación—¿No deberíamos ir a ver como se encuentra su hermana?

—Hinata... Siempre ha sido muy débil —Sasuke se disgustó ante las palabras del castaño —No me malinterprete señor Uchiha. Mi hermana tiene una personalidad sumamente frágil, si se ha desmayado ha sido por la impresión que le causé, de eso estoy seguro —Continuó — La verdad es que no sé qué voy a decirle, la abandoné en uno de los peores momentos y no sé qué decirle...

—Se lo advertí hace dos semanas... ella realmente estaba preocupada por usted, pero no quiso oírme —Advirtió el azabache mirándolo con cierto reproche —Al menos debió llamarla para informarle que estaba bien.

—Usted no lo entiende... No hubiera soportado hablar con ella porque sé perfectamente que me hubiera pedido volver y yo hubiera vuelto corriendo a ella ¿Sabe lo que es mi hermana? Desde que mamá murió yo he sido todo para ella... Cuando tomé la decisión de irme, solo podía pensar en ella, pero era lo mejor.

Sasuke sonrió autosuficiente. Esperaba haber hecho un buen trabajo y que Hinata dependiera tanto o más de él que de su hermano. De repente un espíritu extraño de competición inundaba su pecho. Sí, quería ver que tan dependiente era Hinata a él, quería ver lo importante que ahora era para ella... Porque si no lo era lo suficiente, se esforzaría más... tanto que no quedara nadie más para ella que él. Quería ser lo más importante para ella. Así de egoísta era Sasuke Uchiha.

—Entiendo —Se limitó a responder mientras trataba de no sonreír de manera burlona — Seguramente ella habrá despertado y estará preguntando por usted — De verdad estaba deseando saber si había despertado y si estaba bien, sin embargo, seguía perdiendo el tiempo.

Neji asintió con la cabeza —Tiene razón — susurró mientras empezaba su trayectoria de vuelta a la oficina seguido muy de cerca por el Uchiha.

Sasuke se vio un tanto sorprendido cuando al apenas entrar Hinata se abalanzó sobre Neji, abrazándolo mientras empezaba a sollozar.

—¡Nisan! Estaba tan preocupada. Yo... Yo pensaba lo peor ¿Por qué? — Decía mientras se aferraba temblando a su pecho. La ojiperla sufría en ese momento la explosión de varios sentimientos. Alivio, por saber que su hermano estaba bien. Rabia y un tanto d enojo por todo el tiempo que estuvo allí sin decirle nada y a la vez una latente felicidad. Una vez más volvía a tenerlo todo.

—Hina... Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, pero primero tienes que tranquilizarte —Habló el castaño tomando a su hermana de los hombros y apartándola un poco para verla a la cara.

La ojiperla asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas mientras aspiraba una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de estabilizarse emocionalmente. Sasuke sonrió viéndola de aquella manera le resultaba particularmente tierna.

—Toma, se te está cayendo la baba hermanito — Dijo Itachi acercándose y extendiéndole un pañuelo que el Uchiha menor apartó de un manotazo a la vez que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Idiota! —Respondió mientras apartaba la cara disgustado. Su hermano podía ser a veces realmente molesto.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar a los hermanos Hyuga hablar a solas — Opinó el heredero del clan Uchiha mientras pasaba cerca del azabache y salía de la oficina seguido por este quien extrañamente estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano.

—Nosotros también tenemos que hablar —Respondió Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y lo miraba seriamente.

—¿Aún tomas café? — Sasuke en un principio frunció el ceño confundido, pero no tardó en entender su invitación.

—Claro —Añadió.

:

—Nissan —Sollozó en voz alta una vez más, su corazón latía tan aceleradamente que le costaba pronunciar las palabras con claridad —Nisan.. ¿Qué...? —Trató de preguntarle miles de cosas a la vez... ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué no la había llamado ni una sola vez en esos largos y duros meses? Pero toda la rabia que sentía se esfumó al instante al verlo... estaba bien, eso era lo único que importaba —¡Estaba tan preocupada! —Repitió.

Neji se sentó en el sofá que estaba en medio de la oficina y con un gesto

—Hinata por favor discúlpame... pero tenía que hacerlo — Empezó a hablar Neji acercándose a su hermana ahora con preocupación.

—¿Hacer qué...? ¡Papá casi muere de un ataque! ¿Lo sabías? Tuve que hacerme cargo de la empresa... Te he estado suplantando todas estas semanas. Papá ni siquiera sabe que te has ido... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto? — Sabía que el enojo que sentía no lo podía reprimir por mucho tiempo, había pasado mucho tiempo, muchas cosas, estaba realmente furiosa con su hermano.

—Lo sé... También sé que lo has hecho fenomenal. El señor Uchiha me lo contó la última vez que vino.

—Uchiha— Repitió ella recobrando en cierta parte la calma. Volvió a respirar profundo. Le costaba mantener un equilibrio para sus emociones —Él nos ha ayudado mucho —Respondió ella casi como un susurro a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente.

Neji sonrió y extendió la mano para revolverle el cabello de forma cariñosa—Lo sé... —Volvió a decir.

—Si Sasuke no me hubiera traído ¿Cuánto tiempo más hubieras estado escondido? — Acusó una vez más la ojiperla apartándole repentinamente la mano a su hermano y levantándose del sofá para alejarse unos cuantos metros de él.

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquella acción, ante aquellas palabras... Ante aquella Hinata. Oírla hablar de alguien sin honoríficos le resultaba algo realmente llamativo, pero que lo apartara de aquella forma y que le hablara en aquel tono le parecía realmente increíble.

—No he estado 'Escondido' — Respondió el castaño luego de haberse quedado mudo por unos segundos— Vine aquí con la intención de aprender de Fugaku Uchiha. El padre de Itachi y Sasuke. Antiguo socio de papá — informó mientras también se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba lentamente a ellaa— No lo hubiera hecho de haber sabido que Sasuke Uchiha accedería a viajar a Japón, pero como no respondía ni mis correos ni mis cartas decidí viajar aquí para hablar con el mismo Fugaku.

—¿Y tenías que desaparecer de esa manera? ¿No podías haber llamado? —Neji arrugó una vez más la frente al escuchar aquel tono de reproche en su voz.

—Perdóname Hina pero esto también era importante...No te llame porque me hubiera costado hablar contigo sin acceder a volver... También quería que aprendieras a ser un poco más independiente y que te involucraras en la empresa, aunque mi intención era que lo hicieras con nuestro padre... quería que él te viera como lo hago yo...

—Sufrió un ataque... casi se muere —Hinata nuevamente sentía como un nudo volvía a cerrarle el estómago impidiéndole hablar con elocuencia — Y el aniversario de muerte de mamá... Tampoco viniste.

Neji la abrazó finalmente — Perdóname... no sabía que te afectaría tanto — Susurró — Tantos cambios de humor harán que te vuelvas a desmayar —Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana contra su pecho —Tienes que tranquilizarte.

Hinata correspondió a su abrazo y volvió a respirar profundo. Se sentía más liviana luego de haber soltado lo que llevaba dentro —Te extrañé mucho — Susurró contra su pecho.

:

—Probablemente me ausente las proximas semanas— Comentó Itachi mientras bebía los últimos sorbos de su café a la vez que se reclinaba sobre la silla de la cafetería — No sé cómo podría ayudarte con eso... —Admitió un tanto preocupado.

—Estoy pensando en que podríamos exportar los productos de Hyundai —Reveló el menor de los hermanos logrando que el otro abriera los ojos con desmesura.

—¿Estás loco? No somos una empresa proveedora Sasuke... Apenas sacamos a la venta nuestros propios productos. Justo esa fue la razón por la que nos mudamos aquí a China —Respondió Itachi de manera tajante.

—Pagaré los primeros meses de exportación... Sería solo encargarse de la comercialización —Replicó Sasuke de manera serena.

—No es tan fácil hermanito y lo sabes... Tú como magnate bien lo sabes —Retribuyó el mayor.

—Serán solo los primeros meses... los primeros meses hasta que compre alguna proveedora de aquí.

Itachi entreabrió los labios con dramatismo.

—¡Definitivamente estás loco! —Gruñó — Eso sería cavar la tumba para Hyundai ¿Sabes cuantas empresas Distribuidoras hay en este país? El mercado está saturado hermanito... Sería muy difícil para Hyundai sobresalir con una distribuidora que nadie conoce — Itachi hizo una pequeña pausa — Y tú perderías un montón de dinero.

—No sería la primera vez... aunque haría todo lo posible porque funcionara. Además, Hyundai ya es una marca conocida en el mercado, tiene su fama y sus años también los avalan. Podría ser un muy buen negocio si llegara a funcionar.

—Si llegara a funcionar —Repitió Itachi logrando que Sasuke chasqueara la lengua un tanto molesto.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan negativo? —

—No es ser negativo Sasuke... Es ser realista. Se que has hecho esto antes pero aquí en China no es lo mismo que en Corea o Japón —Contestó el mayor recuperando la compostura.

—¿Entonces tu respuesta es no? — Inquirió Sasuke mirando a su hermano de manera fija —Solo serían unos dos meses, máximo tres... Y no hay manera en que pierdas dinero, como te he dicho yo pagaré por los gastos... ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es lanzarlo al mercado junto con los nuestros, los tuyos quiero decir! Kakashi se encargará de la empresa cuando no estés ¿No? Él puede perfectamente.

—No me preocupan nuestras pérdidas, me preocupan las tuyas y las de los Hyuga —Replicó Itachi.

—Confía en mi —

—Lo hago —Aseguró el moreno mirando a su hermano menor de manera recriminatoria — Luego no vengas llorando —Amenazó apuntándolo con el dedo índice logrando que Sasuke sonriera triunfal — Pero primero tenemos que hablar con papá — le recordó logrando que su sonrisa se esfumara.

—Lo sé... Con papá y con los Hyuga

—Bien, vamos—Dijo Itachi levantándose finalmente y tomando la chaqueta que minutos antes había colgado en uno de los percheros del sitio. Sasuke lo miró confundido.

—A casa... —replicó el mayor como si fuera obvio — Supongo que Neji y la señorita Hinata habrán acabado de hablar — Miró el reloj de su muñeca y Sasuke asintió levantándose también.

:

Hinata se sumió en sus propios pensamientos mientras la ansiedad seguía carcomiéndola. Aunque quería hablar con Sasuke apenas había podido coincidir un par de veces con él. Ahora se suponía que iban a la casa de sus padres.

—Debe ser algo urgente para que Itachi haya salido de la empresa a estas horas... Y debe ser importante para que involucre a Fugaku —Comentó Neji mientras conducía tras el coche en el que iban los hermanos Uchiha.

—¿Eh? Supongo que si... —Se limitó a responder ella.

Siguieron a los hermanos Uchiha una vez que llegaron. Bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa. Aunque Hinata una vez más trató de acercarse a Sasuke, Neji se lo impedía hablándole de trivialidades y manteniéndola cerca de él. Sasuke también parecía muy entretenido hablando con su hermano.

—¡Estamos en casa! — Gritó Itachi una vez que entraron. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada pues prácticamente le había roto los tímpanos.

—¿Serás idiota? —Se quejó mientras se apartaba molesto.

—¿Amor que haces tan...?¡Sasuke! — Dijo una mujer de cabellera castaña asomando el rostro y apresurándose hacia ellos sonriente. Su voluptuoso vientre captó la atención de la ojiperla casi al instante —¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó la mujer visiblemente sorprendida y a la vez contenta.

—Negocios amor —Respondió el mayor de los hermanos acercándose a ella y plantándole un beso en los labios. Así que era la esposa de Itachi, y estaba embarazada. Sonrió y no supo la razón. Miró el rostro de Sasuke que también sonreía ante la escena.

—¿Sasuke? —Preguntó otra mujer asomándose también. Era una mujer adulta y muy hermosa, su pelo largo negro y su piel tan blanca llamó la atención de la Hyuga quien detuvo la respiración, por un segundo le recordó a su madre. Su cálida sonrisa al verlos, le era imposible no acordarse de ella. ¿Qué pasaba con sus sentimientos aquel día? Negó con la cabeza furtivamente mientras veía como la mujer se acercaba a Sasuke y lo abrazaba de manera efusiva. —¿Acaso es navidad? No recordaba la última vez que nos visitabas dos veces en un mes —Bromeó la mujer logrando que Itachi riera—O en un año — Agregó sonriendo de manera traviesa.

—¿Como has estado mamá? —Se limitó a responder el moreno ignorando los comentarios anteriores y respondiendo al abrazo de su progenitora. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, con que ella era su madre —Pensó.

—Bien cariño, no sabes la alegría que me da verte aquí de nuevo... Neji, veo que tú también ya estás en cas...¡Oh! ¿Y esta señorita? —Preguntó fijando su mirada en ella cosa que la sorprendió. Su atención sobre ella la ponía nerviosa.

—Ella es... —

—Es mi hermana Hinata — Sasuke gruñó cuando se vio interrumpido por Neji.

—¡Ya veo! Se parecen mucho... —Comentó la mujer acercándose a ellos.

—¡Mucho gusto señora Uchiha! —Respondió la peliazulada mientras le ofrecía una extenuada reverencia.

—¡No hagas eso cariño! Veo que no solo se parecen en lo físico, tu hermano es igual de educado —Comentó mientras sonreía divertida — Hiashi ha hecho un buen trabajo, yo no puedo decir lo mismo —Dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a sus hijos — Uno es excesivamente confiado y el otro un pedazo de Iceberg... ¿Has viajado con Sasuke? ¡Pobrecita!

Itachi soltó una sonora carcajada y Sasuke bufó molesto. Hinata se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

—Me ha tratado muy bien —Respondió casi en un susurro.

—Me alegra saberlo —Comentó finalmente mientras le daba una última mirada reprobatoria a su hijo menor.

—Ah, Hinata, ella es mi esposa Izumi Uchiha — Habló Itachi presentándole a la mujer que los había recibido primero.

—Mucho gusto señora Uchiha —Respondió una vez más la ojiperla haciendo otra reverencia.

—Mucho gusto Hinata... Llámame Izumi por favor —Dijo la mujer sonriendo de manera amable. Hinata asintió sonriendo también.

—Nosotros tenemos que hablar con papá sobre algunos asuntos de la empresa —Habló por fín Sasuke — Mamá ¿Podrías darle de comer algo a esta testaruda señorita? Esta mañana se ha desmayado, y apenas ha bebido una taza de café en toda la mañana — dijo acercándose a la ojiperla y posando sus manos sobre sus hombros para darle un pequeño empujón hacia delante. Mikoto Uchiha abrió los labios sorprendida ante aquello, conocía a su hijo. Aquel comportamiento no era normal en él. Simplemente asintió y sonrió.

Neji asintió de acuerdo. Con todo el jaleo no había podido encargarse por completo de su hermana. Hinata por otro lado trató de excusarse abochornada. Odiaba sentirse el centro de atención.

—No hace falta... yo estoy b...

—¡Por supuesto! Con razón estas tan pálida... Tu piel parece porcelana — Comentó dirigiéndose una vez más a la peliazulada y tomándola del brazo — Vamos a la cocina, te serviré algo caliente...

:

—Toma esta sopa... no quiero que te llenes pues comeremos dentro de un rato ¿Esta bien? Siéntate —Exclamó Mikoto mientras le servía un plato de sopa de verduras a la muchacha y prácticamente la obligaba a sentarse en una de las butacas de la cocina.

—Muchas gracias —Susurró la muchacha mientras se mordía los labios incómoda y se limitaba a beber cucharada a cucharada. La sopa estaba realmente deliciosa, pero hubiera preferido escuchar la plática sobre la empresa. Aquello seguía preocupándola. Además, se sentía un estorbo en ese momento con las dos otras mujeres cocinando mientras platicaban entre sí.

—¿Y a que te dedicas Hinata? —Preguntó Izumi mientras seguían con los preparativos de la comida.

—¡Ah! Yo... Yo estaba en último año de la universidad de Química, pero lo tengo pausado por estar en la empresa de mi padre —

—¿Entonces trabajabas con Sasuke? —Preguntó la castaña con curiosidad —Debe ser muy estricto en el trabajo... es un poco especial.

Hinata sonrió y asintió—Tiene a los trabajadores atemorizados —Admitió recordando a Ino. Mikoto quien también escuchaba atenta la conversación se echó a reír.

—Siempre ha sido muy intimidante, aunque veo que para ti no — Comentó la castaña logrando que la ojiperla se sonrojara.

—Es que mi padre y mi hermano tienen una actitud similar... Estoy acostumbrada —Mintió la peliazul avergonzada.

—Izumi, no la incomodes —Regañó la mujer mayor mientras recogía el plato ya vacío de la ojiperla y la llevaba al fregadero.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Me siento mal estando aquí sin hacer nada —Admitió la ojiperla mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba con timidez — Podría hacer eso por usted — Indicó apuntando la salsa que preparaba Izumi.

—No te preocupes Hinata-Chan... En realidad, estoy aprendiendo a cocinar — Admitió la castaña sonriendo — Mikoto-San se ha ofrecido a enseñarme. Desde que estoy embarazada tengo unos antojos ¡Uf! Además, caminar y mantenerme de píe de cuando en cuando me hace bien para el parto... Por cierto ¿Tienes novio? ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

—¡Izumi! —Regañó una vez más Mikoto.

—¿Qué? Solo estoy tratando de conversar con ella — Dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero —¿Te molesta Hinata-chan?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, pero no supo que decir. ¿Sasuke era su novio? Era increíble que después de todo lo que pasaban juntos aún no sabía que eran... Y en cuanto a los hijos ella no... ¡Hijos! Abrió los ojos alarmada. Ella no se estaba cuidando y Sasuke evidentemente tampoco. El pánico se apodero de ella en un momento, pero trató de guardar las apariencias.

—Yo, yo no sé —Se limitó a responder abochornada — ¿Puedo saber cuántos meses tiene de embarazo? — preguntó tratando de apartar sus pensamientos y cambiar de conversación.

—Ya son 8 meses y dos semanas —Respondió la castaña sonriendo orgullosa —Las cosas han mejorado desde el séptimo mes, pero los primeros meses fueron una tortura —Admitió.

—¿Porqué? —Preguntó la ojiperla curiosa.

—Los mareos y vómitos eran terribles —Contestó arrugando la frente.

Hinata se mordió los labios asustada. Ella había sufrido de eso en la mañana. Pero debía calmarse, bien pudo ser por el vuelo y por los nervios. No podía adelantarse a los hechos. Además, era muy pronto para que tuviera síntomas ¿No?

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Mikoto acercándose a ella preocupada — De verdad luces muy pálida.

Hinata asintió y trató de sonreír, pero le era imposible. Estaba asustada, muy asustada. ¿Qué haría si estaba embarazada? Y Sasuke, ¿Qué diría él? Un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente.

—Estas temblando ¿Tienes frío? —La madre de Sasuke se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano —¡Por dios estas helada! —Dijo preocupada. Ordenó a una de las asistentes que trabajaban en la casa para que le trajeran una manta a pesar de que la ojiperla había insistido en que no era necesario.

Todo lo que pasó después, se volvió surrealista. Hasta conocer al padre de Sasuke pasó a segundo plano para ella a la hora de la comida. No pudo comer debido a los nervios que seguían atosigándola.

Notó la mirada preocupada del azabache sobre la de ella durante toda la comida, y aunque quiso ella no pudo mirarlo mucho tiempo seguido. La gente hablaba, pero nada llegaba a sus oídos, no lograba concentrarse en nada.

—Entonces es un hecho. Los Hyuga y los Uchiha vuelven a unirse una vez más —Dijo el padre de Sasuke llamando su atención.

No entendía nada, pero Neji sonreía. No tardaron en traer también una botella de Champagne con la que seguidamente iban a brindar. Neji le extendió una copa que ella agarró aun con el pulso tembloroso.

—Hinata, no deberías beber si no te encuentras bien —Dijo Sasuke del otro lado de la mesa logrando que todos la miraran. Ella simplemente asintió y dejó la copa de lado. De todas formas, no le apetecía nada.

—Ten Hina, nosotras brindaremos con Zumo de Naranja —Dijo Izumi pasándole un vaso casi lleno de líquido naranja. Hinata sonrió y asintió apenada —Dicen que brindar con agua es de mala suerte —Siguió hablando la castaña.

El padre de Sasuke parecía orgulloso cuando dio su discurso de una nueva etapa antes de que todos brindaran.

La mente de Hinata por otro lado se nubló un poco más y más tarde Mikoto le ofreció descansar en una de las habitaciones de la casa, para que se sintiera mejor.

Una vez que estuvo a solas fue peor. El nudo en su garganta se convirtió en lágrimas y llanto de frustración. Estaba asustada y tenía que hablar con Sasuke. Ni siquiera tenía claro que era ella para él y ahora resultaba que podría estar embarazada. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y apretó entre sus brazos una almohada.

— ¿Hinata? —Su voz de Sasuke en la puerta la desconcertó y hundió un poco más su rostro en la almohada. Aunque quería hablar con él con urgencia, en ese momento ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra — ¿Hinata que sucede? —Preguntó cerrando la puerta con seguro y apresurándose a acercarse a ella preocupado.

La observó acurrucada sentada y abrazando de manera dramática una almohada. Se arrodilló en el suelo esperando que ella lo mirara, pero no fue así. Lo ignoró por completo.

—Amor mírame —Ordenó tocando con suavidad su cabeza tratando de que finalmente lo mirara —¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó preocupado. Al contrario, sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

—¿Estás enojada por lo de Neji? —Probó y ella movió la cabeza negándolo — Entonces ¿Es por la empresa? —Volvió a intentar, pero ella negó una vez más.

—Mírame —Ordenó mientras agarraba lentamente la almohada y se la quitaba del medio obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos húmedos y rojos lo descolocaron.

Hinata se mordió los labios sin animarse aún.

—Yo... nosotros —Sollozó mientras soltaba un largo suspiro a causa de la falta del aire —Yo... —Repitió mirando hacia otro lado sin poder mantener su mirada en él.

—¿Tu qué? —Alentó él mientras la tomaba de las mejillas obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Yo... c-creo que podría estar embarazada —Soltó por fin mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Sasuke sonrió. Aunque no era el momento. A veces olvidaba lo inocente que podría llegar a ser Hinata. Se recriminó mentalmente no haber empezado él aquella conversación con ella. Ahora ella estaba asustada y con justa razón.

—¿Y no quieres? —Preguntó de manera serena logrando que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Yo?... Tú... ¿Qué piensas? —Cuestionó ella recuperando la respiración.

Sasuke la acercó y la besó con suavidad desconcertándola.

—Me fascina la idea de puedas estar embarazada —Admitió él.

Bajó sus manos de su rostro a su cintura y deteniéndose en su vientre — Pensar que aquí dentro podría estar mi hijo me vuelve loco —Hinata entreabrió los labios sorprendida — Sé que no es la forma, sé que puede que no estemos preparados y que incluso sea muy apresurado, pero de verdad, yo deseo esto. Realmente deseo empezar una nueva vida contigo...

** ~εïз~ **  


¡Hola Chicos, aquí un nuevo capítulo!

Espero en verdad que estén todos bien y con buena salud. Yo estoy genial, gracias al cielo he dado negativo al coronavirus. 

Tengo que confesar que este capítulo me fue muy difícil de escribir y tuve un bloqueo terrible con ella al punto que borré dos veces el capítulo entero por no estar contenta con los resultados. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado... Como diría Luisito Comunica... ¡Ahora comienza lo chido! Jajajaja Me encantaría terminar la historia para este mes, pero lo veo dificil ya que apenas comienza el drama xd (Por cierto el dos de abril la historia cumplió un añito y quería actualizar esa fecha pero no se pudo) Bueno me estoy yendo por las ramas...

Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios a:

**Paris**: 

¡Me encanta leer tus comentarios jeej! No te preocupes con que no te olvides de la historia ya me tiene contentísima, y por sobre todo que te siga gustando. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias!!

**Vikami Valencia**: 

Jaja, siempre trato de responder los comentarios... ¡Muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia y por sobre todo dejar tu comentario ya que eso es lo que más me motiva!. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!

**Meinmoon21**

*w* Muchísimas gracias por tu tan bello comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo, y gracias por dejar tu opinión. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Un saludo gigante y gracias!

**Carol**:

Jajaja Ya ves ya vess... Gracias por siempre leer y comentar carol, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre.

**Haushinka-Chan**

Sii, muchas gracias por preocuparte y si, efectivamente estoy perfectamente... ¡Muchisimas Gracias!

**Esther82**

Me alegra tanto de que te guste mi historia, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario.¡Un saludo y gracias una vez más!


End file.
